Je ferais tout
by Helysa
Summary: Lorian et Cyrielle vivent au District 4. Lorian a déjà remporté les jeux et sa sœur Cyrielle va y être envoyée. Que va-t-il faire pour réaliser l'impossible ? Quelle rencontre fera Cyrielle et qu'adviendra-t-il d'elle si elle rencontre la personne qu'elle n'aurait pas dut ? Entre violence et amour, il n'y a qu'une frontière fragile que tout peut briser, que va-t-il en rester ?
1. Prologue

**_Prologue: _**

_Pdv Cyrielle: _

L'hiver. Une saison assez paradoxale à mes yeux. Elle incarne la douceur, l'innocence et la pureté, mais aussi la mort, le froid et l'impuissance. Pourtant j'ai toujours aimé l'hiver, c'est la saison qui me convient le mieux, elle et moi on se ressemble. Peut être dis-je cela car je suis moi-même née un jour d'hiver, un jour particulièrement froid et meurtrier dont beaucoup de gens ont périt, il y a dix-sept ans. Le district 4 ne m'a jamais parut si beau que depuis le sommet du toit du hangar désaffecté à la sortie du district. Autrefois, il était utilisé pour garder les réserves de poissons mais un jour quelque chose à mal tourné à l'intérieur, personne n'a jamais su ce que cela était mais nous fûmes contraints de fermer le hangar et de le condamner. Bien sûr, cela ne m'a jamais empêchée d'y pénétrer par une des nombreux fenêtres brisées et de constater que l'intérieur était parfaitement normal avant de me glisser sur le toit par une échelle rouillée qui s'effrite avec le temps. Personne n'osait venir ici, pas même les pacificateurs, j'en ai donc fait mon refuge. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever sur le district quand je suis montée sur le toit du hangar avant de m'y asseoir pour contempler le lever de soleil. Dommage que ce jour magnifique soit celui de la moisson…


	2. Chapitre 1: L'heure a sonné

_**Chapitre 1: L'heure a sonné **_

_Pdv Cyrielle._

* * *

**-Cyrielle ? T'es là ?**

J'entendis une voix qui m'appelait au loin mais le vent en emporta la moitié des accents aussi je ne parvins pas à mettre un visage à cette voix. Pourtant le nombre de personnes qui connaissaient « ma cachette » était assez faible. Je soupirai avant de prendre mon sac et de regarder qui m'appelait. La lumière du soleil devant mes yeux ne me permit pas de distinguer non plus les traits de la silhouette en contrebas. Je sautai sur la caisse en bois la plus proche avant de me laisser retomber avec souplesse sur le sol. Plus je m'approchai de la silhouette qui grossissait au fur et à mesure que je m'en approchais, je distinguais mieux les contours de cette personne et plus je m'en approchais plus je sentais mon anxiété monter…Mon frère. Il m'avait défendue de venir ici.

**-Cyrielle tu n'écoutes donc jamais ? Je t'avais défendue de venir ici mais bien sûr toi, comme d'habitude, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête !** s'emporta-t-il

**-Excuse-moi Lorian…** fis-je en baissant la tête mais en dissimulant un léger sourire.

Dans cette situation la seule chose que je puisse faire c'est de m'excuser faussement et de le suivre docilement. Entre affronter mon frère, même s'il ne me ferait jamais de mal, et affronter le Capitole, mon choix est vite fait… Lorian m'entraina à sa suite, entre les multiples containers qui bordaient notre district, direction la maison. Le soleil n'était pas totalement levé mais déjà sa chaleur se faisait ressentir, il faisait craquer la neige sous nos pas. Lorian marchait d'un pas déterminé, sûrement à cause de la colère, et je peinai à le suivre: un de ses pas faisant approximativement deux des miens. Pour quelqu'un nous voyant marcher l'un à côté de l'autre, je devais donner l'impression de marcher très vite pour ne pas dire courir.

Lorian avait déjà été moissonné il y a trois ans, il avait mon âge. Je n'était pas pessimiste mais réaliste: je ne pensais pas que mon frère pouvait revenir de ses jeux…Je ne m'étais jamais autant trompée et j'en fus heureuse. Nos parents étant morts lorsque j'étais petite, je n'ai jamais connue à proprement parler, de figure maternelle. Bien sûr nous avons été placé dans un orphelinat où la vie y était très dure: un seul faux pas et nous nous faisons battre au sang. Lorian et moi nous en gardons encore des cicatrices par endroit mais la plupart des marques ont disparu avec le temps.

A son retour des jeux, Lorian et moi nous avons déménagé dans notre nouvelle maison, dans notre nouveau quartier: celui des gagnants des jeux. Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés avec pour voisin Finnick, Mags et Annie un peu plus loin. Bien entendu le quartier est beaucoup plus calme et je n'ai jamais hésité à y mettre un peu d'ambiance malgré ce que pouvait dire Lorian. Nous passâmes dans la grande allée boisée de sapins, seuls arbres résistants à peu près à l'air marin, et à partir de là Lorian ralentit l'allure. Mags était assise sur le petit banc métallique de son jardin superbement entretenu malgré le froid, serrant dans ses mains gantées de tissus isotherme une petite tasse de porcelaine aux motifs bleutés contenant un breuvage fumant qui répandait dans l'air une douce vapeur blanchâtre. Elle nous fit un petite signe de la main en souriant et nous lui répondîmes de la même façon. J'appréciais beaucoup Mags quand elle ne me tirait pas les oreilles parce que je ne savais pas comment bien couper les rosiers…

Finnick aussi était dehors, il libérait sa maison des stalactites qui s'étaient formés sur le toit de sa maison durant la nuit. Il nous aperçu et fit signe à Lorian:

-**Lorian! Tu pourrais m'aider s'il te plaît ?** demanda-t-il les cheveux couvert de neige

** -Une fois que je me serai occupée d'elle, je viendrais,** fit-il en me désignant du pouce avec une grimace.

Finnick posa son regard sur moi avant de sourire malicieusement mais n'ajouta rien. Lorian me lâcha à la maison, au sens propre du mot. Il m'informa qu'il alla effectivement aider Finnick tandis que je devrais me préparer pour la moisson. C'était toujours difficile de s'habiller en hiver mais je remarquai en rentrant dans ma chambre que des vêtements, neufs, avaient déjà été déposé sur mon lit à mon intention. Je fus légèrement surprise, Lorian n'était pas du genre à me faire des cadeaux encore moins aussi superficiel que ça. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire malgré tout avant de prendre le temps de bien m'habiller pour faire honneur à cette tenue qui m'allait parfaitement. Je m'arrêtais un instant devant le miroir, contemplant mon reflet avec une certaine tristesse…Avec les années qui passaient je ressemblais de plus en plus à ma mère d'après les photos que Lorian avait gardé depuis l'orphelinat. J'étais sure d'une chose: ma mère ne mourut pas d'une fièvre, elle mourut de chagrin…

Je me dirigeai vers la Place Principale du district, là où se déroulait les tirages au sort pour les jeux, suivie de Lorian, Finnick et Mags. Parmi nous quatre, j'étais la seule à encore pouvoir être tirée au sort, plus nous approchâmes de la place plus mon anxiété et celle de mon frère montaient. Nous nous séparâmes, filles d'un côté et garçons de l'autre et nous attendîmes que l'hôtesse procède aux tirages ce qui ne tarda pas: -Bien, ne perdons pas plus de temps! Procédons aux tirages ! s'exclama Fray l'hôtesse de notre district Elle s'avança et prit un papier dans l'urne des garçons. Généralement le tirage commençait pas l'urne des filles mais Fray a toujours détesté faire comme tout le monde…

**-Et l'heureux élu est… Peter Dricks! Félicitation mon garçon!**

Je connaissais ce type, un mec assez sûr de lui et prétentieux, un petit salaud si je puis me permettre. Seulement aujourd'hui il parut perdre toute son assurance habituelle et rejoignit Fray sur l'estrade, la sueur ayant subitement inondée sa belle chemise blanche malgré le froid qui régnait.

**-Et maintenant l'heureuse élue est…Cyrielle Underwood! Félicitation ma belle!**


	3. Chapitre 2: Fatalité et alliance

**Chapitre 2: Fatalité**

_Pdv: Lorian_

* * *

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai... Pas ma soeur, pas elle... Quand, à quel moment a-t-elle pu être tirée au sort ? Une erreur, ça ne pouvait être qu'une énorme erreur, mais comment une telle erreur aurait-elle pu se produire et dans quel but ? Au fond de moi je savais que ça n'était pas une erreur, que c'était le destin, la fatalité. Elle était tout ce qui me restait, ma seule famille...

Je fus tellement surpris par la nouvelle que j'en oubliais momentanément de respirer. Je regardai dans sa direction, dans le but de croiser son regard ne serait ce qu'une dernière fois, mais elle ne me regarda pas. Autour d'elle, les filles s'étaient écartées quelques peu, laissant Cyrielle à la vue de tous les regards du district et de toutes les caméras du Capitole. Jamais je ne réussirais à accepter le fait que tous les regards qui se posaient sur elle étaient des regards de pitié, des regards de personnes qui auraient voulut pour Cyrielle une vie meilleure mais qui n'osaient pas lui en offrir l'opportunité. Mais en même temps, je pouvais comprendre cette réaction, Cyrielle n'était rien pour eux. Pourquoi s'acharneraient-ils à vouloir la sauver ? Pourquoi sa vie en échange d'une autre ?

Cyrielle, dont le visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, avait la tête haute et le regard droit. Le regard droit certes mais le regard vide. Que pouvaient percevoir ses yeux ? Où l'avait emmené son esprit ? Probablement dans un monde meilleur, un monde où elle aurait une chance de vivre... Aucune émotion sur son visage, pas même de la peur ou de l'inquiétude alors que quelques minutes avant elle avait serré ma main avec tant de force...

Je ne pouvais que regarder, impuissant, ma sœur relever un peu plus la tête et se diriger d'un pas lent vers l'estrade. Je ne cessais de regarder cette jeune fille les cheveux au vent, sa robe blanche volant doucement autour d'elle à chacun de ses pas. Cette même jeune fille que j'avais tenue dans mes bras durant des années et qui me serrait la main quand j'avais peur. Elle s'avançait vers l'estrade, elle s'avançait vers sa mort et je ne pouvais rien faire. Que pouvais-je faire de toute façon ?

Elle monta sur l'estrade, avec toujours ce semblant de fierté et son regard éteint et fixa la foule de son regard bleu. Cette fois-ci, elle croisa mon regard et ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens. Elle me sourit, un sourire léger qu'elle n'accordait qu'à moi et son regard se remplit de tristesse ou plutôt de larmes. Mais au lieux de pleurer, elle fit une chose incroyable. Elle se mit à chanter:

**-Que vienne après l'hiver et le froid meurtrier**

**L'espoir de renaître dans le soleil d'été**

**Je n'ai pas peur de mourir**

**Plus peur de périr**

**J'ai appris à sourire et arrêter de souffrir**

**Que depuis les profondeurs de la mer**

**Ou quand l'eau rencontre la terre**

**Quand vient la déesse des cieux**

**Pour m'emmener dans de nouveaux lieux**

**Je n'ai pas peur de la mort,**

**Je n'ai pas peur du sang**

**Je n'ai pas peur d'avoir tord**

**Quand la corde se tend.**

Cette chanson...La même chanson que notre mère a chanté des années auparavant le jour où notre père est mort pendu. C'était il y a quinze-ans, Cyrielle n'était pas très grande, elle ne devait pas s'en souvenir mais pourtant ce fut bien cette chanson qu'elle chanta. Elle lui ressemblait tellement en cet instant. Cette chanson était devenu une chanson populaire mais aussi un signe de rébellion alors elle a été interdite. Toute personne surprise à la chanter serait sévèrement punie. Pourtant cette chanson tout le monde la connaissait bien qu'elle ne fut chanter qu'une fois officiellement. Mais si on prenait la peine d'écouter,on pouvait entendre au cœur du district, au cœur des maisons et sur les bateaux de pêches les accents de cette chanson emportés par le vent. Pour certains, cette chanson était devenue l'hymne du district, pour d'autres c'était un signe d'espoir perdu que Cyrielle venait de réanimer...

Personne n'osa interrompre Cyrielle tandis qu'elle finissait sa chanson, d'une voix claire et douce, sa voix se brisant sur les derniers vers. Elle ne tremblait pas, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle se savait protéger par les regards posés sur elle. Parce qu'elle était devenue une tribut aux jeux, les Pacificateurs ne la toucheraient pas. Elle termina sa chanson et je vis malgré la distance qui me séparait d'elle, une larme, une seule, couler le long de sa joue.

Fray, qui tremblait comme si elle avait froid malgré les épaisses couches de vêtements aux couleurs ridicules qui la couvraient, se mit à sourire, un sourire qui sonnait faux aux yeux de tous avant d'enchaîner presque aussitôt comme pour empêcher aux gens de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer:

-**Une voix magnifique sans nul doute...Hum, bon. Nous allons nous mettre en route pour le Capitole à la fin de la journée. Seuls seront autorisés à voir les tributs les membres de la famille et les mentors de ces derniers. Que le sort vous soit favorable...**

Cyrielle me regarda droit dans les yeux une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger à la suite de Fray. Elle coupa au passage la route à ce Peter Dricks qui n'osa pas répliquer, sans doute à cause du choc dont il ne parvenait pas à se remettre. La foule se dispersa et tous reprirent leurs activités habituelles mais on sentait dans l'air que l'ambiance avait changé, que chacun se retenait de faire le moindre bruit comme si cela allait faire exploser le monde. Je quittai la Grande Place sans même savoir où je me dirigeai réellement, errant comme une âme en peine dans les ruelles du district. Plus je pensais à Cyrielle, plus je réalisai qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de survivre. Après ma victoire aux jeux et notre sortie de l'orphelinat où nous avons été battu plus d'une fois, j'avais interdit à Cyrielle de toucher une seule arme car son sang avait déjà suffisamment couler même si les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes. Inconsciemment, sans le savoir, je venais de sceller son destin. Je venais, ce jour là, de lui enlever toute possibilité de survivre. Plus le dessin se faisait dans ma tête plus je concevais la chose plus clairement: pour Cyrielle, j'allais être son mentor. Je la guiderais, lui trouverais des sponsors et l'aiderais quand ça n'irait pas ou quand elle en aurait besoin. Pour moi c'était une toute autre chose: j'allais la regarder mourir...

-**Hey Lorian!** fit la voix de Finnick derrière moi.

-**Si tu es là pour me dire que tu es désolé Fin', je m'en fou. Barre-toi! **m'exclamai-je durement.

-**Non écoute,** commença Finnick qui ne sembla nullement surpris de la façon dont je venais de lui répondre,** depuis quelques années maintenant nous pouvons être deux mentors. Personne n'a jamais tenté l'expérience car le fardeau qu'est la mort des tributs est une perte lourde pour une personne qui doit porter ce fardeau le reste de sa vie alors t'imagines pour deux! Quoi qu'à deux ça doit être plus facile...enfin bref. Je suis prêt à faire équipe avec toi pour sauver ta sœur. Pour sauver Cyrielle.**

**-Et Peter ? Tu oublies qu'il est tribut lui aussi, **répondis-je surpris de sa proposition malgré tout.

-**Certes, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'une seule personne pourra revenir au district...Et quitte à choisir j'aime autant que ça soit Cyrielle. Ensemble, nous ramènerons ta sœur à la maison.**


	4. Chapitre 3: Réflexions et espoirs

**Chapitre 3: Réflexions et espoirs**

_Pdv: Cyrielle_

_italique: pensées de Cyrielle._

* * *

Je suivis Fray dans une pièce dont la lumière était tamisé et l'air y était chaud. Si je n'avais pas ressenti la moindre peur sur scène, ce n'était pas le cas présent: j'avais les mains qui tremblaient et je peinai à respirer normalement. _Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de chanter un truc pareil sur scène aux yeux de tout Panem ? Ma vie m'importe-t-elle si peu au point que je commette un acte si stupide ?_ Je n'arrivai pas à répondre à ces questions, mais maintenant cela n'aurait plus d'importance. Il me fallait me concentrer sur autre chose.

Fray ne s'était visiblement pas remise de ma petite prestation et tremblait presque autant que moi bien qu'elle n'ai aucune raison valable. Elle nous invita à nous asseoir et c'est ce que nous fîmes. Je pris le fauteuil en cuir moelleux le plus proche de moi et je m'y affalai avec un soupir de soulagement à peine dissimuler ce que Fray, visiblement, avait du mal à supporter. Oui, je n'avais aucun savoir vivre mais après mon inconscient spectacle,elle jugea bon de ne pas en faire la remarque, du moins pas pour le moment et je lui en fus reconnaissante.

-**Bon, alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On attend ici bêtement l'heure de partir ?** demanda Peter d'une voix grave

-**Oui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas le temps passera vite! Je vais prévenir ta famille et vos mentors qu'ils peuvent dès à présent s'entretenir avec vous. Bien entendu vous serez dans une salle séparée donc tu iras dans la salle d'à côté! **fit joyeusement Fray qui reprenait toute son assurance comme par magie

-**Pourquoi ce serait moi qui bougerait ?** se plaignit-il

N'en supportant plus et sentant la colère monter, je me dirigeai sans même prendre le temps de répondre dans la salle d'à côté et claquai la porte derrière moi. J'avais envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps mais je savais que pleurer ne me servirait à rien alors je fis de mon mieux pour contenir ma rage et ma tristesse. Je m'affalai contre la porte que je verrouillai derrière moi. Je tâchai de me concentrer et de respirer normalement, car dans ce cas là, seule la raison pourrait me faire tenir le coup et m'empêcher de craquer.

Je concentrai mon esprit sur l'ameublement de la pièce, histoire de penser à autre chose. Je remarquai que la pièce été composé de deux portes: l'une reliait cette pièce à celle d'à côté et l'autre porte devait probablement donner sur le couloir si on suivait la logique de construction du bâtiment. La lumière artificielle était crée par une lampe halogène de basse consommation car, contrairement aux idées reçus, nous sommes pauvres au district 4. _Certes nous sommes moins pauvre que certains districts...Mais nous sommes suffisamment pauvres pour mourir dans nos maisons en silence..._ pensai-je avec un sourire rempli d'amertume. Les meubles étaient essentiellement en bois, rendant plus "convivial" l'aspect de la maison.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre que j'ouvris en grand. J'humai l'air marin à plein nez, l'air de la maison... Je n'avais jamais remarqué mais le bâtiment administratif dans lequel nous étions était face au port. Je bénéficiai d'une vue incroyable sur l'ensemble des bateaux de pêches et de plaisances pour les plus riches (aussi rare que les poissons dans les lacs en hiver...). Je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et m'imprégnai de cette vue dont je doutais revoir un jour. La mer était calme et le vent soufflait peu réduisant l'immense étendue d'eau en une simple ligne bleue donnant une illusion d'un tissus posé à plat sur le sol. Je remarquai que la pièce dans laquelle j'étais était une sorte de "balcon"sur pilotis à ras de l'eau et que je pouvais, si je voulais, toucher l'eau avec mes pieds rien qu'en m'asseyant au rebord de la fenêtre et en tendant un peu mes pieds car je n'étais pas assez grande autrement. L'idée était assez tentante: un plongeon dans le port pour m'échapper vers l'horizon et ne jamais revenir, peut être aurais-je assez de chance pour me noyer au passage et mourir sans souffrance...

J'entendis un bruit du côté de la porte donnant sur le couloir et je détournai le regard de la mer, chassant la volonté de fuir à la nage. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à Lorian visiblement encore plus mal en point que moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il soit autant affecté par ça alors qu'il ne témoignait jamais beaucoup son affection pour moi. Il me parlait de temps en temps ou me laissait chez Mags jardiner et boire du thé avec des gâteaux. Il me faisait aussi des petits cadeaux parfois mais sans plus. Cependant je savais qu'il m'aimait, un lien puissant nous unissait, celui d'être seul au monde sans aucune autre famille que celle que nous formions à deux et toutes les épreuves que nous avions traversées à l'orphelinat. _C'est depuis ses jeux qu'il est devenu comme ça...J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour le protéger, et je l'ai fait. Mais jamais je n'ai pu le protéger de lui-même..._

Je me jetai dans ses bras comme lorsque j'étais enfant et je m'effondrai dans ses bras. Je me mis à pleurer, malgré la promesse que je me suis faite. Il me caressa les cheveux comme autrefois et je me laissais aller dans ses bras et me serra fortement, tellement fort que je n'arrivais presque plus à reprendre mon souffle. Il a toujours été plus fort que moi enfin de compte, aussi bien physiquement que moralement et je me maudissais en silence d'être si faible. Nous restâmes dans cette position le temps que je me calme, mes sanglots résonnant dans toute la pièce, seul bruit dans le silence assourdissant qui régnait ici. Finalement ce fut Finnick qui nous libérâmes de notre étreinte fraternel en ouvrant la porte sans même frapper:

-**Oh, désolé de gâcher vos effusions...Je peux repasser, **fit-il gentiment

-**Non c'est bon, maintenant que tu es là reste,** répliquai-je entre deux sanglots et je tachai de me ressaisir rapidement, je n'avais pas l'habitude de montrer mes sentiments autre que la joie en public.

-** Alors comment procède-t-on ?** demanda Lorian en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil usé et dont les couleurs se ternissaient par endroit

-**Pardon ?** questionnai-je à mon tour, incapable de comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion

-**Ah oui, tu n'es pas encore au courant toi... Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi ma belle et je t'expliquerais tout, **commença Finnick en tapotant la place à côté de lui et je le rejoignit m'asseyant là où il l'indiquait. Je n'avais rien à craindre de Finnick, du moins normalement...** Nous avons passés un contrat ton frère et moi: nous allons te ramener à la maison. Nous serons tes mentors à toi et Peter, mais je viens d'avoir une conversation avec lui et il ne vaut même pas la peine qu'on y pense...Enfin j'ai vaguement insinué que nous avions une préférence pour toi et il a commencé à pleurnicher comme un gosse de six ans et ça m'a tout de suite exaspéré. Il n'a même pas essayer de me convaincre de l'aider. Il ne pense qu'à sa petite vie qui va s'achever...**

**-Bref Finnick nous sommes là pour parler de Cyrielle pas de Peter,** coupa mon frère visiblement impatient

-**Oui autant pour moi. Je n'ai pas à t'expliquer le rôle des mentors tu sais très bien à quoi nous servons. Nous tenterons le tout pour le tout, ta vie est en jeu, et nous te ramènerons à la maison Cyrielle. Tu m'entends ? Tu rentreras.**

Rentrer... Finnick semblait si confiant, il avait même réussit à convaincre Lorian alors que moi-même j'en étais incapable. Est-ce qu'il y avait réellement une chance pour que je puisse rentrer ? Je l'espérai réellement. Finnick et Lorian m'expliquèrent tous ce qu'ils avaient prévus. Ils n'avaient pas terminé de m'expliquer que Fray vint nous chercher pour partir. Bien entendu, les mentors venaient avec nous et ils auraient tout le temps nécessaire de m'expliquer le reste de leurs plans. Ils venaient de me donner une once d'espoir, une potentielle chance de survie. _Enfin de compte si ma vie ne m'importe pas, elle importe pour les autres...Il faudra que je m'en souvienne le jour où je manquerai de motivation pour rester en vie..._

Nous montâmes dans le train et en route pour le Capitole. Ce soir là, la mer qui longeait notre district ne m'a jamais parut aussi belle qu'avec le reflet de la lune et des étoiles. Je pus dormir d'un sommeil calme jusqu'à notre arrivée... Le plus dur allait commencer, ce serait là-bas que tout se jouerait.


	5. Chapitre 4:Bienvenue au Capitole tributs

**Chapitre 4: Bienvenue au Capitole tributs !**

_Pdv: Lorian_

_Italique: pensées des personnages._

* * *

Nous avons beaucoup parlé avec Cyrielle de choses cachées qu'on ne voit pas à l'écran à propos des jeux. Disons simplement "les coulisses" des jeux: l'entraînement, les séances avec les mentors pour parler de stratégies etc. De stratégies mais aussi d'astuces entre autres... Puis il se fit tellement tard que chacun alla se coucher, le plus important étant dit et les choses furent clarifiées quand il y en avait besoin. Chacun sauf moi. Je repensais à tout ce qu'avait dit Finnick, il m'avait donné espoir et je le croyais maintenant quand il disait que l'on pouvait réellement ramener Cyrielle à la maison. Il avait parlé sans la moindre hésitation comme s'il avait déjà eu dans sa tête une stratégie tout faite ce qui était fort possible vu son incroyable victoire aux jeux et à son expérience passée au Capitole. _Il sait ce que ces gens veulent, et notre but et de leur donner ce qu'ils demandent si nous voulons "acheter" la vie de Cyrielle avec ces sponsors..._

Je tâchai de mettre sur une feuille, à la lumière de la lampe posée sur le bureau, les idées de bases, des conseils ainsi que des techniques de survie. Plus je fouillai dans ma tête les réponses plus les idées s'embrouillaient dans mon cerveau. Au final je ne savais même plus ce que je cherchais. Lorsque j'étais dans mes jeux, ma survie dépendait entièrement de mon instinct. _Or l'instinct ne se contrôle pas, il est influencé par ce que perçoit nos sens mais après ?_ Je pouvais toujours miser sur l'adrénaline qui envahirait Cyrielle dans ses moments critiques mais même là, rien ne me garantissait que la peur l'obligerait à agir plutôt que de la paralyser sur place. J'inscrivis sur la feuille d'une écriture mal assurée: "On ne doit jamais resté immobile face au danger..." Je ne pouvais pas écrire autre chose, j'étais incapable de savoir d'avance les réactions de Cyrielle, elle-même ne devait sans doute pas les connaître...

Incapable de réfléchir d'avantage, je partis dormir l'esprit tourmenté. Cette nuit je fus visité par mes anciens cauchemars, ceux dont je croyais m'être débarrasser depuis longtemps mais il faut croire que je m'étais trompé. Je revis la façon dont mon mon meurtre me mena à la victoire avec dégoût. Je me remémorai son visage enfantin, elle était à peine plus jeune que moi, quelques mois à peine seulement. Elle avait les cheveux blonds cendrés, de la même longueur que ceux de Cyrielle mais en beaucoup plus fin. Elle était déjà blessée à la hanche par un coup d'épée porté par le tribut du deux. Je lui ai tranché la gorge après l'avoir désarmer et casser les jambes pour l'empêcher de bouger comme elle tentait de s'échapper et de récupérer son arme. Même en rêve, le son des os qui craquent se faisait insupportable, comme des branches que l'on écrase par mégarde mais dont le bruit réveillerait un mort. Elle m'avait regardé dans les yeux et m'avait suppliée de l'épargner d'une mort remplit de souffrance...Et je ne l'ai fait pour ainsi dire. Je lui ai tranché la gorge d'un geste simple et rapide, sans peur ni hésitation. Après toutes les souffrances que notre traques lui avaient imposé et ce que je lui ai moi-même fait endurer, je pouvais bien me permettre de lui accorder une mort rapide. Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante cette petite à la base, mais moi non plus je ne l'étais pas. Je le suis devenu, je suis devenu un monstre couvert de sang...

_Et toi Cyrielle...Quelle sera ta réaction quand tu sauras ce que ça fait de vivre avec les mais couvertes du sang d'un autre que tu auras toi-même tué de tes propres mains de sang-froid ? Et qui seront les tributs que tu devras affronter ? Qui sont ceux qui te conduiront à ton salut...Ou à ta mort ?_

* * *

_Pdv: Cyrielle_

Je fus tirée de mon sommeil par une voix qui m'appela à travers la porte de ma cabine que j'avais volontairement fermée à clé pour justement ne pas être dérangée. Je m'éveillai difficilement, étirant comme un chat chacun de mes membres et faisant craquer mes os au frottai mes mains sur mes yeux avant d'aller ouvrir la porte à la personne qui venait de perturber mon sommeil en chemise de nuit de soie blanche. Je tombai sur Fray, accompagnée de Finnick et Lorian ainsi que Peter qui semblaient visiblement gênés que je sorte vêtue de cette façon:

-**Miss Underwood! Vous n'êtes pas sortable du tout! Regardez votre état: vous êtes lamentable avec vos cheveux en bataille, et vos vêtements ne sont pas du tout appropriés à une sortie! Vous avez dix minutes pour changer, ensuite nous passerons à table! **s'emporta Fray visiblement choquée par ma "prestance naturelle" comme j'aimais l'appeler.

Les autres ne répliquèrent rien, ce n'est pas comme si il y avait grand chose à dire en même temps, j'étais juste en sous-vêtements ! Je fermai la porte un sourire aux lèvres avant de me diriger vers l'armoire et tâcher de trouver des vêtements "appropriés à une sortie". J'optai finalement pour un haut bustier violet avec des volants noirs et une jupe noire très serrée avec des ballerines fautes de vêtements à ma taille. Beaucoup de gens dans notre district croyaient que j'étais mince, pour ne pas dire maigre, à cause du manque de nourriture mais en réalité, c'est juste que je ne grossissais pas. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la salle de bain afin me donner meilleure mine.

Je pensai que Fray exagérai quand elle disait que je n'étais pas présentable mais elle n'avait jamais été si proche de la réalité: j'avais vraiment une mine affreuse. Je passai de l'eau froide sur mon visage pour stimuler ma circulation sanguine et coiffai mes cheveux en une longue queue de cheval pour masquer les "dégâts" que je n'arrivais pas à réparer. Lorsque je fus à peu près satisfaite et que la personne qui se reflétait dans le miroir en face de moi ressemblait à quelque chose je pus enfin sortir de ma cabine. Cependant quand j'arrivai dans la cabine principale où nous devions nous rejoindre, je remarquai que mes chers camarades de voyage avaient déjà commencé à manger...Il faut dire que j'avais sans doute passer plus de dix minutes dans la salle de bain...

Je me servis rapidement d'un peu de tout et je parvins à rattraper les autres en peu de temps. J'avais beau ne pas grossir, je mangeais au moins pour deux tous les jours: pour moi et mon ventre. Fray nous expliqua à Peter et moi comment était le Capitole, les gens qu'on y rencontrait et les dernières tenues à la mode et autres excentricités qui ne m'intéressaient guère. Selon elle, le violet était une couleur à la mode ces derniers temps et en plus ça m'allait superbement et je devais absolument me faire teindre les cheveux de cette couleur. Elle pouvait toujours rêver pour que je laisse quelqu'un toucher mes cheveux !

Ce que l'on pouvait voir à la télévision n'était rien comparé à le vue qui s'offrait à nous à travers les hublots du train. C'était grand, immensément grand et splendide, magnifique etc. Un grand bâtiment blanc s'élevait majestueusement sur un vaste terrain à l'herbe verte bien coupée et les arbres étaient verts et pleins de feuilles. On aurait pu croire que nous étions pas en hiver lorsque l'on se trouvait ici... C'était comme si le temps n'avait aucune emprise ici, que le monde s'arrêtait pour un instant. Je restai sans voix devant tant de beauté mais je trouvai qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'eau à mon goût. Enfin je n'étais jamais pleinement satisfaite de ce que je voyais de toute façon...

Nous descendîmes du train vers trois heures de l'après-midi, devant les yeux de centaines de milliers de personnes nous accueillant à bras ouverts mais aussi très heureux de revoir Finnick et à ma grande surprise, Lorian également. _Tant mieux, l'attention ne sera pas sur nous pour le moment. J'ai une sainte horreur de ces regards posés sur moi... _Finnick salua rapidement la foule ainsi que Lorian mais ne s'attardèrent pas là-dessus. Nous gravîmes les marches jusqu'à l'hôtel du Président et je me sentis tout de suite mieux, mais en même temps la sérénité qui c'était installé n'avait pas tardé à laisser place à un autre sentiment qui, peu à peu, c'était insinué en moi, me dévorant de l'intérieur comme un poison dont le remède était inconnu. _Je crois que ça s'appelle "avoir peur"..._

J'avais le sentiment de n'être pas du tout à ma place ici et c'était le cas, indirectement je me trouvais en territoire "ennemi" me tenant exactement devant l'homme qui a donné la mort à mes parents des années auparavant. L'auteur même des souffrances de tout un peuple ne demandant qu'à survivre et vivre heureux...Enfant, on me racontait qu'on ne naissait pas avec le bonheur mais qu'on l'obtenait, dans mon cas cela a toujours été faux. Avant j'étais heureuse, aujourd'hui je fais semblant. J'ai appris à user de ça comme on use des masques, c'était comme un jeu pour moi, mais je gardai à l'esprit qu'un jour je ne pourrais plus user et abuser de mes masques sans m'arracher la peau...

Le président Snow se tenait en haut des marches face à nous et je remarquai que nous étions en présence des autres tributs. Il sourit voyant que nous étions tous ici et s'exprima d'une voix forte, hautement amplifiée par les hauts-parleurs qui se trouvaient dans chaque angle de la pièce de sorte à ne pas pouvoir ignorer la voix du Président même si nous n'étions pas devant lui:

-**Bienvenu au Capitole tributs! Que le sort vous soit favorable!**

_Tu parles! Je n'aurais pas cette chance! _Le président regarda dans la direction de Finnick et Lorian et son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il nous reconnu mon frère et moi. Quelque chose n'allait pas et je savais ce que c'était: nous étions les enfants de Mélina Caldween et Driss Underwood, les rebelles. Et maintenant, nous devions payés pour avoir leurs sangs dans nos veines. Le sang de la rébellion. La voix de la liberté.


	6. Chapitre 5: Les autres tributs

**Chapitre 5: Les autres tributs**

_/!\ Chapitre plus long que les autres /!\_

_PDV: Cyrielle_

* * *

Je sentis ses yeux posés sur nous constamment. Je ne pouvais être calme sachant que je me faisais épier par _ses_ yeux. Rapidement je demandai à Finnick si nous pouvions nous éclipser et il suivit mon regard afin de comprendre pourquoi, il acquiesça et nous prîmes l'ascenseur menant aux appartements destinés aux différents districts. Nous nous retirâmes dans l'appartement destiné au district 4, la tension était si grande que je parvenais plus à respirer normalement. Fray était encore dans le hall à parler avec ses "amis" et nous pouvions donc être nous-même. Si nous l'étions pas maintenant, pendant que nous étions en privée, nous ne le serions plus jamais... Je n'avais pas prévenu mon frère que nous avions donc laissé en bas. Ca n'était pas un problème, il me connaissait mieux que moi-même, il saurait où me trouver...

J'étais incapable de rassembler mes esprits sur une idée concrète, j'avais l'impression que le moindre de mes gestes pourraient me coûter la vie à tout instant. Je vis du coin de l'œil que Finnick me regarda d'un air inquiet et je tachai de reprendre contenance rapidement mais sans parvenir à le faire. Je me demandai si par hasard il savait ce qui c'était réellement passé le jour de la mort de mon père, quelques semaines plutôt avant que ma mère ne sombre dans une espèce de folie...Difficile d'ignorer un tel évènement mais je n'ai jamais réellement su ce qui c'était passé, j'étais trop petite...Trop petite pour comprendre ce qui se tramait autour de moi, trop innocente ou trop inconsciente du danger pour faire quelque chose... _Et le pire dans tout ça, ce n'est pas qu'ils soient morts, c'est de ne plus me souvenir de leur visage..._

Finnick passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour me réconforter et je me laissai aller contre lui. Je me tenais à lui comme s'il était le dernier rempart qui me protégeait de Snow et que s'il m'abandonnait, je mourrais dans d'atroces circonstances. Bientôt, Lorian nous rejoignit et je pus me sentir un peu rassurée, comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait à mes côtés, bien qu'il ai autant à perdre que moi dans cette histoire. Lui avait réussi les jeux, il symbolisait à lui seul une lueur d'espoir dans le district 4 comme dans tous les autres, Snow ne pouvait plus rien contre lui...Mais ça n'était pas mon cas, c'était sans doute pour ça que j'avais peur.

Nous mangeâmes en silence, tous savaient que la tension était presque palpable. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une pièce remplie de gazdont la moindre flamme ferait sauter tout ce qui se trouverait à sa portée... Le lendemain commencerait les premiers jours de l'entraînement suivit par l'interview avec César. Je ne savais ce que j'appréhendais le plus entre connaître mes futurs bourreaux ou de devoir justifier ma prestation sur scène car il était clair comme de l'eau de mer qu'elle n'avait pas passé inaperçue ailleurs. Je dormis cette nuit d'un sommeil mouvementé...

Le lendemain, je sus que c'était le jour décisif, je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur en salle d'entraînement quitte à commencer doucement le premier jour. En deux semaines, je devrais bien apprendre quelque chose qui me sauverait la vie le moment venu. Lorian et Finnick ne m'accompagneraient pas, je serais vraiment seule cette fois. Ce fus donc en chemin pour la salle d'entrainement dans les sous-sols, dans l'ascenseur vide hormis le fait que je m'y trouvais, que je tirai ces conclusions. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une salle aux murs gris, métalliques et froids dotée des équipements et des armes à la dernière pointe,je dissimulai mon émerveillement.

Tous les autres tributs étaient déjà sur place et je sentis leur regard emplis d'appréhension posés sur moi, cherchant mes moindres qualités, notant le maximum de défauts à mon sujet. Je m'interdis à battre en retraite, malgré ma peur il me fallait avancer. C'était seulement dans la peur que l'on pouvait montrer son courage. _Ils veulent regarder ? Eh bien qu'ils regardent! _pensai-je avec humeur. Je pénétrai dans la salle, désormais je ne pouvais plus reculer. Entrer c'était bien mais à présent vers où devais-je me diriger ? Lorian m'avait interdit de toucher une arme alors à part les canifs et autres couteaux pour découper les poissons, je ne savais que confectionner des filets et réaliser des hameçons passables pour la pêche. J'avais aussi une mince connaissance des plantes terrestres et je connaissais la faune et la flore marine sur le bout des doigts...Mais s'il n'y avait pas d'étendue d'eau dans l'arène tout cela ne me servirait à rien.

J'entrepris néanmoins de me diriger d'abord vers les ateliers dits "de survie". Si je ne savais pas me battre, les tributs en revanche réussiraient très bien à s'entre tuer tous seuls. Histoire de m'habituer à ma présence en ces lieux, je m'installai tout d'abord dans un atelier pour les nœuds dont je trouvai rapidement mes marques. En dix-minutes à peine j'avais déjà réalisé une cinquantaine de nœuds en un temps record. Je créais moi-même mes propres nœuds, symbiose de l'un et de l'autre, un mixte de celui-ci combiné à la corde de celui-là... Quelqu'un me toucha subitement l'épaule alors que j'étais en pleine réalisation et je sursautai de frayeur: un jeune homme probablement mon âge sinon un an de plus se tenait à côté de moi, les cheveux bruns comme l'écorce d'un arbre et les yeux d'un vert comme celui des arbres également. _Un arbre vivant ? _Cette pensée me fit rire mais j'eus la présence d'esprit de ne pas le montrer devant lui. Il parut décontenancé de ma réaction et s'excusa:

-**Pardon...Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais tu m'as l'air très douée avec les nœuds...Si tu pouvais m'expliquer comment en faire un ou deux je pourrais t'aider à faire autre chose en compensation, **fit-il en souriant timidement. Il me faisait penser à Finnick en plus jeune et en plus...terrestre si c'était le terme exacte.

-**Tu proposes un échange équivalent ? Une chose pour une autre ?** demandai-je sur la défensive.

-**En gros oui...Mais si tu refuses... **commença-t-il en faisant mine de s'éloigner déçu.

-**Attends ! Je...je vais te monter comment procéder,** répondis-je en soupirant.

-**Je savais que tu accepterais!** se réjouit-il en souriant plus franchement cette fois.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?** répliquai-je avec emportement.

-**Rien rien,** fit-il en riant,** bon comment on fait pour réaliser un truc pareil ?**

Il prit le nœud que j'étais en train de réaliser et le fit rouler entre ses doigts afin de comprendre son fonctionnement et son montage. Je le laissai regarder un moment, voyant son expression changer au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait que le nœud n'était pas un nœud unique mais un assemblage de plusieurs autres nœuds tous aussi complexes à réaliser séparément. Je me souvins du dicton qui disait "Un ami en plus c'est un ennemi de moins". Peut être pourrais-je faire une alliance avec ce jeune homme mystérieux à l'humeur si changeante et imprévisible ? Je ne savais ni son nom, ni le district d'où il était originaire. Il avait l'air d'être un tribut de carrière mais je n'en avais aucune certitude. Il avait une belle musculature bien prononcée, il y avait donc autant de chance qu'il soit issus d'un district nécessitant une grande force physique comme le onze ou le douze ou qu'il soit du deux ou du un. Il fallait que je lui pose la question:

-**Dis...Je peux te poser une question ?** m'enquis-je

-**Tu viens de le faire,** répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire ce qui me désappointa

-**Non mais ce que je veux dire c'est que...Oh et puis laisse tomber après tout, ça n'est pas important...** répliquai-je en soupirant

-**Tu es donc du genre à abandonner facilement hein ? Pas moi...C'est dommage venant de la fille de Mélina Caldween...**

**-Tu connais ma mère ?! **m'exclamai-je surprise. Un peu trop fort visiblement puisque toutes les personnes aux alentours tournèrent la tête vers nous.

-**Qui n'a jamais entendu parler de "La Chanson de la Rébellion" ? Elle résonne encore aujourd'hui dans pas mal de district, dans le mien aussi si tu veux savoir, mais beaucoup moins que dans les autres.**

**-Mais...Qui es-tu ?**

**-Il ne vaut mieux pas que je te le dise en tout cas pour le moment, tu risquerais de me détester à vie pour ça même si...Bref, tu me montres comment on fait ça ou pas ? **acheva-t-il en désignant le nœud qu'il avait posé sur la table de la tête.

Me lançant dans des explications claires, je montrai de façon simple comment réaliser le premier nœud et ensuite comment l'enrouler autour du deuxième de façon à lier les deux en tirant sur le bout de la corde du premier nœud. Mes explications n'étaient pas si complexes qu'elles en avaient l'air selon moi, mais elles l'étaient suffisamment pour qu'il décroche au bout de quelques minutes à peine, entre le premier et le deuxième nœud. Il me stoppa dans mon élan:

-**STOP ! Arrête! Je suis complètement perdu. Ce n'est pas toi, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas...Montre-moi.**

Il me tendit la corde en signe d'abandon et je l'aidai à comprendre le principe cette fois plus longuement, le laissant faire en même temps que moi, corrigeant ses fautes quand il en faisait...C'est-à-dire assez souvent. Au bout d'un certain temps, d'une grande patiente et d'un soupçon de persévérance il parvint à faire un nœud plus que convenable et je fus très fière de "mon élève" qui était d'autant plus fière que moi. Je ne pouvais que le féliciter devant un travail de cette qualité:

-**Félicitation! Tu as **(enfin)** fait du bon travail! Ton nœud est parfait! **

**-Merci beaucoup, après tout le temps passé dessus je n'aurais jamais le courage d'en faire un autre... Mais concrètement à quoi sert-il ? Je n'ai jamais vu de nœud de la sorte...**

**-Concrètement, si tu poses au sol la partie basse du nœud et que tu bloques le reste avec quelque chose de suffisamment lourd pour tenir la corde mais assez léger pour pouvoir réagir à une masse, cette partie va se relever tenant ainsi la chose qui a heurté la corde hors de portée...Disons qu'il vaut mieux que ça ne soit pas ta tête qui tombe dessus si tu ne veux pas mourir pendu, **dis-je d'un ton radical

La bonne humeur générale venait de partir en fumée. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de sortir un truc pareil ? Visiblement il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassait avec mes parents, quelque chose que je devais savoir à tout prix quitte à lui faire cracher cette réponse s'il le fallait. Je ne savais plus quoi dire pour retrouver la situation d'il y a quelques instants mais heureusement il prit la parole:

-**Au fait, je m'appelle Cloud, Cloud Fyrell. District 2...** fit-il doucement

-**Cyrielle. Cyrielle Underwood, district 4, **répondis-je sur le même ton même s'il savait qui j'étais.

Il semblait guetter ma réaction, comme si j'aurais du comprendre quelque chose lorsqu'il m'a dit son nom. Et effectivement ce nom me rappelait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, seulement je n'arrivais pas à mettre un visage à ce nom... Cloud voulut remplir sa part du contrat aujourd'hui même et je dus lui avouer que je ne savais manier aucune arme. Il m'avoua à son tour que ça se voyait plutôt bien en particulier dans mon regard, car selon lui mon âme n'était pas encore souillée malgré que je fus face à la mort plus d'une fois. Il me prit une courte épée, basique et de taille moyenne, le genre d'épée que l'on manie à une main, d'après lui c'était la seule arme qui me convenait parfaitement. J'étais frêle et plutôt petite, je pourrais donc compter sur mon agilité et ma rapidité pour tuer ou éviter d'être tuée. Durant deux ou trois heures, j'appris les bases du maniement de l'épée, comment elle se tenait en passant par le coup d'estoc et pour finir le coup de grâce. Je fus très rapidement à bout de souffle et en complète transpiration cependant je refusais de m'arrêter et de m'avouer à moi-même que j'en pouvais plus. Moi et ma stupide fierté!

Malgré tout, Cloud sentit ma difficulté et proposa qu'on fasse un petite pause que je ne pus refuser. Il sourit en me narrant ses anciens souvenirs, la première fois qu'il avait tenu une arme dans ses mains, qu'il l'avait soupesé et quand il avait commencé à s'entraîner avec même si, normalement, cela était interdit...Mais personne n'a jamais vraiment suivit les règles à la lettre, les règles sont là pour être enfreintes alors à quoi bon parlementer sur ça ?

Il continua sur sa lancée en me parlant ensuite des autres tributs: Mathew et Chad district 1, très bon lanceurs de couteaux et incollables aux maniements de la lance. Ericsa, le tribut féminin du district 2, une redoutable combattante aux dagues et aux poignards, elle s'y connaissait aussi très bien en poisons comme j'ai pu le découvrir par la suite à l'atelier des plantes comestibles ou tueuses (au passage j'ai découvert qu'à forte doses, ce que je croyais pouvoir soigner pouvait aussi tuer...il fallait que je me montre très prudente avec certaines herbes...). Mallen et Fallen, tributs du district 5, ils pouvaient se fondre dans la nature aussi facilement que la gomme efface le crayon. Maldin et Kyla, district 7, marteaux et haches comme armes de prédilection etc. Je ne retins même pas toutes les informations qu'il me donna, trop surprise de savoir comment il avait pu réussir à en glaner autant. En rentrant dans mes appartements après l'entrainement, je m'endormis comme une souche sans même manger ni parler aux autres.

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

_Premièrement bonjour à tous ceux qui ont terminé de lire le chapitre! J'en ai fait un beaucoup plus long que les précédents et je tiens à préciser que cela risque d'arriver souvent au fur et à mesure que nous progresserons dans l'histoire puisque je mélangerai les deux points de vues en même temps. Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes ayant lu ma fiction jusqu'à présent et ceux qui la liront par la suite (parce que c'est gens là aussi sont très importants! :3) Donc maintenant, place aux (quelques) réponses:_

_à BoucheB (sympa le jeux de mot du pseudo au passage ^^): Merci d'être très active sur la fiction et de commenter régulièrement ! Ensuite, le passage sur les os qui craque (chapitre 5) est assez...perturbant disons j'avoue, et il est vrai que mourir comme ça doit faire horriblement souffrir (mais j'aime la violence et le sang partout comme une grosse psychopathe :P). Comme tu t'en doutes, les malheurs de Cyrielle et Lorian ( et Finnick entre parenthèses :P) sont loin d'être terminés et j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour qu'ils leur arrivent des choses assez surprenantes pour justement donner de l'action à la fic (tout en essayant de rester un minimum cohérente...). Et en parlant de Finnick, je t'avoue que j'aurais bien aimé qu'il vienne pour moi aussi (grosse rêveuse que je suis)_

_à Lilianna Odair: Merci de ta remarque, j'espère que mes autres chapitres seront aussi bien que le trois ^^_

Gros bisous salés venant du district 4 à tous!


	7. Chapitre6:Révélation d'un lointain passé

**Chapitre 6: Révélation d'un lointain passé**

_PDV: Lorian_

* * *

Cyrielle est rentrée de la salle d'entraînement complètement épuisée, à peine si elle arrivait à tenir debout... Elle monta seulement dans sa chambre sans même manger et dormit jusqu'au matin. Je m'inquiétai un peu de ce qu'il avait pu se passer en salle d'entraînement pour qu'elle revienne dans cet état là. Non pas que ma sœur ne soit pas une personne "sportive" pour ainsi dire, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main sur la chose qui aurait pu la fatiguer à ce point.

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit moi, comparé aux autres. J'étais sans cesse visité par les morts qui revenaient me hanter chaque soir. Je n'étais pas comme Finnick ou ces autres vainqueurs, ceux qui se réveillaient la nuit en hurlant. Mais je n'étais pas plus courageux qu'eux non plus: j'évitai le sommeil pour ne plus voir _leur visage._ Je ne valais guère mieux que ceux qui criaient lorsqu'ils avaient peur. J'avais même encore moins de courage que ces gens là: malgré le fait de savoir qu'ils ne dormiraient pas de la nuit, ils arrivaient à fermer les yeux...Moi non, je me forçai à fuir le sommeil pour rester seul...

Je contemplai le lever de soleil depuis le balcon, me rappelant que Cyrielle adorait les couchers et levers de soleil surtout depuis la vue du hangar désaffecté du district...Elle avait raison, vu d'en haut tout devenait réellement magnifique même si me refusai à l'admettre devant elle. La partie orientale du ciel se teintait de douces couleurs roses aux milles nuances avec un soupçon d'or et de cuivre plus une pincée de rouge sang. _La mer doit être magnifique sous de pareils reflets_ pensai-je. Je regardai le monde s'éveiller doucement, rythmé par les "tic, tac" réguliers de l'horloge murale en bois d'if accrochée sur le mur de la façade ouest. J'étais tellement absorbé dans mes pensées que je ne réalisai pas immédiatement la petite silhouette féminine assise à côté de moi qui contemplait le ciel de nature divine jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise:_  
_

-**Ca ressemble à la maison tu ne crois pas ? On dirait que tout est pareil en haut, peut importe l'endroit où l'on se trouve, le ciel, lui, reste le même partout.**

**-Oui...Dommage qu'on observe le ciel d_'ici,_ **fis-je amer

-**C'est vrai que du toit de la bâtisse, ça serait d'autant plus magnifique...On va y faire un tour ?** me demanda Cyrielle une étincelle dans les yeux.

-**...Tu n'es pas fatiguée de la veille ?**

**-Non ça va, j'ai passé une bonne nuit...J'ai encore un peu mal partout mais ça va passer au fur et à mesure. Toi par contre ça n'a pas l'air d'aller...Si tu veux qu'on en parle ou plutôt qu'on en _re parle,_**suggéra-t-elle avec son éternelle bienveillance envers moi

**-Non pas la peine. Le problème n'est pas moi. Donne-moi deux minutes que je me change et on monte sur le toit ça te va ?**

**-Parfait! On réveille Finnick ou pas besoin ?** questionna-t-elle

**-Laisse-le dormir s'il y arrive, les nuits complètes sont tellement rares...**achevai-je en me levant avant de me diriger vers ma chambre.

J'abandonnai Cyrielle sur le balcon et montai les marches de marbres doucement, leur fraîcheur me faisant grelotter à chaque pas que je faisais. Je me changeai rapidement en mettant un pantalon marron foncé et un tee-shirt blanc simple. Cyrielle m'attendait devant la porte, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux bruns, l'enroulant autour de ses doigts pour en faire une sorte de nœud. Elle acheva de le défaire et de libérer ses cheveux lorsqu'elle me vit arriver. Elle me précéda jusqu'à l'ascenseur, les couloirs semblaient encore tous endormis, la lumière commençait à peine à traverser les vitres et à illuminer les couloirs,le monde s'immergeait doucement de son sommeil.

Nous montâmes en silence, regardant clignoter les boutons de l'ascenseur jusqu'au douzième étage. De là, il fallait continuer à pied jusqu'à une porte métallique située au bout du couloir gauche et grimper à une échelle aux barreaux inoxydables. _Parfait jusque dans les moindres détails...Même les issues peu fréquentées sont dans un parfait état.._ constatai-je en laissant Cyrielle grimper en première. D'après mes souvenirs, il y avait un jardin sur le toit, mais pour x raison il ne s'y trouvait plus désormais. _Pourquoi l'avoir enlever ?_ Je laissai ma sœur monter et la rejoignis sur le toit quelques secondes après. L'air froid qui venait de l'est revigorait nos poumons et nous faisait du bien à tous les deux. Étrangement, cela me donna envie de naviguer, de prendre le large, le vent gonflerait mes voiles et porterait _Le Conquérant _vers une île inconnue, Cyrielle à la barre et moi devant à la guider...

-**Dis Cyrielle, tu te souviens pourquoi on a appelé notre bateau _Le Conquérant ?_**

**_-_En souvenir de papa non ? Je ne sais plus, ça remonte à trop loin pour moi...**

**-Oui, c'est bien en souvenir de papa qu'on a appelé notre bateau comme ça,** expliquai-je doucement. **On**** racontait dans le district que notre père avait navigué des jours durant car on ne trouvait aucun poisson nul part. Miraculeusement, il a rapporté des centaines et des centaines de poissons de son petit séjour en mer. Après ça on l'a surnommé "Le conquérant des mers" pour avoir rapporté du poisson alors que personne n'avait réussi un tel exploit en cette période.**

-**Dis donc, notre famille a accompli des miracles ! Nous avons tous fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire à ce que je t'entends! Haha, je comprends mieux certaines réactions maintenant.**

Nous nous assîmes à même le sol, faute de bancs comme autrefois mais cela ne nous gêna pas. Je ramassai un morceau de plastique qui traînait par terre et le jetai dans le vide. Il rebondit contre le champs de force avant de retomber à mes pieds. _Lui au moins reste fidèle au poste..._ Cyrielle bailla et je m'enquis des informations de la veille:

-**Au fait tu ne m'a pas raconté ta première séance d'entrainement hier... Je suis désolée de t'avoir interdit de prendre une arme, tu risques de mourir à cause de moi maintenant.**

**-Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'aurais deux semaines pour apprendre de quel côté on tient une épée. J'ai déjà trouvé un entraîneur d'ailleurs. Et un potentiel allié.**

**-Potentiel ? **fis-je en levant les sourcils

-**Oui...Je n'ai pas osé lui demandé le jour même de notre rencontre s'il voulait faire équipe avec moi pour les jeux. Il m'a l'air d'être une personne bien...****  
**

**-Ne lui fait pas confiance Cye, **coupai-je avec colère,** je ne sais pas de qui tu parles mais il n'est pas ton ami. S'il veut rentrer chez lui, il devra te tuer.**

**-J'en ai conscience merci bien, mais il est plus facile de tuer quelqu'un qui est proche de soi que quelqu'un dont on ignore la position tu ne crois pas ? Si Cloud et moi faisons équipe, je saurais à tout instant ou il se trouve, **répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

-**Attends...Répète ? Tu as rencontré qui ?** demandai-je espérant avoir mal entendu

-**Cloud Fyrell, district 2. Mon entraîneur et potentiel allié,** répondit-elle d'un air de défi

Je n'en cru pas mes oreilles. Elle et Cloud ? Jamais, je le tuerai de mes propres mains s'il le fallait quitte à me faire exécuter par la suite mais je ne le laisserai pas avec ma sœur. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et même si je savais que Cyrielle n'était pour rien dans cette histoire, qu'elle était trop petite pour se souvenir de tout ça, je me mis en tête que la jeunesse n'excusait pas tout et je ne pus m'empêcher d'hurler:

-**JAMAIS! TU M'ENTENDS ? JAMAIS TU NE FERAS EQUIPE AVEC LUI !**

Elle se leva brusquement et se tint face à moi de toute sa hauteur bien que j'eusse une tête de plus qu'elle, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux mais au lieu d'hurler comme je venais de le faire, elle dit d'une voix calme:

-**Et pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que Cyrielle...** commençai-je en me ressaisissant, **l****e district deux ne sert pas qu'à faire de la maçonnerie...Il y a une particularité propre à ce district caché de tous: le recrutement des Pacificateurs...**

**-Et alors ? Le rapport avec Cloud où est-il ?**

**-Cyrielle...La personne qui a ordonné l'exécution de notre père, cette personne...C'est le père de Cloud.**

* * *

_PDV: Cyrielle_

-**Cyrielle...La personne qui a ordonné l'exécution de notre père, cette personne...C'est le père de Cloud.**

Je crus que l'on me mettait un coup de poing dans l'estomac, expulsant tout l'air de mes poumons, arrêtant momentanément mes facultés mentales et le temps autour de moi. Le père de Cloud aurait ordonné l'assassinat du mien ? Lorian n'avait aucune raison de me mentir, je savais qu'il disait la vérité et sa façon de réagir envers Cloud était tout à fait légitime. Mais Cloud n'était pas son père cependant, mais je n'avais aucune garanti qu'il me garderait en vie si nous faisions équipe...Alors c'était donc ça ? La lueur que j'avais vu la veille dans ses yeux ça n'était pas de l'admiration ou autre...C'était de la pitié. Une fois de plus. Un sentiment qui me suivrait jusqu'à la fin de mes jours parce que j'étais la fille de traites et que le destin s'était acharné sur moi. Quand cela cesserai-t-il ? Sans doute jamais. Mais voilà une révélation d'un lointain passé, d'une époque révolue à tout jamais.

Je ne savais pas si je devais me mettre en colère ou non. Mon père avait été pendu pour avoir pêcher du poisson dans une réserve pour nourrir les habitants du district qui n'en avait pas les moyens... Est-ce que Cloud me garderait en vie un moment en souvenir de mes parents et de l'injustice de l'exécution ? Pour excuser les agissements passés de son père ? _Dans tous les cas, il devra faire tomber ce masque à un moment s'il veut rentrer chez lui et très franchement, il a toutes les chances_ _de gagner._ Je pris une profonde inspiration et dis calmement:

-**Mais Cloud n'est pas son père, et je ne trouverai pas meilleur allié qu'un tribut de carrière si je veux avoir une chance de rentrer. Tu l'as dis toi-même, je ne sais rien faire, je ne sais pas combattre alors autant que je trouve quelqu'un capable de se battre pour moi. Il pourrait _m'aider._**

**_-_Mais pourquoi il le ferait ? Qu'est ce que tu es pour lui ? Qui te dit que lorsqu'il y aura un affrontement, il ne te laissera pas purement et simplement mourir de la main de quelqu'un d'autre seulement pour ne pas avoir à te tuer ? Tu es idiote Cye...Idiote et inconsciente, **fit simplement mon frère en détournant la tête.

-**Ou tout simplement innocente, **termina une voix derrière nous

Nous nous retournâmes ensemble afin de savoir qui venait de parler et nous vîmes Finnick, les cheveux en épis de blé, le réveil étant dur pour tout le monde. Il avait le regard et la voix grave. Il semblait énervé, peut être était ce parce que nous ne lui avons pas parlé de mon "coéquipier".

-**Ne te mêle pas de ça Fin'. Tu parles comme...**commença mon frère

**-Comme son mentor,** coupa Finnick les bras croisés.

Je ne savais que répondre, je vis bien que mon frère ne s'attendait pas à ce que Finnick prenne ma défense pour ainsi dire et il ne semblait pas faiblir devant mon frère non plus. Je ressentis un immense malaise (un sentiment devenu familier ces derniers temps) vis-à-vis de moi cette fois: si jamais Fin' et Lorian en venaient à se détester, je ne saurais pas sur qui compter dans l'arène or j'aurais besoin d'un appuis quand je serais seule à défier le dieu de la mort. Aucun des deux hommes ne se quittaient des yeux et moi, au milieu, je me sentais cruellement seule. J'avais besoin de soutien, d'aide et voilà que je me retrouvais au centre d'un conflit dont je ne pouvais deviner l'issue. Je m'enfuis en courant, sautant directement depuis le toit dans la trappe sans même prendre la peine de me servir de l'échelle pour gagner le sol en toute sécurité. J'entendis au loin des voix qui m'appelaient mais au fur et à mesure que je courais je les entendaient se faire de plus en plus faibles jusqu'à devenir inaudibles. Je martelai le bouton de l'ascenseur jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'ouvre et m'engouffrai à l'intérieur sans réfléchir d'avantage.

Je regagnai l'appartement et le verrouillai derrière moi, tant pis pour les autres dehors. Je devais parler à quelqu'un, me confier, vider mon sac une bonne fois pour toute. Je pensai à Cloud mais c'était une mauvaise idée, après tout il était l'une des raisons majeures de ce qui m'arrivait en ce moment. J'aperçus le téléphone sur le mur près de la baie vitrée du balcon et je composai le numéro de Mags avec une certaine maladresse. Je savais qu'elle ne me répondrai pas, elle ne le pouvait plus, mais elle m'écouterait et ferait des petits bruits que je pourrais toujours essayé de traduire par un oui ou un non. Le "bip bip" lent et régulier du téléphone me perturba plus qu'il devait me rassurer, peut être que Mags était sortie après tout... J'entendis au bout du fil un certain " Ggngn ?" et je poussai un soupir de soulagement non dissimulé. J'eus presque les larmes aux yeux quand j'entendis sa voix et ce fut entre deux sanglots que je lui contais mon récit qui fut ponctué de "gngn" et de "tssstss" entre d'autres petits bruits que je parvenais pas à reproduire.

Après vingt minutes au téléphone au moins, je reposai le combiné sur son socle, soulagée d'avoir pu enfin confier à quelqu'un ce qui se tramait dans nos vies actuellement. Je ne savais pas ce qu'en pensait Mags mots pour mots mais je savais que tôt ou tard elle pourrait faire quelque chose pour améliorer la situation, j'avais confiance en elle. Elle était mon dernier rempart en quelque sorte...


	8. Chapitre 7: Réconfort

**Chapitre 7: Réconfort**

_PDV: Cyrielle_

* * *

J'entendis leurs voix à travers la porte d'entrée à laquelle j'étais adossée. Des supplications faites d'une voix cassante pour me forcer à ouvrir la porte. Non, ils pouvaient toujours courir. Mais je dus bien les laisser rentrer à un moment lorsqu'un muet passa dans le couloir et les découvrit devant la porte à attendre que celle-ci s'ouvre, autrement ils auraient pu passé la nuit dehors si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi. J'étais énervée contre eux, contre le monde entier. La raison de ma colère n'était pas tout à fait légitime mais m'énerver me faisait du bien et je ne voulais pas m'arrêter. Elle me donnait la force que je ne possédais pas naturellement.

Ils ne cherchèrent pas à s'excuser tout de suite voyant qu'avec mon humeur cela ne servirait à rien et je leur en fus reconnaissante. J'aurais craqué dès l'instant où ils auraient ouvert la bouche. Ces derniers temps, je n'avais vu que très rarement Fray, peut être était ce le moment d'aller la voir et de lui parler, juste histoire de détourner mon attention sur autre chose que mes problèmes. Avec elle, toute banalité devenait un sujet de conversation sérieux mais si je ne voulais pas vraiment dialoguer un simple sujet sur la mode me suffirait à la faire parler pendant des heures sans que j'eusse à placer le moindre mot créant ainsi une parfaite diversion. Le plan parfait, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.

Je me mis donc en quête de Fray et je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas chose aisée que de la trouver. Je déambulai un peu partout avant d'atterrir dans le hall où se trouvait déjà plusieurs tributs. Je me frappai le front du plat de la main : j'avais complètement négligé d'aller en salle d'entraînement ce jour-là mais je remarquai que je pourrais toujours y aller l'après-midi même si je séchais le matin. Au pire l'entrainement n'était pas obligatoire mais si certains tributs séchaient un ou deux jours, il était sûrement rare qu'ils sèchent deux semaines à moins d'être vraiment sûrs de ses capacités ce qui bien évidemment, n'était pas mon cas.

Cette fois les regards se posèrent sur moi quelques instants à peine avant de se désintéresser de moi et de retourner à leur occupation. _Je crois reconnaître le tribut du 3 et du 1...Et puis aussi ceux du 7 et du 5._ Je notai que le 3 et le 1 discutaient ensembles ainsi que le 7 et le 5. Ils devaient certainement préparer secrètement une alliance quelconque chacun de leur côté. A penser aux alliances, je me remémorai immédiatement Cloud. Il fallait que je le vois pour savoir si oui ou non, nous formerions une alliance comme ça je serais fixée et je pourrais tâcher de concentrer mon esprit sur autre chose, ma concentration étant assez volatile ces derniers temps.

Je ne trouvais pas Fray mais à la place je me heurtai contre quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu tandis que je marchai (d'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour me cogner contre cette personne, il était difficile de ne pas la voir...). Je bafouillai quelques excuses maladroite que le jeune homme, le tribut du un, se contenta d'accepter avec un sourire moqueur avant de se retourner vers le tribut du 3 visiblement autant amusé que son partenaire. Ils reprirent leur conversation sans se soucier de moi et quelqu'un me prit violemment par le bras avant de m'entraîner plus loin tout en murmurant:

-**T'es idiote ou quoi ? T'excuser comme ça alors que tu passes déjà suffisamment pour faible! Comme si on avait besoin de ça...** fit la voix que j'identifiai immédiatement comme étant celle de Cloud.

-**Cloud ? Mais t'es pas à l'entrainement ? **demandai-je surprise malgré la douleur qui irradiait mon bras

-**Ben figures-toi que je te cherchais ! Qu'est ce tu fais là toi ?** questionna-t-il à son tour

-**Euh je cherchais Fray pour lui parler quelque chose...Tu l'aurais pas vu des fois ? **continuai-je avec une innocence feinte

-**Non je ne l'ai pas vue mais si tu tiens vraiment à parler avec quelqu'un je suis là je te signale, **répliqua-t-il un sourire malicieux au visage

-**Déjà de un, tu me lâches parce que tu me fais mal, de deux je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais ce que j'ai à raconter.**

**-A ce point là vraiment ? Je t'en prie je suis tout ouï,** répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le banc à côté de nous après m'avoir lâché le bras qui commençait à devenir rouge.

-**Non vraiment, je ne pense pas que t'en parler soit une bonne idée...J'aurais jamais du te dire ça, laisse tomber.**

**-Je te l'ai déjà dit: je ne laisse JAMAIS tomber. Alors maintenant ou tu parles ou je te fais parler ok ?**

Je ne tenais vraiment pas à savoir de quelle manière il s'y prendrait pour me faire parler mais une chose était claire: je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. De toute façon, il était le mieux placé pour m'aider quand on y réfléchissait bien. Prenant ma décision je lui avouai sans le moindre détour:

-**Je sais tout. Je sais ce qui s'est passé pour mon père enfin, pour nos familles. Je comprends que tu ais pu croire que je t'en voudrais mais ça n'est pas le cas. Tu n'y est pour rien de ce qui s'est passé ce jour là, tu devais être à peine plus vieux que moi. Nous n'aurions rien pu faire pour empêcher les choses de se dérouler de la façon dont elles se sont déroulées. De toute façon ce sont des choses passées. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour ça...Mais plus de mon frère.**

**-De ton frère ? **enchaîna-t-il surprit

-**Oui, il te hais de façon inimaginable juste parce que tu es le fils de celui qui a tué notre père. Il te voue une haine infinie, je dois t'avouer que c'est bien la première fois que je le vois de cette manière depuis son retour des jeux et même depuis bien avant.**

**-Pourtant je pensais que ton frère n'était pas un homme à se laisser prendre aussi facilement par la haine après qu'il ai enduré les jeux. C'était plus ton sort qui m'inquiétais mais visiblement je me suis trompé. Heureusement que ça arrive à tout le monde autrement...**

**-Et nous nous sommes d'ailleurs disputés à ce sujet...à _ton _sujet pour ainsi dire. Il ne veut pas que je te vois ni même que je mentionne ton nom en sa présence si je ne veux pas qu'il tue quelqu'un. **

**-Et toi ? **demanda-t-il en se rapprochant soudainement de moi, **qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

Je me sentis rougir mais je ne bougeai pas de l'endroit où j'étais. Je m'interdis à battre en retraite malgré la chaleur qui s'insinuait en moi pour une raison qui m'était inconnue. Il me fixait intensément de ses yeux verts magnifiques et je trouvai au fond de moi le courage de murmurer:

-**Qu'on soit alliés. Je te veux comme partenaire dans les jeux.**

**-Tu es bien courageuse de t'opposer à la volonté d'un vainqueur...Heureusement pour toi que tu ne te sois pas opposée à _ma_ volonté.**

**-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que cela aurait changé de toute façon ?**

**-Ca m'aurait répugné d'avoir ton sang sur mes mains...Je t'attends à deux heures dans la salle d'entraînement au niveau de l'atelier des nœuds, **lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner avec nonchalance.

Je ne savais pas comment prendre sa réaction et je n'arrivais pas non plus à mettre un mot sur ce qui venait de se passer. _Flirt ?_ Cette pensée me fit rougir d'avantage. Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que Cloud flirt avec moi, il avait juste tenté de me manipuler pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait à savoir notre alliance, et heureusement je désirais la même chose...Quelles auraient été les conséquences si j'avais refusé ? Aucune idée. Je tenterais l'expérience bien assez tôt, je trouverais bien un truc à l'entraînement pour le contredire et voir ce qui se passerait par la suite. Je sentis malgré tout que je commettais là une très grave erreur mais la curiosité l'emporta sur la raison et la sécurité. En chemin pour retourner à l'appartement désormais j'étais entièrement calme (et confuse) je tombais sur Fray qui sortit de je ne sais où et engageai la conversation:

-**Bonjour Fray, justement je vous cherchais.**

-**Oui en effet c'est un bon jour qui s'annonce. Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?**

-**J'avais seulement besoin de parler à quelqu'un mais je crois que ce n'est plus nécessaire...**

- **Oh mais voyons, il a TOUJOURS quelque chose à dire, je t'en prie raconte-moi tout surtout si c'est à propos de Cloud.**

**-Vous êtes au courant ?! **m'exclamai-je surprise

-**Bien entendu que je le suis, nous formons tous une grande équipe je te rappelle. Je reviens justement de l'appartement. J'ai parlé avec Finnick et Lorian qui sont un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment tous les deux. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris ton histoire ma petite, en tout cas tu as de très bons goûts!**

**-Je vous demande pardon ?**

**-Cloud est un beau garçon, il a tout pour lui et tu es tout à fait pareille ma petite. Pourquoi ne tentes-tu pas ta chance avec lui ?**

**-Pourquoi ? MAIS PARCE QUE L'UN DE NOUS DEUX VA MOURIR SI ON NE MEURE PAS ENSEMBLES ! **m'emportai-je

-**Oh oui j'oubliais, je suis d'humeur distraite ces derniers temps, mais sinon je trouve que tu as très bien fait de le choisir comme allié. Fais tout de même attention à toi, votre alliance est comme un miroir dans lequel on se reflète: on ne sait jamais ce qui se cache réellement derrière l'autre côté. Garde bien à l'esprit qu'à tout moment il pourra rompre l'alliance si tu ne le fais pas avant. Mais quoi qu'il arrive je suis sûre que tu feras le bon choix tant que tu ne commences pas à chanter partout! Tu n'es pas comme le reste de ces tributs, tu connais l'importance de la vie et le prix qu'elle a... Tu ressembles beaucoup à tes parents Cyrielle, mais tu n'es pas comme eux, ne le devient pas, ne _meure _pas, **acheva-t-elle en mettant derrière mes oreilles une de mes mèches brunes avant de s'en aller dans ses chaussures à talons trop grands pour elle.

Ces dernières paroles me surprirent beaucoup venant de Fray, je ne la croyais pas capable de ressentir de pareilles émotions juste parce qu'elle venait du Capitole. _Ton frère a raison: tu n'es qu'une idiote. Règle numéro 1: Ne juge jamais sur les apparences. _Mais au fond de moi la seule véritable règle était: _Ne pas mourir._ Ces mots résonnèrent en moi comme une hymne, comme les paroles d'une chanson et mélanger aux paroles de Fray, ils me transmirent un puissant réconfort et une totale confiance en ma cause: je _pouvais _survivre si je m'en donnais les moyens.

* * *

_PDV: Lorian_

Cyrielle remonta à l'appartement un léger sourire aux lèvres qu'elle tenta de faire disparaître quand elle passa le pas de la porte. Elle ne semblait plus énervée mais je préférais attendre un peu avant de m'excuser malgré tout. Durant l'absence de Cyrielle et Fray, Finnick a tenté de s'excuser auprès de moi et je n'ai pas cherché à créer d'autres problèmes et j'ai moi-même prononcé des excuses. Dans notre petite querelle nous avions réveillé Peter Dricks qui se leva et partit pour la séance d'entraînement quotidien. On avait tendance a beaucoup trop le négliger lui... Il fallait qu'on garde un œil sur lui également, il pouvait tout aussi bien poignarder Cyrielle dans le dos si on ne faisait pas attention,qu'un autre tribut. Peter était un peu comme un chien, il y avait deux solutions possibles avec lui: soit on tend la main et il la lèche, soit on tend la main et il la mord.

Cyrielle vint naturellement s'asseoir à côté de moi avant de dire:

-**Je sais que tu ne penses qu'à ma survie, mais je sais ce que je fais. Pour une fois dans toute notre vie, fais-moi confiance.**

Elle semblait réellement savoir ce qu'elle faisait alors pourquoi ne pas lui laisser une chance après tout ? J'hochai la tête pour lui signaler mon accord et elle sourit très franchement sans se cacher cette fois. J'eus néanmoins un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose allait se passer, je le sentais, et quoi que cela fusse, je ne pourrais pas l'arrêter...

Elle parla aussi quelques minutes avec Finnick d'une voix posée et assurée et il l'écoutait sans l'interrompre. Heureusement qu'il était là, je ne pourrais jamais faire pleinement confiance aux agissements de Cyrielle, lui le pouvait. Elle avait au moins une personne sur laquelle se reposer, et ça n'était pas moi. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'accepter cette réalité et de supporter cette douleur qui me rongeait intérieurement. Mes jeux m'ont rendu méfiant et froid. Jaloux ? Oui je l'étais, car Finnick pouvait sans doute la protéger, moi non. Il était ouvert à toute proposition et acceptait plus volontiers les offres de Cyrielle. Je ressentis une puissante impuissance et la seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était de serrer les dents.

Cyrielle partit ensuite boire un peu à la cuisine et se fut à ce moment là que Finnick perçut mon désarroi. Il s'installa à son tour à mes côtés comme Cyrielle auparavant et posa sa main sur mon épaule:

-**Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Elle aurait été ma sœur j'en serais incapable. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne l'est pas, et que je suis là. Je comprends que tu veuilles faire tout ton possible pour la ramener et je compte bien t'y aider, mais elle a raison, fais lui confiance comme elle a confiance en toi. Vos vies sont liées Lorian, si ça va mal pour toi elle le sentira. Tu crois réellement qu'elle pourra commencer ses jeux sachant que son propre frère ne croit pas en ses chances de réussites ? Elle a plus besoin de toi que tu n'as besoin d'elle, et ce depuis toujours...**

Il se leva et me laissa méditer sur ses paroles. Il avait raison d'un côté sauf quand il a dit que Cyrielle avait besoin de moi plus que je n'ai besoin d'elle. C'était faux, Cyrielle était tout ce qui me restait d'un monde partit en fumée il y a bien longtemps, après la mort de nos parents, elle était la seule à ne pas pleurer la nuit quand elle dormait à mes côtés à l'orphelinat même les fois où on se faisait battre. Était-ce parce qu'elle avait confiance en moi quand je lui disais que j'arrangerais tout ? Peut être bien, mais il n'empêchai pas qu'au retour de mes jeux, la seule chose qui me permit de tenir le coup et de m'empêcher de me suicider ce fut bien elle. Quand tout allait mal pour nous et que je perdais la force de continuer elle serrait sa main dans la mienne comme pour me rappeler sa présence et cela me suffisait pour retrouver mes forces. Elle était la seule chose qui me raccrochait à ce monde, si elle disparaissait je...Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il adviendrait de moi.

Je dus bien reconnaître que si je n'avais pas confiance en elle, c'était purement par égoïsme: je ne voulais pas la perdre, elle était la dernière chose qui me rappelait nos rares moments de bonheur, d'un futur que je n'ai pas pu sauver. J'avais besoin d'elle, j'avais besoin de ma petite sœur... Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même alors qu'elle représentait à elle seule un monde illuminé. Je devais remercier les dieux,s'il en existaient, d'avoir Finnick à mes côtés, il m'aidait à tenir le coup, je trouvais dans sa présence du réconfort.


	9. Chapitre 8: Attention

**Chapitre 8: Attention...**

**/!\ Chapitre (vraiment) très long /!\**

_PDV: Cyrielle_

* * *

Je ne pouvais pas être de meilleure forme, mon frère avait accepté de me faire confiance. Ok, la chose n'était pas la même que s'il _m'avait _fait confiance mais venant de lui, je savais que c'était déjà beaucoup lui demandé. J'ai parlé à Finnick de mes relations avec Cloud et même s'il semblait réticent, il pensait comme moi qu'un tribut de carrière ne pouvait pas constitué un meilleur allié. D'ailleurs en parlant d'allié j'allais avoir mon rendez-vous avec Cloud dans moins d'une heure.

J'étais plus enthousiaste à l'idée de tenter mon hypothèse qu'à appréhender des choses. Je laissais les minutes défiler dans le cadran de l'horloge tandis que je grignotai un petit fruit pour faire office de dessert. L'heure approchant, je saluai tout le monde avant de prendre l'ascenseur pour la salle d'entraînement comme je l'aurais pris dans le district 4 pour aller chercher du pain. J'étais un peu en avance alors quitte à l'attendre à l'atelier des nœuds, autant en nouer quelques uns. Principalement je confectionnai des nœuds de bateau: le nœud d'écoute (utilisé la dernière fois pour relier les cordes entre elles), le nœud de grappin... Mes doigts s'activèrent machinalement sur un cordage que je ne compris qu'une fois l'avoir terminé: la corde des pendus. Je reposai sur la table ce nœud, la main tremblante en tachant de penser à autre chose.

-**C'est pour me pendre que tu as fait ça ?** me demanda Cloud en récupérant le nœud par-dessus mon épaule**  
**

-**CLOUD ! Arrêtes d'apparaître comme ça, j'aurais pu avoir une attaque !**

**-Moui... enfin si t'étais cardiaque, **fit-il en haussant les épaules

-**Et qu'est ce qui te fais dire que je ne le suis pas ? **demandai-je les yeux plissés.

-**Depuis toutes les fois où je te sautes dessus sans crier garde, crois-moi il y a longtemps que tu serais morte d'une attaque.**

**-Ah oui, vu comme ça effectivement...**

**-Et puis à chaque fois que tu me vois ton rythme cardiaque s'accélère alors si depuis le temps ton cœur n'a pas explosé je te dis félicitation !**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir à nouveau et d'essayer de calmer ma respiration (et donc mon rythme cardiaque). Le voyant sourire, j'estimai qu'il croyait sa victoire déjà acquise et je répliquai avec véhémence:

-**C'est sur que si tu me fais peur à chaque fois je ne pourrais jamais avoir un rythme cardiaque normal! **

**-Même quand je ne fais rien tu as une respiration rapide, ne te mens pas à toi-même Cyrielle, ne me mens pas. De toute façon c'est des choses que tu ne peux pas cacher alors autant les assumer tu ne crois pas ? **proposa-t-il avec son éternel sourire.

Il n'y a rien qui m'exaspéra plus que son sourire en cet instant. Je tirai avec colère sur le nœud le plus proche de moi et il se défit comme je m'y attendais. Cloud sembla visiblement surpris et s'exclama:

-**Wooh, tu m'apprends à faire un truc comme ça ?**

**-Peut être, je sais pas.**

**-Aller te vexes pas! Je tenterai rien promis...sauf si tu m'y obliges bien sûr.**

**-Ca veut dire quoi ?**

**-Rien, **fit-il avec un clin d'œil, **aller viens je vais te montrer un truc.**

M'entraînant par le poignet je fus contrainte d'abandonner mon morceau de corde sur la table avant de le suivre vers un autre atelier sans doute, mais Cloud s'arrêta au milieu de la salle, songeur, avant de se retourner vers moi:

-**Au fait t'es plus arc et flèches ou dagues, poignards et couteaux ? **me demanda-t-il

-**Euh j'aurais tendance à préférer les dagues, poignards et couteaux...**

Il acquiesça et nous partîmes dans la direction opposée vers l'atelier qui correspondait à toutes les armes que nous venions de citer. Il prit un poignard basique, mais le reflet de la lame à la lumière m'informa qu'elle était aiguisée, tranchante, meurtrière. Il en éprouva le tranchant d'avantage en passant son doigt sur le fil de la lame et s'entailla ainsi légèrement le doigt en une petite pression. Une mince filet de sang s'écoula le long de son doigt, traversant sa main pour finalement s'échapper au niveau du poignet en tombant sur le sol. La vue du sang sur le sol, rouge sur fond blanc, attira mon regard pendant un moment. _Le sang, élément essentiel de notre corps, là où circule quasiment tout. Voilà de quoi nous sommes composés: de sang, de chair et d'os pour relier le tout ensemble. Est-ce que ça vaut réellement la peine de se battre pour en répandre au dehors ? Non, bien sûr que non..._

-**Cyrielle ? Tu te sens bien ? C'est pas la vue du sang qui te rends malade quand même ? Parce que là on est sérieusement dans le pétrin sinon...**

**-Hein ? Non c'est pas le sang c'est juste que...je réfléchissais. Rien de grave.**

**-Tant que c'est pas de la façon dont tu me tueras tu peux penser à tout ce que tu veux. Au faites pourquoi tu as une préférence pour les dagues et tous si tu ne t'es jamais servie d'une arme ?**

**-Mmh c'est plus pour le côté pratique: contrairement à l'arc, le couteau peut servir à dépecer un animal, chose qu'une flèche ne peut pas faire. Les dagues peuvent se lancer à distance, tout comme les flèches et le poignard peut aussi bien se lancer que servir pour le combat au corps à corps. Et je _sais_ manier le couteau, j'ai déjà découper du poisson avec...**

**-Oh j'oubliais, tu as déjà coupé du poisson et que ça t'as sauvé la vie Oh mon dieu pardonne-moi, **fit-il avec sarcasme

-**Arrêtes de te fiches de moi à chaque fois! **

**-Haha, c'est pas de ma faute, ton innocence te rend toute mignonne et...innocente, **se défendit-il

-**Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à dire que je suis innocente ! Arrêtez ça !**

**-Oh donc je ne suis pas le seul ? Comme quoi...Bon passons à l'entraînement, on a pas que ça à faire!**

Sans attendre que je réponde quelque chose, Cloud se plaça derrière moi, me tendit les mains en avant et plaça le poignard entre mes mains, renfermant ma pression sur l'arme en serrant ses mains contre les miennes. Elles étaient étonnamment chaudes et douces pour quelqu'un ayant passé toute sa vie à manier des armes et à tacher ses mains de sang. Je pris l'arme bien en main et me libérai de son emprise d'une légère secousse et je soupesai l'arme entre mes doigts. Elle me parut bien équilibrée dans l'ensemble même si des progrès restaient à faire pour avoir un poignard parfait.

-**Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?**

-**Que veux-tu que j'en penses ? Elle est bien équilibrée je crois. En tout cas suffisante pour voler la vie de quelqu'un.**

-**Oui c'est vrai. Maintenant regardes et fais comme moi.**

Il se plaça en position de combat, les jambes légèrement fléchies et écartées, permettant d'esquiver ou d'agir avec rapidité et agilité. Le coup porté devait être prompt et bien porté, sans une ombre d'hésitation. On se battrait pour tuer, pas pour blesser. Le moment venu je ne devrais pas me tromper si je voulais vivre. Une heure puis deux puis trois, un enchaînement d'attaques puis de défense à l'épée, à la dague etc. Les courbatures étaient suivies des hématomes violacés, mais je me retenais d'émettre un son qui aurait pu me trahir. Je sentais malgré toutes ces difficultés que mes réflexes devenaient plus automatiques, j'arrivai presque à prévoir les coups à l'avance, à les anticiper sous le regard encourageant et fier de Cloud qui ne cessait de me féliciter. Je sentais aussi que le regard des autres concurrents changeaient vis-à-vis de moi: je devenais chaque jours de plus en plus forte et ils le savaient. Cloud fit une remarque à ce sujet:

-**Tu sais qu'ils ont peur de nous ?**

-**Pardon ? De toi tu veux dire...**

-**Je ne crois pas,** fit-il en prenant le poignard sur la table en faisant mine de me poignarder. N'ayant pas vu le coup venir je lui ai, instinctivement, pris le poignet avant de le retourner afin de le lui faire lâcher l'arme, ce qu'il fit sans la moindre hésitation. **Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais ?**

-**C'est parce que j'ai appris du meilleur, **fis-je avec un sourire chaleureux

Nous plaisantâmes encore un moment ensemble puis je dus m'en aller. J'eus l'impression que Cloud fut un peu déçu que je m'en aille mais je ne pus me résoudre à retourner vers lui car je savais pertinemment que je me mettrai à rougir. Je décidai avant de rentrer de marcher un petit peu dans la bâtisse histoire d'étirer mes membres un moment. Je me mis à arpenter les couloirs vides à cette heure tardive de la nuit et me retrouvai dans le hall d'entrée vide ce qui me surpris. Ah j'oubliais: la réception en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de la petite fille du Président, tout le Capitole doit y être convié sans aucun doute. _Et dire que l'on meure de faim dans nos districts alors qu'ils se permettent de telles folies..._ Quelque chose d'autre me troubla: plus j'avançais en direction de l'ascenseur pour rentrer dans mes appartements plus la lumière se faisait plus faible. J'eus un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment. Je sentais des yeux posés sur moi, là-bas, dans l'obscurité, qui attendaient ma venue. _Ils_ savaient que je connaissais leur existence et que si je faisais demi-tour _ils_ percevraient ma peur. Or peur, je l'avais, mais je ne pouvais pas reculer. _La peur ne doit en aucun cas m'empêcher d'agir, et puis c'est cette personne qui devrait avoir peur. Cloud l'a dit lui-même, je sais me défendre._

Je pris une grande inspiration et retenant mon souffle, je me dirigeai, tous les sens en alerte, vers l'obscurité ou m'attendait quelque chose qui me voulait du mal...

* * *

_PDV: Lorian_

Cyrielle en mettait du temps. Pourtant ça n'était pas son genre d'être en retard sans prévenir, elle a toujours été très à cheval sur les horaires et tenait à ce que je les respecte du tout au tout. Je commençai à m'inquiéter, quelque chose lui était sans doute arriver là-bas... Mais quoi ? Dans mes souvenirs, si quelque chose de _grave _arrivait à l'un des tributs, on prévenait le mentor en question, or personne n'est venu nous informer de quoi que ce soit. Etait-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? Je n'en savais rien, ce que je savais, ce que je _pressentais,_ c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Cyrielle et qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Je me mis à faire les cent pas dans le salon de l'appartement sous le regard inquiet de Finnick (et Peter qui avait gagné ou récupéré son assurance passée) qui ne savait comment agir:_  
_

-**Ecoute, Lo' si ça se trouve, elle n'a juste pas regardé l'heure...**

**-Tu n'es même pas convaincu de ce que tu dis et tu comptes me convaincre comme ça ? Bordel, je _sais_ que quelque chose ne va pas, mais je ne sais pas où et je ne sais pas quoi. Il faut qu'on aille voir ce qui se passe en bas, **dis-je avec assurance

**-Mais on a pas le droit d'aller en salle d'entraînement !** répliqua-t-il les yeux grands ouverts, il devait pensé que j'étais fou...

**-Tu fais toujours ce qu'on te dit ? **fis-je

-**Non... **avoua-t-il

-**Dans ce cas la question est réglée, je descends.**

**-Non, on descend!**

Nous partîmes tous les deux, laissant un Peter désintéressé dans l'appartement. Je ne pouvais qu'en ressentir de la colère mais je pouvais comprendre sa réaction: un tribut en moins c'est un pas en plus vers la victoire... Je pressai le bouton de l'ascenseur et sentis que Finnick était autant anxieux que moi: il n'arrivait pas à rester en place et ne cessait de se balancer d'une jambe à l'autre, faisant basculer son poids en soupirant tandis que l'ascenseur prenait son temps pour gagner notre étage puisqu'il venait du bas. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, nous remarquâmes immédiatement les gouttes de sang contre la porte vitrée, et les légères gouttes de sang qui maculaient le sol. Je croisai le regard de Finnick et nous n'attendîmes pas plus longtemps pour pénétrer dans l'ascenseur. Je m'apprêtai à appuyer sur le bouton pour gagner la salle d'entraînement mais Finnick me retint par le bras:

-**Non, à cette heure-ci la salle d'entraînement est fermée. Par ailleurs les blessés sont directement envoyés vers l'infirmerie qui ne nécessite pas de prendre l'ascenseur pour y accéder. S'il y a eu un affrontement, il ne vient pas d'en bas...**

**-Mais alors est-ce qu'on va bordel ?!**

**-Je ne sais pas, il y a peut être un indice dans la cabine, retiens-là pour que personne n'appelle l'ascenseur.**

Finnick chercha du regard un indice, quelque chose qui devait attirer son regard, peut être une arme, un bijoux, une broche, ou quelque chose qui pouvait nous mettre sur la voie pour savoir ce qui c'était passé ici et surtout, les protagonistes de la bataille. Cependant, ce fut moi qui trouva ce que nous cherchions:

-**Finnick! Arrêtes de chercher! Regarde le sang contre la parois vitrée, il coule encore. Pour que ça soit le cas, il faut que l'affrontement est eut lieu très récemment. Donc...**

**-Donc en théorie ça ne peut venir que du hall, de l'étage un, deux ou trois. Mais si on considère que Cloud est allié avec Cyrielle, il ne nous reste que les tributs du un et du trois, le second tribut du deux pouvant s'éliminer Cyrielle m'ayant dit la dernière fois qu'elle essayerait très prochainement de lui parler pour qu'Ericsa soit alliée avec eux..Lorian, appuis sur le bouton du hall...**

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-T'occupes, fais-le.**

J'obtempérais sachant que la voix de Finnick venait subitement de changer. Il pressentait quelque chose aussi, et en l'occurrence quelque chose de grave. J'avais l'impression que les étages défilaient à une lenteur exceptionnelle, limite s'ils ne reculaient pas. Je voyais pourtant les chiffres défiler dans l'ordre qu'il fallait: quatre, trois, deux, un...et enfin le hall. La porte s'ouvrit et je fus pris de frayeur: Cyrielle, au sol, adossée ou plutôt retenue contre le mur, les bras et la tête en sang respirant à peine. Elle tenait dans ses mains un poignard de la salle d'entraînement, mais je serais prêt à parier que ce n'était pas elle qui l'a amené ici...

Je courus vers ma soeur et tentai de la soulever mais un flot de sang s'échappa de sa bouche et se répandit tout autour, sur moi y compris. Sa tête bascula mais elle réussit à se redresser. Elle avait mauvaise mine, elle perdait trop de sang, encore un peu et se serait l'évanouissement qui serait suivit de la mort. Elle avait les bras écorchés comme si elle avait tenté de se battre avec un loup ou un ours à main nues, le sang coulait surtout des bras et du sommet de la tête. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que dans l'arène elle n'aurait reçu aucune aide et qu'avec les jours qui passeraient, (si ça n'étaient pas les heures qui l'achèveraient) le pue et la putréfaction de la chair l'auraient attaqués rendant ses membres violets et pourris, lui apportant la folie, la maladie, la mort... Je chassai cette horrible pensée de ma tête et me concentrai de nouveau sur ma soeur. Ses cheveux bruns noisettes venaient se mêler au sang et se coller à la peau troublant encore plus sa vision ce qui expliqua le fait qu'elle ne me reconnu pas et qu'elle sursauta. J'eus plus peur en voyant son état que je ne ressentais de la douleur:

-**Cyrielle, je vais t'aider. C'est Lorian...Tiens le coup Cye... Finnick, on doit la ramener en lieux sur...**

**-Pas l'infirmerie, l'appartement, il doit bien y avoir une armoire à pharmacie quelque part dans la salle de bain. Maintient lui la tête, sinon le sang va lui monter au cerveau. **

Je pris aussi délicatement que je le pouvais ma soeur qui gémit faiblement sous le coup de la douleur qui irradia son corps quand je la soulevai du sol. Finnick nous tint l'ascenseur, touchant au passage du bout des doigts les cheveux de Cyrielle avec un sourire compatissant. J'avais l'impression de sentir la vie abandonner le corps de Cyrielle sans aucun filet pour la retenir, aucune corde pour l'attacher. Sa respiration faiblissait de plus en plus, peu importe la personne qui lui avait fait ça, elle méritait la mort et j'espérais seulement que Cyrielle crierait vengeance quand elle irait mieux. Nous la déposâmes dans le salon, sur le canapé en cuir et Finnick s'élança dans la salle de bain afin d'y trouver le minium vital et de quoi désinfecter les plaies à vifs. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des compresses de gazes, de l'alcool trouvé dans le bars pour désinfecter les plaies et de la morphine contre la douleur à injecter dans le corps. Il pris une aiguille fine et, prélevant de la morphine, piqua ma soeur au creux du bras de sorte que le produit fasse directement effet. De mon côté je pris les compresses et y versa de l'alcool dessus, en mettre directement sur les plaies seraient certes plus efficace mais la douleur serait trop forte, avant d'effleurer la peau blessée. Elle s'écarta légèrement du contact mais je lui maintins le bras, il fallait vraiment la soigner...et envisager de recoudre à l'arrache.

Nous passâmes la moitié de la nuit à aider Cyrielle qui reprenait peu à peu forme humaine mais sans reprendre réellement connaissance. Elle n'était pas évanouie mais elle ne réagissait à rien malgré la faible dose de morphine de Finnick. Quand nous jugeâmes que le moment était venue de recoudre, j'apportais une aiguille à Finnick avec du fil: il était meilleur que moi en tissage de filet. Il était aussi plus habile avec ses doigts, il ferait moins d'erreurs. J'enroulai autour de ma main un morceau de tissus dont je noua un noeud au bout. Plaçant prudemment ma main sur la bouche de Cyrielle au cas où elle devrait mordre quelque chose, Finnick piqua la peau. La douleur devait être forte car elle réagit violemment et je ne pus m'empêcher de détourner les yeux. Je la sentais frémir sous ma main à chaque fois que Finnick piquait la peau par endroit, la resserrant au fur et à mesure que l'aiguille progressait jusqu'à l'épaule. Lui aussi se sentait très mal et je vis bien du coin de l'oeil que ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus, ses doigts ensanglantés faisant les mouvements répétitifs qui sauveraient ma soeur. Après le bras gauche, le bras droit et enfin la tête.

Nous la laissâmes enfin tranquille, dormir un petit peu, sa respiration s'était faite plus calme et plus modérée, nous pûmes nous détendre un peu et partir dormir de notre côté aussi. Cette fois-ci qu'importait mes cauchemars il fallait que je dorme, les morts ne pouvaient plus me faire de mal, il n'y avait que les vivants qui comptaient et ces vivants s'acharnaient sur nous et je devais avoir toutes mes forces pour lutter contre ceux qui nous voulaient du mal. Cette fois-ci je ne fus pas visité par les morts mais par les vivants...

Le lendemain, je vis Cyrielle les yeux ouverts et la main tendue devant ses yeux, remuant doucement les doigts comme pour s'assurer de leur motricité. Je passais près d'elle et ses yeux glissèrent vers moi. Elle baissa la main et me salua en souriant:

-**Bonjour mon frère...Bien dormi ?** demanda-t-elle doucement, sa voix faible et cassante

-**C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Comment vas-tu toi ?**

**-Mieux maintenant que tu es là. Merci...**

**-Qui t'as fait ça Cyrielle ?**

**-Les tributs du un, du trois...et la tribut du deux.**

Je n'en croyais pas un mot. Autant de monde pour une seule personne non armée ? Ils étaient prêts à tout, cette fois il fallait _réellement faire attention..._

* * *

_Hi everybody! Merci d'avoir suivit la fic jusqu'ici parce que j'imagine que vous n'avez pas lu que le chapitre 8 (logique...). Désolée que ce chapitre soit un peu long mais les deux points de vues étant équivalent j'ai essayé de supprimé le maximum de détails de façon à ce que le chapitre ne soit pas encore plus long. Dites-moi si cela vous convient malgré tout sinon j'essayerais de le faire en plusieurs parties (donc un seul PDV par chapitre comme c'est parfois le cas). Maintenant place aux réponses des reviews! _

_à Célia123 (456 ? Non je mens :P): Merci pour ma fiction, elle en est très contente! Tant mieux que tu aimes Cyrielle parce qu'on risque de la voir souvent dans la fiction ^^ Quand à la lecture des chapitres, j'essaye de faire en sorte d'en publier un par jour mais avec le lycée parfois je publie le lendemain si je ne l'ai pas fait le jour-même car j'écris mes chapitres sur le tas dans le Doc Manager (et oui, ils ne sont pas pré-préparé...)._

_Charlie-Fabi: Oui, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le prologue comparés aux autres chapitres, quand je le relie et que je vois la suite de ma fic, j'ai l'impression qu'il crée une grosse désillusion sur ce qu'il va se passer ensuite x). Je ne sais pas si du coup tu vas revenir car ton commentaire date du 26 avril (or je réponds le 29 car les reviews ne sont pas dans l'ordre alors j'ai tendance à me perdre un peu...) aussi j'ai hâte d'entendre tes prochaines impressions si tu en as ! :)_

_à BoucheB (ma fidèle abonnée ^^): Oui, il reste un peu de temps encore avant le passage sur l'arène mais puisque ce passage s'étalera sur beaucoup de chapitres je pense que tu peux attendre encore un peu. MAIS ne t'inquiètes pas ce passage existera bel et bien et il te sera spécialement dédicacé ;). Au fait, un petit clin d'oeil pour toi dans ce chapitre car normalement il devait se passer autre chose mais ton idée d'ennemis m'a beaucoup attirée alors voilà le résultat! ;)_


	10. Chapitre 9: Convalescence

**Chapitre 9: Convalescence**

_PDV Cyrielle:_

Je me remettais lentement de mes blessures de la veille. Ca faisait un mal de chien et je ne pouvais presque plus bouger sans ressentir un mal de tête atroce et des douleurs dans tout le corps. Avant le réveil de mon frère j'ai testé la motricité de mes doigts, meurtris par la douleur d'avoir arrêté un coup de couteau à la main. Je remerciai chaque seconde qui passait le ciel de m'avoir envoyé mon frère et Finnick au moment où j'agonisai au sol, sans eux je serais probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Je revoyais sans cesse leurs visages satisfaits, triomphants, de me voir seule et non armée face à eux. Six contre un, le parfait combat équitable... Je devais aussi et avant tout mon salut (et indirectement la cause de cette confrontation) à Cloud, qui m'avait appris à me défendre et ce fut grâce à lui que je pus défaire deux de mes ennemis en les blessant légèrement en comparaison avec ce qu'ils m'avaient faite subir. La tribut du deux, Ericsa, la personne avec laquelle je pensais faire équipe quelques jours plus tôt, et le tribut masculin du trois étaient ceux qui avaient subit le plus de dégâts de ma contre-attaque. Je les avais blessé avec leur propre poignard mais ils se sont bien vengés de toute manière. A tour de rôle ils se sont passés le poignard et tandis que certains m'immobilisaient les autres m'écorchèrent vive... Je m'étais battue comme une bête sauvage, toutes griffes dehors mais à six contre un le combat était perdu d'avance pour moi...

Je pouvais considérer que maintenant tout allait mieux mais était-ce réellement le cas ? Dans l'arène je ne pourrais jamais dire que ça allait mieux. Rien ne serait mieux au contraire: ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière devenait tout à fait légitime. _Je vais mieux cependant, quoi qu'ils puissent tous penser, maintenant je ne suis plus faible...Et je n'ai plus peur de la mort. Mais pour le moment je suis vulnérable, clouée dans ce foutue canapé à attendre que les heures passent..._

J'enrageai envers moi-même de ne plus pouvoir bouger sans avoir à recevoir de l'aide de quelqu'un. _Je crois que cette journée sera une journée où je resterai au lit et peut être même demain et les trois jours suivants..._ Lorian était en train de préparer un petit déjeuner copieux pour tout le monde, je reconnus l'odeur des œufs sur le plat avec des tranches de bacon. Ça sentait très bon, et je tentai de me relever pour essayer de l'aider mais je m'y pris trop rapidement et lorsque je me redressai, ma tête me tourna et je vis une nuée de petits points noirs troublés ma vision avec l'impression que tout mon sang descendait en bas de mon corps et que l'air se bloquait dans mes poumons. Je plaçai une main entre mes yeux, sur l'arrête de mon nez en appuyant fortement tandis que je dirigeai mon autre main vers ma tempe droite où la douleur s'était faite plus forte.

-**Cyrielle ! Tu ne dois pas te lever, tu es encore beaucoup trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit...Et tes blessures vont se rouvrir si tu continues ! **

**-Mais je...Je _peux_ faire quelque chose, je vais pas rester là toute ma vie non plus ! **me plaignis-je

**-Non mais le temps qu'il faudra...Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose pour tes bras et ta tête, Finnick a très bien recousu les blessures mais ça commence à gonfler, il faut qu'on te soigne comme il faut, **fit Lorian

**-Merci c'est très gentil mais...Comment va-t-on expliquer ça au...**commençai-je

-**Bonjour tout le monde,** dit Finnick tout en descendant les escaliers**  
**

Même éternelle nonchalance, même corps parfait dès le réveil...Bref, Finnick Odair dans toute sa splendeur. Son regard passa de Lorian qui hocha la tête pour le saluer avec un mince sourire puis glissa vers moi légèrement inquiet. Je me sentis obligée de répondre quelque chose en plus de le saluer:

-**Salut Finnick...Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bi...mieux qu'hier et c'est grâce à toi, tu as fait un travail merveilleux...****  
**

**-Pas suffisamment visiblement,** dit-il en désignant mes bras de la tête, **ça commence déjà à gonfler, il faut soigner ça rapidement...et bien.**

Et il avait raison, je croyais tout à l'heure que ce n'était qu'une simple illusion dut à un effet d'optique provoqué par la lumière mais en réalité mes bras étaient bels et bien dans l'état que prétendait Finnick... Etrangement cela ne m'effraya pas, je soupirai de lassitude. Je commençai déjà à en avoir marre alors que ça n'avait même pas commencé... J'imaginai bien Cloud en train de soupirer aussi mais d'exaspération devant mon attitude aussi...désinvolte. Lorian vit mes bras aussi du coin de l'oeil mais n'exprima aucune forme d'émotion particulière quant à lui. J'étais hors de danger pour ainsi dire alors que j'eusses quelques cicatrices du moment que j'étais en vie lui important peu. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'ajouter:

-**Je crois que je connais quelqu'un qui peut faire quelque chose pour Cye...**

**-Tu penses à qui en particulier ? **m'enquis-je les sourcils levés par la surprise

-**Mags. **

**-Ce n'est pas du tout une mauvaise idée, **approuva Finnick en passant sa main dans ses cheveux en épis de blé, **elle m'a appris à tisser les filets et donc à "maîtriser les aiguilles" pour les plus compliquer à confectionner...et elle possède une connaissance incroyable en matière de plantes aquatiques ! Elle pourrait éradiquer le reste de microbes et empêcher une infection de se propager dans le reste des bras et de gagner le corps... et faire désenfler tes bras. Si on s'y prend avec assez de rapidité, il y a des chances pour que les séquelles soient mineurs et même pour qu'il n'y ai pas de séquelles du tout.**

**-Mais Mags n'a pas le droit de venir nous voir ici, **protestai-je, **elle peut circuler dans les districts mais je ne suis même pas sur qu'elle ai le droit de gagner le Capitole. Si on tente quelque chose et qu'on se fait prendre on risque de...****  
**

**-Ma pauvre Cyrielle,** coupa Finnick en souriant malicieusement, **tu es si innocente **(ça commençait réellement à me faire chier que tout le monde disent que je suis "innocente"...)** la solution dans ce genre d'opération: c'est de ne pas se faire prendre. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, Lorian a trouvé la personne pour t'aider moi je vais me charger de la ramener par les "Voies Souterraines".**

**-Les "Voies Souterraines" ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**-Personne n'ignore ce que le Capitole m'a obligé à faire après mes jeux. A un moment, j'ai cessé de demander de l'argent pour me concentrer vers autre chose qui me permettrait de forger une armure indestructible ou en l'occurrence, une arme mortelle: j'ai réclamé des secrets d'état. Deux ans après le commencement de ma prostitution, j'ai appris que les districts étaient reliés entre eux pas des passages souterrains, relié eux-même au district Treize à l'époque ou celui-ci était encore en service. Le district Treize était le spécialiste des armes nucléaires qui sont des armes assez dangereuses si on ne sait pas comment s'y prendre pour les manier. En cas de problèmes, mieux vaut tuer trente personnes qu'en tuer des centaines vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Ils ont alors construit des canaux sous les districts, de façon à acheminer dans le Capitole les ressources nucléaires que produisait le Treize, en cas de mauvaise manipulation et donc d'explosion les canaux étaient censés protéger les districts au-dessus d'eux. **

**-Mais pourquoi les canaux sont-ils si grands ? C'était vraiment nécessaire que les tunnels passent par tous les districts ? **demandai-je à Finnick

-** Les tunnels sont petits, il fallait qu'en cas d'explosion cela n'atteigne pas les districts en haut. Il fallait donc beaucoup d'espace à l'explosion pour qu'elle aille en largeur plutôt qu'en longueur. Mais ça n'a jamais servit à rien puisque rien n'a explosé depuis la construction des tunnels, mais tout ça pour dire qu'il y en a un sous chaque district et qu'il est possible d'y accéder par une trappe dissimulée quelque part dans le district au dessus duquel on se trouve au cas où il y aurait des survivants. J'imagine que vous savez déjà où est dissimulée la trappe au Quatre non ?**

**-Le hangar désaffecté, **nous répondîmes en chœur.

Cela était une bonne idée, faisable et discrète. Personne ne songerait à venir chercher quelqu'un dans les tunnels, leur existence n'ayant jamais été révélé ou à peine murmuré par des soûlards qui buvaient trop. Mais Mags était une personne âgée, je m'inquiétai plus pour elle que pour la réussite de la mission d'autant plus que le chemin du district Quatre au Capitole était déjà suffisamment long en train alors à pieds... Je fis part de mes craintes à Finnick qui sourit en me taquinant gentiment:

-**Petite idiote ! Tu pensais réellement que les marchandises étaient apportées au Capitole à pieds ? **

**-...**

Finnick m'expliqua en quoi consistait le transport des marchandises jusqu'au Capitole: par train (au tout début) puis par camions etc. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait existé "une vie" sous notre district. Finnick m'expliqua ensuite comment il s'y prendrait pour faire venir Mags ici et je lui fis entièrement confiance sur ce coup là. Lorian approuva entièrement et nous mangeâmes notre petit-déjeuner, devenu tiède et limite froid, assez réussi. Lorian n'a jamais été très bon cuisinier aussi ai-je toujours préparé moi-même les repas que nous mangions... Et puis, les œufs semi-cramés c'étaient plutôt bons en fin de compte, surtout quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui nous les donne à manger...

* * *

_PDV: Lorian_

Cyrielle était certes hors de danger pour le moment mais elle n'était pas encore tout à fait en état de pouvoir bouger indépendamment aussi dus-je lui donner les oeufs comme un bébé, elle trouva la situation plutôt amusante mais s'abstint de tout commentaire et je l'en remercie. Finnick et moi nous avions trouvé la solution parfaite, maintenant restait à agir vite. Pendant que tout le Capitole était encore en train de fêter l'anniversaire de la petite fille de Snow, c'était l'occasion rêver, nous ne pouvions pas faire mieux. Tout dépendrait de la chance ensuite, de la chance et du temps. Finnick partirait seul dans deux heures jusqu'à un bar dans le quartier est afin de prévenir notre allié dans cette mission de faire venir Mags en toute sécurité. De mon côté, je devais veiller à ce que Cyrielle ne se fatigue pas trop et bon, ma mission était au moins aussi difficile que la sienne...

Je m'acharnai à tenter de changer les bandages de Cyrielle qui se débattait en prétextant qu'elle pouvait très bien le faire toute seule si je lui en laissais les moyens. Même pas en rêves sœurette, la chose chose que tu arriverais à faire dans ton état c'est de te couper les veines avec tes ongles. Ce fut Finnick qui finalement, trouva l'argument qu'il fallait pour la calmer:

-**Cye, si tu te calmes pas je compte bien t'attacher fermement c'est clair ?** la menaça Finnick en joignant le geste à la parole et en prenant une corde

-**Très, **fit-elle en rougissant et se calmant presque instantanément.

Je tâchai de dissimuler le petit sourire qui naquit sur mes lèvres mais Finnick ne s'en cacha même pas et sourit à pleine bouche. Il nous salua puis suivit s'en alla. Je pris conscience que Peter ne savait pas que Cyrielle avait subit une agression mais de toute façon cela ne devait pas trop le toucher. _A moins que ça lui donne l'idée de se joindre aux tributs de carrières..._ Je chassai cette désagréable pensée de mon cerveau et me re concentra sur le bandage à la tête de Cyrielle qui était maculé de sang séché et de sang liquide. J'effleurai la blessure du bout de l'index et Cyrielle recula prestement:

-**Aïe! Ca fait mal...**

**-Désolé, tu as du bouger pendant la nuit, ça s'est rouvert...**

**-Oh, je ne savais pas, je sentais bien que quelque chose clochait avec ma tête mais je pensais que c'était juste une simple migraine.**

Je m'appliquai à éponger le sang en tentant de distraire Cyrielle en lui parlant pour ne pas qu'elle se concentre sur la douleur mais je ne devais pas être un très bon divertissement puisqu'elle rentra ses ongles dans le tissus de son pantalon afin de s'empêcher de bouger. Le reste de la journée se déroula de façon monotone mais j'aimais beaucoup cette ambiance. Il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvé avec ma sœur et je ne risquais plus de le faire avant un moment, un simple petit tête à tête comme ça de temps en temps me convenait parfaitement. Que ne donnerai-je pas pour que ces instants durent tout le temps ?

Le reste de la journée se passa tout naturellement à attendre Finnick qui devait normalement avoir prévenu notre allié dans cet mission et revenir sans anicroches mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'anxiété malgré tout. Beaucoup trop de vies étaient en jeux et ça ne me plaisait pas. Plus le temps passait plus l'ambiance dans l'appartement devenait palpable: Finnick prenait beaucoup trop de temps pour "un simple contact", espérons qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé...

Finalement il revint beaucoup plus tard que prévu mais ne semblait pas avoir rencontré des problèmes particuliers, peut être avait-il justement _évité _les problèmes. Il annonça que c'était bon et que désormais il fallait, une fois de plus, attendre et cette fois peut être un jour ou deux le temps que le message parvienne à destination et que Mags arrive.

L'après-midi Cloud trouva gentil de faire une petite visite pour s'assurer de l'état de Cyrielle. Il a dut prendre connaissance des faits certainement parce qu'Ericsa n'était pas rentré indemne à l'appartement. Je accueillis avec raideur et de toute façon lui non plus ne semblait pas très content de me voir mais Cyrielle rattrapa le coup pour nous deux. Ils parlèrent bien quelques heures et d'après les brides de conversations que je parvenais à entendre lorsque je faisais attention, Cloud semblait réellement désolé de ce qu'ils ont fait subir à ma soeur et promit de revenir la voir le lendemain. Ben tiens, je ferais en sorte de m'éclipser ce moment là...

Deux jours plus tard, entrecoupé des visites surprises de Cloud qui revenait voir Cyrielle à des heures irrégulières, Mags arriva enfin tard dans la nuit pour éviter tout soupçons. Jamais nous ne saurions comment étaient les dédales souterrains mais l'important était que tout irait mieux pour tout le monde désormais. Mags fut horrifiée de l'état dans lequel était Cyrielle malgré qu'elle eut meilleure mine que le jour où nous l'avions trouvé à demie-morte sur le sol et ensanglantée. Je ne fis aucune allusion à cette nuit devant Mags, pas la peine de ressasser de vieux souvenirs et d'amplifier l'inquiétude de cette vieille femme qui tenait beaucoup à ma sœur.

Elle agît vite et bien, désinfectant d'abord les blessures qui devenaient de plus en plus inquiétantes et voyant la douleur que ressentait Cyrielle, elle lui injecta une dose d'anti-douleur avant de découdre les points de sutures fait par Finnick. Elle appliqua une espèce de mixture verte claire, couleur algues des étangs, que préparait Finnick en suivant les indications écrites sur un petit bout de papier froissé, sur les bras de ma sœur avant de décréter (en écrivant sur un papier) qu'il fallait maintenant laisser agir le médicament et passer à la tête en attendant.

Elle procéda plus lentement sur cette partie du corps, tâchant de toucher la peau seulement si nécessaire. Malgré son âge avancé, Mags ne tremblait pas le moins du monde contrairement à Finnick la première fois et je ne saurais l'en blâmer pour ça. L'espèce de bosse que Cyrielle portait à la tête était au moins aussi importante que celle qu'elle avait sur les bras mais Mags ne lui appliqua pas la même mixture d'algues. A l'odeur, je crus reconnaître les plantes aromatiques que Mags conservait dans des bocaux en verres sur les étagères de sa cuisine mais je ne saurais dire lesquels c'étaient. Une odeur douceâtre, rappelant à la fois la mer et la terre emplissait la pièce et je me sentis revenir au district durant quelques instants.

Les médicaments ayant suffisamment fait effet, Mags put s'appliquer à recoudre avec plus de précision que Finnick les bras miraculeusement dégonflés et nets pour ainsi dire. Cyrielle était vraiment mieux, ses bras avaient meilleure mine et seul les cicatrices laissaient à penser qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Mags écrivit sur le même bout de papier que la recette des médicaments qu'il faudrait laisser les points jusqu'au lendemain et ensuite passer la crème jusqu'au jour de l'interview environs et prescrivit aussi des plantes pour le mal de tête éventuels que pourrait ressentir ma sœur. Cyrielle remercia Mags comme si elle avait réellement été sa grand-mère et insista pour que celle-ci passe la nuit avec nous. Finnick désapprouva l'idée à cause de Peter et Mags repartit dès le lever de l'aube. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la guérison complète...


	11. Chapitre 10: Interview

**Chapitre 10: L'interview des tributs**

PDV_ Cyrielle:_

Après la venue de Mags et ses remèdes miraculeux, j'eus moins de mal à me remettre de mes blessures. Ma convalescence dura même moins de temps que prévu mais je dus néanmoins suivre le traitement jusqu'au bout pour rassurer mon frère. Les séquelles étaient moindres, je n'en avais presque pas et les seules que je gardai de ce petit "accrochage" étaient à peine visibles. J'avais recommencé à m'entraîner dans l'arène avec Cloud qui insistait chaque soir pour me ramener jusqu'à la porte de mon appartement pour être tout à fait sûr que je ferais pas de mauvaises rencontres cette fois-ci. Bien entendu j'ai encore rougis...

Le temps de l'entraînement était maintenant terminé et malheureusement, j'avais perdu beaucoup trop de temps avec cette histoire et je ne me sentais pas aussi performante que je le souhaitais. Si j'avais encore une chance de me rattraper elle était ce soir: l'interview des tributs et le lendemain l'évaluation. J'appréhendai plus le premier que le second. Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré mon ou ma styliste et j'espérai surtout que ce n'était pas l'un des fous du Capitole obsédé par les paillettes et les vêtements plus courts que nécessaire avec des talons de trente centimètres...

Finnick et Lorian m'assurèrent qu'ils avaient eu tous deux le même styliste, un homme nommé Flick assez pragmatique plus qu'excentrique et une femme,Idily qui était un peu du type Fray mais en un peu plus rationnel au niveau des vêtements...Seulement au niveau des vêtements, car elle avait un caractère assez particulier selon eux... Je retenus malgré tout que Finnick et Lorian étaient fantastiques à l'écran, leur physique correspondait parfaitement à leur caractère ou du moins à l'image qu'ils souhaitaient donner.

Lorian avait pris contact avec Flick pour qu'il voit assez rapidement ce qu'il pourrait faire de moi et il était convenu qu'il vienne à l'appartement ce jour-ci. Bizarrement, tout ce passait à l'appartement et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. _Normalement il y a une salle prévue à cet effet quelque part mais elle est commune...Je pense que c'est pour ça. _Décidément, on aimait bien agir dans l'ombre au district 4 ! Lorian m'avait prévenue et maintenant nous attendions. J'étais assise sur le canapé avec Peter qui me regardait d'un drôle d'air depuis mon agression mais s'abstint de tout commentaire à cause de ma façon de combattre qui était devenue monumentale comparé au tout début...

Lorian s'impatientait, il ne cessait de faire les cent pas dans l'appartement, me donnant le tournis quand je posai mes yeux sur lui. Il n'a jamais été très patient de toute façon, un vieux souvenir d'enfant me revint en tête et je réprimai un sourire en me cachant derrière mes mains. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Lorian ouvrit, accueillant Flick et Idily qu'il salua comme de vieux amis. Flick se contenta de serrer Lorian dans ses bras mais Idily lui sauta carrément dessus. Finnick se contenta de serrer la main à Flick et de prendre gentiment Idily dans ses bras. Idily se retourna ensuite vers Peter:

-**Alors moi je m'occupe de lui c'est ça ?**

**-En effet, **confirma Flick, **je prends la fille. Cyrielle c'est bien ça ?**

**-Oui, c'est moi.**

**-Tu as une voix magnifique.**

**-Merci...**

Je ne savais comment le prendre, devais-je y voir une allusion à ma chanson au district 4 ? Flick concentra son regard sur moi et je me sentis nue comme jamais, toutes les parcelles de mon corps passèrent sous ce regard et je ne pus me cacher en aucun cas. Idily prit Peter à part et l'emmena à l'étage lui faire essayer les tenues apportées dans des sacs en plastiques fins et prit également Lorian avec elle pour assistant. Je me retrouvai donc seule avec Finnick et Flick et ce dernier me prit au dépourvue:

-**Bon, j'ai déjà une petite idée pour toi mais je dois avant tout être bien sûr que les mesures correspondent car ton frère semble te croire beaucoup plus grosse que tu ne sembles l'être. Tu te déshabilles mais tu gardes tes sous-vêtements, je dois vérifier les mesures.**

**-Pardon ? Je...Je vais pas me déshabiller comme ça sous... **commençai-je en faisant glisser mon regard de mon styliste à Finnick

**-Sous ?** demanda Flick en levant les sourcils comme si ma réponse était anormale.

Finnick comprit instantanément ce dont à quoi je faisais référence et ne pus s'empêcher de rire avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Flick l'interrogea du regard et il répondit à ses questions sans aucune gêne:

-**La petite Cyrielle a honte de se montrer si on la regarde.**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas,** fit Flick en souriant gentiment, **c'est mon travail d'habiller les gens. Ton frère me disait que j'avais de l'or dans les doigts quand je l'ai habillé. Voyons si j'en possède encore.**

Ne voyant pas comment je pourrais riposter je me contentai d'obtempérer sous le regard amusé de Finnick qui me tendit une chemise appartenant à mon frère qu'il avait sans doute oublié la veille. La chemise me couvrit momentanément le temps que Finnick et Flick installent le miroir etc. Flick s'approcha de moi, un ruban gradué dans une main et un calepin avec un stylo dans l'autre.

-**Désolé Cyrielle, mais tu vas devoir enlever la chemise, je tiens à avoir ta mesure au millimètre près autrement ma tenue ne va pas être opérationnelle. Or j'ai passé énormément de temps dessus depuis que j'ai su que tu étais tribut. Oh et Finnick tu vas m'aider. Tu prends les mesures et tu me les dis à haute voix que je constate l'écart.**

**-A vos ordres chef! **obtempéra l'intéressé.

Contrainte à obéir, je fis glisser la chemise de mes épaules et elle tomba d'elle-même par la suite, mes poignets étant trop minces pour retenir le tissus. Nous commençâmes les mesures par les épaules puis les coudes, les poignets et même les doigts. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'autant de mesures pouvaient être nécessaire pour confectionner une tenue mais lorsque je fis par de ma surprise, Flick m'apprit que sa tenue était faite sur mesure, qu'il n'y avait pas de "taille" particulière.

Au fur et à mesure que l'on progressait dans la prise des mesures, mes joues s'empourpraient et la chaleur montait en moi. Finnick conservait toujours son air amusé tandis que ces doigts parcouraient mon ventre cherchant à prendre mon tour de taille avant de le donner à Flick toujours aussi imperturbable.

-**Bon il ne te reste plus que le tour de poitrine et c'est terminé je vais pouvoir procéder aux retouches.**

**-Je crois que Cyrielle peut le prendre toute seule cette fois,** fit Finnick en me tendant le nécessaire avec un clin d'œil.

Je rougis de plus belle et prit mon tour de poitrine. Je le donnais à Flick qui prit quand même la peine de regarder les mesures avant de les reporter. Par la suite Flick me fit essayer des vêtements pour savoir quel tissus m'irait le mieux pour son projet dont il ne m'avait toujours pas parlé et aussi le col adapté. Je dus relever mes cheveux et avec le col roulé couleur gris clair je ressemblais à une sorte de chat de gouttière. Finnick se trouva obligé de placer une remarque:

-**Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup les chats.**

**-Tu sais, les chats mangent le poisson, **répliquai-je en le fusillant du regard, ma remarque le fit sourire ainsi que Flick.

-**Tu as bien le caractère de ta mère, **concéda Flick.

-**Vous l'avez connue ? **demandai-je avec espoir

-**Malheureusement non, mais on en disait le plus grand bien avant...la tragédie. Ensuite, elle ne fut plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, toute trace de sa vie passée avait disparu hormis Lorian et toi.**

Les mesures ne différaient pas tellement de celles de Lorian enfin de compte et il n'y eut que peu de retouches à prévoir. Flick me parla enfin de son projet:

-**Comme tes parents et ton frère, je compte bien te faire entrer dans l'histoire. J'ai eu cette idée dès que je t'ai entendu chanter: une sirène. Créatures mythologiques, légendes vieilles de millénaires qu'importe, tu dois certainement connaître si tu as un peu de culture. Tu sais à quoi ressemble une sirène n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Oui je crois, une femme avec une queue de poisson non ?**

**-Exactement. J'ai donc pensé à une robe, bustier dans ton cas, donc la couleur ferait un dégradé bleu de foncé à clair. Seulement là où intervient la précision des mesures c'est pour les réserves d'eau. Ta robe sera faite en tissus qui n'absorbera pas l'eau mais la fera glisser au contraire. Le bas de ta robe sera constitué d' une minuscule gouttière à peine visible à l'œil nu pour recueillir l'eau, la faire passer dans le réservoir et la refaire couler par un mince tuyau** situé** au niveau de ton ventre et dans d'autres endroits. Pour que la couleur se reflète et que le mouvement de l'eau qui coule sur ta robe fasse penser au mouvement des vagues sur la queue d'une sirène, nous allons utiliser ceci, **acheva-t-il en me montrant de petites perles, semblables à de minuscules diamants, dans un flacons de verre.

-**Des Larmes d'Irielle...Comment avez-vous réussi à vous en procurer ? Le prix est exorbitant même pour un habitant du Capitole ! **m'exclamai-je surprise

-**Peu importe, tu connais la propriété de ces "larmes" non ? Leur histoire ?** demanda-t-il doucement

-**Oui. La légendes des larmes est plus récente que celle des sirènes mais tout aussi étrange. C'est l'histoire d'une femme, d'une certaine Irielle, qui parcourait le pays avec son époux à la recherche d'un remède pour celui-ci. Autrefois, les montagnes qui bordaient les alentours du district étaient sèches et arides, et un soir où les deux époux s'installèrent au bord d'une montagne légèrement penchée qui les protégeraient du mauvais temps qui s'annonçait, le mari mourut subitement. Irielle pleura, et dans ses pleurs, elle amena les montagnes à pleurer avec elle la mort de son époux. Elle fut inconsolable, elle pleurait, pleurait et au fur et à mesure qu'elle pleurait les montagnes aux alentours révélèrent leurs sources cachées. Ce fut au départ de simples gouttes qui se transformèrent en minces filets, puis en ruisseau ensuite une rivière etc. Personne ne sut ce qu'est devenue Irielle mais elle apporta l'eau dans le district 4 et alors que les montagnes achevaient de pleurer, une seule verse encore aujourd'hui des larmes aux propriétés extraordinaires qui se transforment en petites perles qu'on retrouve dans le ruisseau en dehors du district, enfin c'est ce qu'on raconte, ce n'est qu'une légende, peut être les larmes viennent-elles d'ailleurs mais c'est ce qu'on raconte chez nous. Mais je ne sais pas qu'elles sont leurs propriétés.  
**

**-Elles reflètent la lumière au contact de l'eau. C'est pour cela que la forêt du district 4 est illuminée la nuit, elle n'est pas hantée comme le prétend certaines rumeurs et la lumière se perçoit mieux dans l'obscurité . Bien, j'ai fait le plus gros du travail maintenant il ne s'agit que de la partie technique et de l'assemblage des perles. Tout sera prêt pour ce soir ne t'inquiètes pas, vas te rhabiller maintenant avant d'attraper froid.**

Je remerciai Flick qui parla avec Finnick le temps que je me rhabille dans le salon vu que de toute façon, tout le monde m'avait vu alors bon... J'avais hâte que le soir tombe, je _désirais _réellement voir la robe et l'effet qu'elle produirait sur moi. Flick me prévint que les sirènes étaient aussi connue pour avoir une voix magnifique capable d'envoûter les marins dans le but de les dévorer et de détruire leur navire... Mon travail à moi consistait à trouver un moment durant l'interview et chanter afin d"envoûter" les sponsors sans les dévorer...

Idily ne tarda pas non plus à revenir légèrement déçue ou ravie je ne saurai dire à cause de son maquillage blanc et rouge rappelant vaguement la Reine de Coeur d'un de mes contes pour enfants. Elle nous salua tous de sa petite voix fluette avant de s'en aller suivit de Flick qui se contenta juste d'un sourire mystérieux. Lorian avoua qu'il était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu assister Flick au lieu d'Idily qui apparemment lui avait fait endurer une véritable torture. Dans l'intérêt de Finnick plus que dans le mien, nous passâmes sous silence le moment de la prise des mesures et finalement tout se passa bien.

Je passais le reste de la journée à échauffer ma voix afin de ne pas me l'abîmer premièrement et deuxièmement pour qu'elle ne sonne pas rauque et cassée comme le jour de la Moisson, une voix embuée, noyée par la tristesse. Peter passa la journée dans sa chambre sous prétexte que ma voix lui faisait mal à la tête mais Finnick et Lorian m'assurèrent que je serais parfaite.

Finalement, la soirée tomba plus tôt que je ne l'espérai, et je ne me sentais toujours pas prête. Nous dûmes descendre nous préparer cette fois officiellement et dans la salle prévue à cet effet. J'avais hâte de rejoindre Flick qui m'avait assuré plus tôt dans la journée que les modifications apportées à la robe me donnerait une allure de créature mythique. Flick me reçu plus chaleureusement que la première fois que nous nous sommes vus mais Idily m'ignora complètement ainsi que Finnick et Lorian. Finnick me susurra à l'oreille qu'une très vieille rivalité unissait les deux stylistes mais que Flick était bien meilleur qu'Idily même si elle refusait de l'admettre.

La robe était fantastique, comme sortie d'un autre monde. Un simple bustier bleu nuit très foncé qui devenait de plus en plus clair jusqu'à devenir bleu ciel. Le mécanisme de la robe était à peine visible mais extrêmement perfectionné et complexe mais très efficace. Flick me fit glisser sur un siège devant un miroir et à l'aide d'assistants muets, il s'engagea dans ma coiffure et mon maquillage. Il comptait jouer sur la couleur de l'eau, le bleu, celui de mes yeux et celui de la robe. Tandis que ses assistants faisaient onduler mes longs cheveux bruns noisettes, il me fit des yeux de déesses grâce à du mascara, du eye-liner et un soupçon de far à paupière couleur foncée. Je fus prête bien avant les autres tributs et je pus enfin enfiler ma robe dont j'appréhendais tant la forme sur moi.

Je ne me reconnus pas lorsque je me vis dans le miroir, je semblais une personne différente. J'avais l'impression d'incarner un personnage, de jouer un rôle qui n'était pas le mien. J'entendis la voix de Caesar Flickerman de l'autre côté de la pièce, et mon anxiété grandit d'un coup. Les tributs du un me jetèrent un regard mauvais avant de monter sur l'estrade dont des voix retentissaient déjà. Mathew, tribut masculin passa le premier tandis que le tribut féminin Chad, attendait son tour. _Comment peut-on appeler sa fille Chad sérieux ? Ah oui mais c'est le diminutif de Chadelle... Elle déteste ce nom mais franchement il lui va beaucoup mieux..._

Les tributs du un étant passés ce fut le tour de Cloud et d'Ericsa d'entrer en scène. Je ne vis Cloud qu'au dernier moment, avant qu'il ne monte rejoindre Caesar. Lui aussi était beau, à tomber même, et heureusement qu'il ne fut pas là pour me voir rougir autrement j'en aurais entendu parlé le reste de ma...de notre vie peut être bien. Je le suivis du coin de l'œil avant de me concentrer sur ma propre apparence, je passerai dans très peu de temps et je ne savais pas ce qu'allait me poser Caesar mais une chose dont j'étais certaine ce fut que je ne m'en sortirais pas indemne.

Enfin quand vint mon tour, j'eus un léger frisson et Finnick me sortit de ma torpeur momentanée en m'effleurant doucement l'épaule. Je jetai un regard à mon frère qui m'encouragea en me guidant jusqu'au bas de l'estrade. Il me murmura un léger "bonne chance" avant de me laisser monter. Flick m'avait expliqué le mécanisme de la robe mais me laissait entièrement le choix de savoir quand l'actionner. La seule chose que je craignais ce fut d'oublier le moment, mais je devais trouver une invitation pour l'enclencher de façon parfaite et mémorable...

-**Et bien voilà Cyrielle Underwood! Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Cyrielle s'il vous plaît ! **

Les applaudissements fusèrent de toutes parts et je ne savais dans quelle direction tourner mon regard. Les lumières m'aveuglaient et le bruit omniprésent me faisait perdre la tête. Heureusement, je réussis à me concentrer de nouveau sur Caesar:

-**Alors, Cyrielle dis-moi ne connaissons-nous pas déjà les Underwood ?**

J'ignorai s'il faisait référence à mes parents ou à mon frère mais pour plus de sécurité j'optais pour mon frère:

-**Oui, mon frère est déjà venu ici il y a quelques années avant moi. Maintenant c'est mon tour j'imagine.**

**-Hahaha oui bien sûr, bien sûr... Dis-moi Cyrielle lors de ta sélection dans le district tu n'aurais pas...noyé le temps si je puis dire ?**

**-J'ai toujours aimé chanter, j'ai fait ça pour que le monde se souvienne de moi...**

**-Oui j'imagine que c'est réussi, aurais-tu autre chose ce soir, afin que le public se souvienne de toi ?**

**-Effectivement, j'ai une dernière chose à monter au monde entier...**

Sentant que c'était la chance que j'attendais depuis le début de la soirée, l'ultime moment, je m'écartai de Caesar et m'avançai légèrement sur l'estrade face au public qui retenait son souffle tout comme moi. Ma main trouva automatiquement le chemin de mon dos et enclencha comme par miracle le mécanisme qui se mit en marche instantanément tandis que je fermais les yeux et sentis que l'eau inondait mon corps en entier sans pour autant me mouiller. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux j'étais moi-même époustouflée par ce que je voyais: l'eau montait puis redescendait mais pas au même moment ni même au même endroit si bien que je paraissais réellement sortir de la mer, parmi l'écume des vagues. L'effet que recherchait Flick fut exactement ce qui se produisit: la foule les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte tout comme Caesar. Intérieurement, je jubilais.

**-Waw ! Cyrielle c'est absolument fantastique pour ne pas dire magique! Tu sembles sortir de la mer comme...comme une sirène!**

**-C'est exactement ça Caesar ! Et tout comme les sirènes, je compte bien entrer dans la légende et comme toutes les légendes, je traverserai le temps. Quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver dans l'arène, je serais immortelle à tout jamais.**

J'entonnais ensuite une chanson connue dans le district, celle d'Irielle et son mari justement, et le temps s'arrêta de nouveau autour de nous.

Je trouvai que c'était une bonne façon d'en terminer, de rester sur cette interview de cette façon, que le monde entier se souvienne de moi comme la fille qui défit le temps. _Le temps est une chose relative, c'est un luxe que je ne peux plus me permettre désormais... _Je tournai le dos à la foule et descendis les marches de façon royale exactement de la même manière dont j'ai gravis l'estrade dans le district 4. A la façon dont souriaient Lorian et Finnick, je sus que j'avais fait le bon choix et je ne pus réprimer un sourire à mon tour tandis que ma robe continuait de faire couler l'eau en un mouvement perpétuel. Je me sentis vivante comme jamais auparavant. C'était un sentiment étrange, vague, mais tellement bon et agréable.

Je sentis le regard des autres tributs me transpercer, certains d'animosité d'autres seulement de crainte voir de respect. Je sentis un regard particulier et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir sans détourner la tête de mon frère et mon second mentor en sachant que ce regard appartenait à Cloud. Les autres tributs passèrent chacun leur tour mais le public ne c'était toujours pas remis de mon passage et pour tout avouer, moi non plus... Flick nous rejoignit dans les coulisses et me serra dans ses bras, j'avais tellement besoin du contact de quelqu'un que je m'y abandonnais complètement. Il me félicita pour ma prestation et me demanda si je souhaitais conserver ma robe encore un moment ou je désirais me changer.

Je décidai de me changer, j'avais déjà suffisamment attirée l'attention sur moi. Flick me laissa seule dans la cabine et partit avec Lorian et Finnick. Au bout d'un moment cependant, j'étais toujours coincée dans ma robe, le mécanisme toujours enclenché et mes cheveux détachés étaient maintenant trempés par la robe. Il n'y avait pas de miroir dans la cabine, pas de quoi m'aider à guider mes mains. Je fermai les yeux afin de mieux me concentrer mais je sursautai tandis que quelqu'un m'enleva les mains de mon dos et arrêta le mécanisme de ma robe. Ma respiration devint saccadée mais je restais paralysée par une sorte de peur, je n'osais pas me retourner et faire face à la personne derrière moi. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui cela pouvait-il être mais cela, la personne n'en avait que faire. Elle se contenta de descendre ma fermeture éclair, et toujours comme une idiote je me laissais faire. Je tressaillis lorsque je reconnus la voix qui parla à mon oreille:

-**Besoin d'aide Cye ? **fit la voix en faisant glisser ses mains de mon dos à ma taille

**-Finnick ? M-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **balbutiai-je

-**Ton frère s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir revenir alors il m'a chargé de venir te chercher, et pour t'apporter tes vêtements aussi, **continua-t-il en resserrant son étreinte sur moi, rapprochant nos corps au maximum.

-**C-c'est très gentil à toi, je peux me débrouiller maintenant merci beaucoup...** répondis-je simplement sans pour autant me soustraire à son étreinte, chose qu'il remarqua aussitôt.

-**Pourtant tu ne sembles pas vouloir _être_ toute seule. Je comprends, tu as passé toute ta vie quasiment seule et loin des autres. Beaucoup de gens aux districts veulent te protéger Cyrielle, beaucoup voudraient être à ma place... Heureusement que c'est moi qui en profite, **acheva-t-il en faisant glisser sa bouche de mon oreille à mon cou, ses cheveux dorés me faisant frissonner lorsqu'ils caressèrent ma peau.

Je le sentis sourire avant qu'il se détache de moi et s'en aille. Je restai interdite dans la cabine pendant plusieurs secondes. Avais-je rêvé ce qui venait de se passer et même _qu'est ce qui c'était passé ?_ Je tâchai de reprendre mes esprits et de très vite me changer afin de retrouver du monde et de penser à autre chose...

* * *

_**Hello Everybody! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu publier avant mais j'avais pas le temps (et j'avais la flemme aussi mais vu que c'est dit entre parenthèses, vous ne m'en voudrez pas) Pour me faire pardonner le chapitre est suffisamment long pour rattraper le temps perdu mais je posterai aussi un bonus pour me faire pardonner si ce n'est toujours pas suffisant... Place aux reviews**_

**Réponse générale: Vous avez beaucoup parlé de Finnick et même insinué qu'il pourrait avoir un truc entre lui et Cyrielle, à la base ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, mais vous m'avez tellement donné envie que j'ai pas eu le choix... MAIS, je suis team Cloud parce que dans ma tête il est plus beau (lol...je mens ^^) et du coup il ne sera pas oublier dans la relation Cyrielle/Cloud (/Finnick ^^)**

**à BoucheB (fidèle admiratrice ^^): Oui j'écris dans les doc afin de pouvoir continuer ma fic ou que je sois quand j'ai une idée etc. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferais un chapitre ou Finnick t'attaches si tu veux! :D (non là je mens par contre...). Le passage ou Cyrielle se fait soigner dans la chambre est dut au fait qu'elle ne peut tout simplement pas aller à l'infirmerie l'air de rien et dire que la moitié des tributs sont venus la tabasser, c'est contre la loi normalement. (mais les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes gnhééhéhéhé :3 (fis-je avec beaucoup d'expériences :P)). Et t'inquiètes pas pour Cloud, il est dans la team gentil ^^**

**Lilianna Odair: La suite est toujours postée ! :)**


	12. Bonus: Mélina et Driss Underwood

_**Chapitre BONUS: La vie de Mélina Caldween et Driss Underwood**_

_Les passages séparés évoquent un écart de temps entre deux actions, c'est un chapitre bonus (une sorte d'OS) pas un roman donc certains passages sont considérés comme déjà achevés dans la lecture. ^^  
j'espère que ça suffira à me faire pardonner.  
**Ps: Le chapitre n'étant pas nécessaire pour comprendre la suite de l'histoire principale vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire ce chapitre !**_

* * *

C'était une belle journée au district 4. L'été commençait à peine mais il s'annonçait déjà chaud et sec. Mélina regrettait déjà d'avoir choisi de déménager près du quartier des magasins plutôt que de conserver sa maison au bord de mer, elle aurait pu profiter de l'eau au lieu de devoir à supporter la canicule dans sa maison les fenêtres ouvertes. L'argent manquait, allumer les ventilateurs mangeaient les maigres réserves d'argents qu'elle avait alors s'offrir une climatisation constituait à rester un rêve à jamais inaccessible.

Elle n'avait aucune famille, aucun ami pour l'aider à déménager sa maison mais qu'elle en eusse ou pas, cela ne faisait pas de différence, elle était beaucoup trop fière pour demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit. Il a bien des choses dont elle dut se séparer, des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas transporter de ses mains comme un fauteuil, un canapé, une commode, un lit... La nouvelle maison avait bien ces choses heureusement mais ça n'était pas s_es_ choses à elle. Toute sa vie avait été dans cette maison, son enfance et tout le reste venait de s'envoler en fumée, les souvenirs se feraient oubliés avec le temps.

Elle soupira en songeant que dans quelques années, voir quelques mois, elle ne se souviendrait sans doute plus de certains détails de sa vie et cela la dégoûtait. Elle prit le carton remplis de livre avec difficulté et passa le pas de la porte avant de déposer sa charge au sol et de ressortir récupérer les autres. _Encore deux ou trois cartons et j'aurais enfin terminé_ songea-t-elle avec bonheur. Sa maison actuelle n'était si loin de son ancienne maison mais la distance semblait incroyablement grande pour quiconque portant une charge dont le poids était à peu près équivalent au sien.

Elle prit le carton suivant, celui contenant des photos cette fois et tourna son regard vers l'horizon. Que ne donnerai-t-elle pas pour pouvoir s'en aller retrouver sa propre famille ? Elle se surprit à rêver de mondes parallèles, de voyages en bateau sous le ciel bleu d'été avec l'air iodé qui venait du bateau emplissant ses narines, elle se nourrirait de poissons ou de coquillages accompagnés d'une salade d'algues et dormirait sur son bateau. Un cadre idyllique, dommage qu'elle n'avait personne avec qui partager ses rêves. Soudain elle sursauta, quelqu'un venait de lui toucher l'épaule:

-**Pardon...Mais vous avez besoin d'aide non ? J'ai quelques minutes de libres avant mon service, je eux vous aidez si vous le souhaitez.**

**-Euh, merci bien, mais je crois que je pourrais m'en sortir.**

**-Je n'en doute pas, je prends l'autre carton. Au fait, je m'appelle Driss Underwood.**

**-Mélina Caldween.**

Driss suivit Mélina jusqu'à sa maison et découvrit avec une heureuse surprise qu'ils habitaient presque à côté, à une ou deux maisons près. Si Mélina n'était pas du genre à demander de l'aide, elle n'était pas non plus du genre à négliger de remercier chaleureusement les personnes qu'ils l'ont aidée. Elle promit à Driss de l'inviter à boire ou manger quelque chose lorsqu'elle aurait d'avantage de temps et d'espace. Il ne manqua pas de lui avouer qu'il attendrait avec impatience ce jour là et qu'il y penserait durant son temps de pêche.

Mélina rougit, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des compliments, pas plus que de les accepter. Elle dut bien reconnaître que Driss était très beau: grand, les yeux bleus remplis d'ambition selon elle et les cheveux châtains foncés, bien bâti à cause de son métier de pêcheur d'après ses dires et le teint légèrement hâlé par le soleil. Driss pensait exactement la même chose de Mélina: une très belle femmes aux yeux mi-marrons mi-verts, au visage évoquant les ondines, ces créatures aquatiques des mythologies du district et à la voix aussi pure que le chant des sirènes. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que c'était étonnant venant d'une femme aussi belle qu'elle fut encore seule.

Il fut longtemps plongé dans ses pensées si bien qu'il fut en retard. De toutes les heures à travailler d'arrache-pieds à exploiter les richesses du district quasi inépuisable depuis le temps qu'elles servent, ses pensées ne se détachèrent jamais de Mélina et de ses yeux marrons-verts...

* * *

Elle était prête depuis deux heures déjà. Mélina avait revêtu sa plus belle robe, la courte devant et longue derrière, blanche. Elle ignorait de quelle matière elle était faite mais le tissus était doux et lui rappelait vaguement la texture de ses rideaux, ceux accrochés dans le salon. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en une longue tresse en épis-de-blé ou arrêtes de poissons comme on avait tendance à appeler ça dans le district. Le port dans lequel étaient amarrés les bateaux était éclairé par de faibles chandelles pour les marins de nuits. Elle avais omis de prendre sa veste et l'air se rafraîchissait. Elle frissonna en mettant ses mains sur ses avants-bras afin de se donner plus de chaleur. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle mais ne se retourna pas, elle savait déjà qui cela était et sourit avant même de sentir sa présence à ses côtés.

Driss la voyait tandis qu'il s'avançait, la fine silhouette enveloppée dans une sorte de voile blanc vaporeux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Mélina dirait "oui" lorsqu'il l'avait invitée, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être son style pourtant voilà qu'ils étaient là, tous les deux, et ce qu'il voyait déjà de la jeune femme de dos, debout devant lui, lui suffisait amplement. Il faisait froid désormais, mais il ne savait pas comment proposer à Mélina sa veste, devant elle il perdait tous ses moyens alors que des filles pourtant, il en avait connues pas mal. La jeune femme croisa le regard de Driss et son visage s'illumina:

-**Enfin! Je commençais à croire que tu t'étais noyé au fond d'un canal !**

**-Oui je suis désolé, j'ai finis tard et je ne pouvais pas sortir avec mes vieux vêtements de boulot tout sale ! Regardes-toi tu es magnifique à côté, j'ai eu deux fois plus raison d'aller me changer avant de venir ici !**

**-Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu si tu étais venu tel que tu étais, cela m'aurait prouvé que tu avais désespérément envie de me voir !**

**-Mais c'est le cas! Seulement je ne voulais pas te faire peur...**

**-Si tu crois vraiment que quelques tâches et une odeur de poissons m'effraient tu ferais mieux de t'en aller maintenant ! **

Mélina avait répliqué avec tant de ferveur qu'il ne savait plus quoi répondre. Certes, il ne doutait pas de la parole de Mélina mais même s'il aurait pensé ce que Mélina insinuait, il ne le lui aurait jamais avoué, il voulait tellement resté auprès d'elle. De son côté, Mélina se mordit la langue en silence, elle s'était encore une fois laissé portée par ses émotions et Driss en avait fait les frais alors qu'il cherchait seulement à se faire présentable pour elle. Elle chercha quelque chose pour se faire pardonner et prit Driss par la main:

-**Viens, on va chez moi, il fait froid ici, on sera mieux à la maison. **

**-Oui, j'imagine que tu dois avoir froid si tu attends là depuis longtemps...**

Driss s'attendait une fois de plus à une réplique cinglante mais Mélina se contenta de sourire avant d'ajouter qu'elle n'avait pas attendu si longtemps que ça. Il ne la croyait pas mais pour ne pas se sentir coupable de l'avoir abandonnée, il préféra faire comme si. La nuit n'était pas tombée depuis longtemps, cependant il faisait déjà très sombre, sans doute à cause des montagnes aux alentours qui retardaient la progression du soleil mais pas sa descente en revanche. On voyait les échoppes fermer boutique pour la nuit, les hommes comme les femmes rangeant leurs pancartes et rentrant les marchandises qui n'étaient pas vendues et qui ne le serait sans doute pas plus le lendemain non plus faute d'argent dans le district. On dit que le district 4 est riche, il l'est, mais au dépend de ses habitants qui eux restent pauvres pour subvenir aux besoins de cette économie empoisonnée.

La porte avait gonflée avec l'humidité engendrée par les récentes pluies qui avaient durées pendant une semaine sans pouvoir accorder un moment de répit aux habitants du district. La clé tourna dans la serrure mais la porte refusa de coopérer et de s'ouvrir. Mélina n'était pas du genre à abandonner mais elle laissa malgré tout Driss donner un bon coup d'épaule sur la porte qui s'ouvrit sans résistance cette fois. A dire vrai, toute la maison sentait l'humidité mais les petites bougies parfumées qu'avait réussis à faire Mélina suffisaient à en dissiper l'odeur et à la remplacer par une plus douceâtre. Ils s'installèrent sur les chaises plutôt que le canapé qui avait pris l'eau et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Mélina tenait absolument à savoir ce que faisait Driss de ses journées bien que celui-ci affirmait qu'il ne faisait rien de bien extraordinaire.

Le moment était venu de partir et lorsque Mélina raccompagna Driss à la porte, aucun des deux ne pus s'empêcher de refouler leurs sentiments pourtant se fut Mélina qui embrassa Driss d'un baiser passionné et amoureux et celui lui rendit son baiser avec la même ardeur et le même désir...

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois déjà que Driss et Mélina étaient ensemble. Driss lui avait apprit à confectionner des filets, à manier le trident et à reconnaître les coquillages comestibles. De son côté, Mélina lui avait enseigné l'art des nœuds, à prédire le temps à l'aide des indices présents et les plantes aquatiques consommables aussi bien en nourriture qu'en soin. Mélina avait trouvé un petit travail sympa dans une boutique qui vendait des produits artisanaux qu'elle faisait elle-même. Elle vendait notamment ses bougies, ses remèdes et parfois de la nourritures etc. Driss et elle étaient des gens très appréciés dans le district, aussi bien en tant que couple qu'en tant que personne. Quand quelqu'un réclamait de l'aide, si Mélina ou Driss se trouvait dans les parages, il n'avait pas à attendre longtemps qu'on vienne à son secours. Des gens aimés de tout le monde et même les Pacificateurs les saluaient dans les rues quand il n'y avait pas trop de monde pour les voir faire.

Driss n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour emménager chez Mélina et ils vivaient maintenant ensemble depuis un certain temps déjà. Cependant un jour, Mélina se sentit mal et se mit à vomir. Durant plusieurs jours elle fut prise de migraines et vomissait presque tout ce qu'elle mangeait. Driss s'inquiétait beaucoup et demandait de l'aide à ses voisins qui n'avaient aucune idée du mal dont était touchée sa future femme car oui, Driss avait l'intention de demander Mélina en mariage dès qu'il aurait assez d'argent pour organiser une fête même des plus basiques.

Une fois, alors qu'il avait interrogé le voisinage une fois de plus avec des réponses négatives, il rentra chez lui et trouva Mélina étendue sur le sol, il se précipita vers elle:

-**Hey, Mélina...Chut doucement c'est moi, **fit-il en caressant ses cheveux et en l'embrassant sur le front, **qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Pourquoi cela t'arrives à toi, je t'aime tellement...**

**-Pourquoi cela nous arrive à nous tu veux dire...Cela nous concerne tous les deux...Driss, je crois que, je crois que je suis enceinte.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-J'attends un bébé chéri.**

Il aida la future maman à se lever et l'allongea doucement sur le canapé. Il allait être papa mais il n'en était pas ravi. Pas à cause de sa femme ou autre mais à cause du système, il ne voulait pas que ses enfants endurent les jeux et prennent le risque de mourir. Il aurait tellement voulut emmener sa femme loin d'ici et élever ses enfants dans la nature à l'abri de tous les dangers possibles de ce monde. Certaines fois, il croyait cela possible, qu'il lui suffirait de prendre "_La Sirène"_ et la faire naviguer sur les flots vers l'horizon, puis il se ravisait à chaque fois. Sa vie, celle de Mélina et celle de son enfant étaient ici, quoi qu'il puisse en dire...

Durant les neufs mois qui suivirent la grossesse de Mélina, il demanda conseil aux mères du district qui le félicitèrent chaleureusement et vinrent voir Mélina dès qu'elles le pouvaient. Elle n'était pas habituée à avoir tant de monde à la maison mais dut s'en accoutumer et puis elle devait bien avouer que les conseils que ces mamans lui donnaient lui étaient d'un grand secours. Seulement dans le district, il n'y avait pas d'hôpital, les accouchements se faisait naturellement la plupart du temps,quand il n'y avait pas assez d'ingrédient pour fabriquer un anesthésiant ou un anti-douleur,et à l'aide d'une sage-femme.

Lorsque ce fut le neuvième mois, elle ne bougeait plus ou très peu et Driss était constamment auprès d'elle, veillant à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien que ce soit pour elle ou pour le bébé. Le jour de l'accouchement arriva un jour de crachin, remplissant la maison d'une sorte d'humidité et Driss était la maison, tenant la main de Mélina tandis qu'une femme l'aidait à accoucher. Par chance, Mélina avait conservé certaines plantes et Driss put faire un anesthésiant. Les cris déchirants de sa femme lui paraissaient très lointain et se fut les cris de son enfant qui le fit revenir sur terre. La sage-femme une certaine Ally, lui demanda s'il souhaitait couper le cordon mais il refusa et vint plutôt aux côtés de sa femme afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour celle-ci. Ally déposa le bébé sur la poitrine de Mélina avant d'apporter une couverture et d'en recouvrir le petit corps laissant simplement la tête dépasser. Elle sourit chaleureusement avant d'ajouter:

-**Félicitation, vous avez un magnifique garçon, bien vigoureux et en bonne santé! Faites attention à cause du temps, il risque de tomber malade s'il n'est pas bien couvert..**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, **dit faiblement Mélina, **s'il tient de son père, alors il tiendra toutes les saisons. S'il tient de moi, il n'aimera seulement pas la pluie.**

**-Avez-vous songé à un nom durant la grossesse, **questionna Ally en souriant suite à la remarque de la maman

-**Oui, ce sera Lorian...**

**-C'est un très beau nom. Driss, il faut que nous laissions la jeune maman se reposer quelques instants. **

Il n'avait aucune envie de laisser Mélina et son petit garçon mais pour Ally, les laisser signifiait seulement changer de pièce. Mieux valait ne pas quitter la maison immédiatement au cas où la maman ou le nourrisson auraient besoin de quelque chose. Il n'eut aucun problème avec Lorian, il grandit comme un garçon normal et pleurait souvent pour rien au début. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père avec mais avait pris aussi un peu de la mère avec ses yeux bruns noisettes verts. Il promettait d'avoir un avenir mouvementé d'après sa mère et en prédiction, Mélina se trompait rarement. Par mouvementé, Driss ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait réellement dire, seulement que sa vie serait plus triste que celle des autres enfants...

* * *

La vie de Mélina et Driss était parfaite: mariés, un foyer, un enfant et bientôt un deuxième. Mélina était formelle là-dessus: cette fois-ci ce serait une fille, et Driss la croyait complètement. Le petit Lorian avait bien grandit et courait à présent dans toute la maison, il était content d'avoir une sœur mais il aurait préféré avoir un frère avec lequel jouer. Un mois, puis deux, trois, cinq, huit, neuf... La grossesse se passa exactement comme la première fois sauf que Mélina accoucha sous un ciel clément cette fois-ci et le bébé naquit normalement et comme l'avait prédit la maman: ce fut une fille. Cyrielle, ils avaient décidé de l'appeler, c'était Lorian qui avait trouvé le prénom et il en était très fier. Elle avait les cheveux bruns noisettes, mélange de sa mère et son père et des yeux bleus teintés de verts. Décidément, les enfants étaient le mélangé parfait des deux parents. Driss s'amusait à insinuer que quand l'amour était réel et sincère chez les couples, les enfants en étaient la preuve. Mélina n'y croyait pas mais elle était heureuse et comblée, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus et c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour elle.

Selon elle, le pire était passé et plus rien ne pouvaient leur arrivée. Elle était loin d'imaginer ce qui pouvait leur arriver encore...

* * *

Contrairement à ce que pensait Driss, Lorian et Cyrielle s'entendaient parfaitement bien malgré quelques disputes de temps à autres mais c'était chose normale entre frères et sœurs. Lorian ne semblait plus déçu d'avoir une petite sœur surtout quand celle-ci était espiègle, joueuse et n'avait peur de rien. Par dessus tout, ce que Driss aimait chez sa fille ce fut son courage, il l'avait bien observer certaines fois et quand Lorian faisait une bêtise par mégarde, elle s'accusait à sa place devant Miléna. Miléna savait reconnaître quand ses enfants faisaient une bêtise et qui en était le responsable, aussi faisait-elle seulement semblant de croire Cyrielle et de lui demander des explications. Chez son fils, Driss appréciait particulièrement sa persévérance: le petit garçon était toujours près à tout pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Durant trois ou quatre ans ils vécurent tous une vie parfaite mais le bonheur n'est qu'une chose fugace,volatile et fragile: à tout moment il peut disparaître comme ce fut le cas pour la famille Underwood. Un jour où Mélina rentrait de l'école avec ses enfants, il y eut un grand rassemblement sur la place, elle reconnut avec horreur au centre son mari, sévèrement tabassé et le chef des Pacificateurs le condamnant à mort le lendemain même, pendu pour complicité avec des délinquants. De retour à la maison avec l'aide de ses enfants, elle déposa Driss dans le canapé et tacha de le soigner du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ensuite elle exigea des explications. Driss lui apprit qu'il avait surpris un homme en train de voler du poisson dans une des caisses réservées à l'exportation au Capitole. Il aurait ensuite tenté de raisonner l'homme et de le dissuader de continuer mais ils furent surpris par les Pacificateurs. L'homme tenta de s'échapper et ils l'abattirent sur le champs, Driss n'avait pas bougé et avait tenté d'expliquer la chose mais ils ne l'ont pas cru.

Le lendemain, le rêve prendrait fin et plus rien ne serait comme avant. Mélina resta toute la nuit auprès de son mari, se remémorant toute leur vie passées à deux, les bons moments comme les rares mauvais. Elle lui jura que le moment venu, elle ne pleurerait pas et prendrait soin des enfants pour eux deux. Elle devait se montrer forte car plus personne ne les protégeraient maintenant, c'était vivre ou mourir. Driss fut soulagé de savoir qu'il pouvait partir en paix, qu'il ne laisserait rien derrière lui d'inachevé. Le jour survenu plus vite que prévu malgré les montagnes comme si celles-ci avaient rétrécies pendant la nuit et dès les premières lueurs du jour, des Pacificateurs vinrent prendre Driss qui ne se débattit même pas.

Mélina, Cyrielle et Lorian suivirent les Pacificateurs et seule la petite Cyrielle versait quelques larmes sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passait, seulement que l'on faisait du mal à son papa. Sur la Grande Place d'où avait été spécialement montée un échafaud, le chef des Pacificateurs ordonna à Driss de nouer lui même le nœud coulant qui le tuerait. Driss obtempéra, noua le nœud avec rapidité et efficacité et jeta un dernier regard à sa famille qu'il aperçu du premier coup d'œil. Il sourit et Mélina n'en pu plus. Elle s'élança vers l'échafaud au moment où la trappe s'ouvrit et que Driss tomba, mourant presque instantanément. Mélina tint parole elle ne pleura pas, elle se mit à chanter:

**Que vienne après l'hiver et le froid meurtrier**

**L'espoir de renaître dans le soleil d'été**

**Je n'ai pas peur de mourir**

**Plus peur de périr**

**J'ai appris à sourire et arrêter de souffrir**

**Que depuis les profondeurs de la mer**

**Ou quand l'eau rencontre la terre**

**Quand vient la déesse des cieux**

**Pour m'emmener dans de nouveaux lieux**

**Je n'ai pas peur de la mort,**

**Je n'ai pas peur du sang**

**Je n'ai pas peur d'avoir tord**

**Quand la corde se tend.**

La scène de la pendaison et du chant de Mélina avait été filmé et diffusé dans tous les district qui avait pour but à la base de monter les causes des actes de rébellions mais le Président n'avait pas prit en compte la venue de Mélina qui venait de contrarié ses plans. Tout le monde l'avait vu et tout le monde savait, cependant il ne fit rien, il avait entendu dire combien ces deux personnes s'aimaient, il comptait sur le chagrin pour l'achever et il eut raison...

* * *

Mélina ne se remit jamais de la mort de Driss mais elle ne le pleura jamais non plus. Elle éleva ses enfants comme promis malgré les hauts et les bas de la vie. Seule, elle arrivait à s'en sortir avec les enfants, mais avec elle la chose était différente. Elle avait mal, elle souffrait et pleurait en silence intérieurement, face à ses enfants elle tâchait de conserver le sourire pour leur faire croire que tout allait bien que tout _irait _bien pour eux...Toute cette souffrance et ce chagrin contenu en elle la rendit malade au point d'en mourir. Les médecins affirmèrent qu'une simple fièvre l'avait tuée mais Lorian et Cyrielle avaient beau être jeunes, ils n'étaient pas stupides, ils savaient que ça n'était pas la fièvre qui avait tué leur mère, c'était le chagrin...

* * *

**_Voilà mon petit chapitre bonus sur les parents de Lorian et Cyrielle. Je ne me suis pas attardée sur certaines choses vu que normalement, ce chapitre n'aurait jamais du exister dans les bonus. Car oui, il y aura d'autre bonus mais vous le verrez en temps voulu. _**


	13. Chapitre 11: L'évaluation

**Chapitre 11: L'évaluation**

_PDV: Lorian_

Cyrielle avait été fantastique. Je n'avais jamais eu de doutes concernant son succès, mais là j'étais plus que ravi! Après qu'elle ce soit changée, nous sommes rentrés directement à l'appartement. J'avais remarqué que ma sœur semblait contrariée mais je pensais que c'était à cause de son insolence un peu trop prononcée. Je ne lui fis pas de remarque, je savais que ce n'était rien de grave et qu'avec le temps cela passerait. Peter semblait désappointé de la soirée et peut être un peu contrarié d'être mis constamment à l'écart, mais il savait que de ses mentors il n'obtiendrait rien... Chaque chose dans ce monde a un prix, une vie pour vie...

Le dîner allait bientôt arriver et nous étions tous affamés, mais surtout épuisés. Peter monta directement sans même manger et partit se coucher. Le stress aussi accentuait les émotions de la soirée: demain ce serait l'évaluation et je pouvais facilement concevoir que mes tributs soient anxieux, sûrement Cyrielle pensait-elle à ça elle aussi. Nous mangeâmes en silence, et une fois le dîner achevé, je saluai mon partenaire et ma sœur avant de monter moi-même me coucher. Il était trop tard pour parler de quoi que ce soit...

* * *

_PDV: Cyrielle_

Je sentais _son _regard sur moi. Il eut beau mangé ou tout du moins faire semblant, je ne me faisais pas d'illusion. Je n'osai pas croiser son regard de peur de...de quoi au juste ? Je tâchai de reprendre contenance en me servant un grand verre d'eau mais le verre trembla sous mes mains, essayer de contrôler mes tremblements n'aurait fait que les accentuer. J'espérai donc que Finnick ne le perçu pas, mais il y avait de fortes chances que si. Il se leva, très lentement, son regard toujours posé sur moi avant de sortir de table et de revenir avec un petit paquet bleu.

Il s'approcha de moi et dit doucement:

-**J'ai retrouvé ça dans mes affaires tout à l'heure. Mags voulait te le donner au district mais elle a oublié et...moi aussi pour tout t'avouer. Tiens.**

**-Qu'est ce que c'est ? **demandai-je croisant enfin son regard vert.

-**Aucune idée, ouvres et tu sauras.**

Je portai mon attention sur le petit cadeau et défis lentement les liens qui le retenaient. Je découvris avec surprise une petite boite en argent, aux motifs soigneusement réalisés d'une main de maître. On sentait que du temps avait été mis en jeu pour réaliser un tel exploit. Je regardai, surprise, l'objet en me demandant en quoi cela me concernait-il et si je devais y voir une signification particulière. Je remarquai par la suite un petit loquet situé au milieu de la minuscule boite et le poussai doucement. La boite s'ouvrit et une douce musique résonna dans toute la pièce. Une boite à musique. Je trouvai un petit mot, parfumé d'une odeur d'algue légère. Je le pris soigneusement entre mes mains et son contenu me fit venir les larmes aux yeux bien que je sois pas réellement sensible:

_Cyrielle, _

_Autrefois, ta mère vivait dans une maison proche de la mienne et nous étions voisines. Quelques fois je sortais dans le jardin pour l'écouter chanter de sa voix mélodieuse. Je me plaisais à l'écouter chanter les histoires de légendaires marins, de royaumes noyés où vivaient les sirènes... Un jour, elle me fit cadeau de cette boite à musique, j'ignore comment elle a pu se la procurer mais elle me dit mot pour mot de la garder et de l'ouvrir dans les moments de doutes, d'incertitudes, de craintes et de tristesse. La Voix qui accompagne le chant sait toujours quelle est la solution..._

_Mags._

Alors la boite servirait donc à chasser mes craintes, mes doutes, mes inquiétudes et ma tristesse ? Ça restait encore à voir... La musique tournait toujours en boucle, une douce mélodie teintée de notes claires semblant apporter la sagacité. Je ressentis une forme de sérénité, de calme et malgré les larmes qui coulaient je me sentais bien. Inconsciemment, je m'étais levée mais mon esprit persistait à vouloir vagabonder dans le vide. Mon âme semblait aussi quitter mon corps mais sans savoir dans quelle direction aller. Finnick essuya une de mes larmes et la regarda glisser entre ses doigts avant de la porter à sa bouche et de l'aspirer. Il fit un léger sourire avant d'ajouter:

-**Mmh, c'est salé...Tu te sens bien ?**

**-Comment tu veux que je me sente exactement hein ? **fis-je en m'énervant

-**Je sais pas, à toi de me le dire, **répondit-il calmement.

Il m'énervait, m'exaspérait. Je me retournai vers lui en tentant de le frapper mais il fut plus rapide que moi, à moins que je ne sois si prévisible, et arrêta ma main avant même qu'elle ne le touche. Son regard plongea vers le mien mais il ne dit rien. Il desserra son étreinte de ma main et lorsqu'elle fut proche de ma taille, il la lâcha complètement avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je fus prise au dépourvu mais je ne cherchai pas à me défaire de ce contact mais au contraire à m'y accrocher. Je me laissai aller dans les bras de Finnick qui resserra son étreinte. Il était fort et il sentait la mer, il sentait le district et ça me plaisait. J'étais plus petite que lui mais en me mettant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, je pouvais mettre ma tête dans le creux de son cou et humer l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Je perdis encore une fois le contrôle de mon corps et mes doigts bougèrent d'eux-même, parcoururent le dos de Finnick avant de s'installer sur son cou. Ses doigts modifièrent également leur emprise sur moi et de mon dos passèrent à ma taille qu'il serra avec un peu plus de force qu'auparavant.

Je me laissais bercer tantôt par la musique, douce et claire en fond, tantôt par la chaleur de mon propre corps et de celui de Finnick ainsi que par les sentiments qu'il me faisait ressentir. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point nos corps étaient proches jusqu'au moment où il décida de pivoter la tête afin de trouver ma bouche. Le contact était si imprévisible que je ne réalisai pas tout de suite ce qui m'arrivais mais la chaleur que j'avais ressentie doubla d'intensité et se fit plus persistante. Le baiser fut au début simple, innocent mais tandis que Finnick s'amusait à tortiller mes cheveux entre ses doigts sans se détacher de moi, il prit plus d'ampleur et de sensualité aussi. D'une rapide saccade, Finnick me fit reculer sur la table, brisant notre étreinte momentanément mais il ne tarda pas plus que nécessaire et revint tout de suite me reprendre. Ses doigts étaient doux lorsqu'ils effleurèrent mon visage et tandis qu'il se rapprochait pour m'embrasser de nouveau, j'entrouvris légèrement la bouche et le laissais pénétrer à l'intérieur. Sa langue trouva d'instinct la mienne et s'en étaient fini des jeux pour enfants.

Intérieurement, je me sentais sereine et calme mais d'un autre côté n'étais-je pas, là, en train de faire une erreur qui pourrait nous coûter cher à tous ? Qu'éprouvai-je pour Finnick en fait ? Je n'en avais aucune certitude, aucune idée, la seule chose que je savais c'est que dans ses bras, tout semblait insignifiant. Dès l'instant où ses doigts glissèrent sous mon tee-shirt, je compris que la situation devenait grave. _Il faut que ça cesse avant que l'un de nous n'en souffre trop..._ Je trouvais la force au fond de moi, de briser l'étreinte et l'enchantement autour de nous. Finnick sembla surpris de ma récidive et me regarda, guettant ma réaction. La seule chose que je trouvai à dire fut:

-**L'avenir est basé sur des piliers fragiles et les nôtres sont en train de s'effondrer. Pardonne-moi Finnick mais ça ne sert à rien de se faire du mal de la sorte et de se donner des illusions. Nous savons tous comment ça va se terminer...**

**-Cyrielle je... **commença-t-il mais je ne le laissai pas achevé.

**-Qu'importe, demain est un jour décisif pour moi, pour nous. Mieux vaut que nous soyons en forme tu ne crois pas ?**

Simple question rhétorique, je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse. Je refermai la boite à musique et il me laissa m'en aller me suivant du regard. _Tout ceci n'a pas de sens et il y en aura sans doute jamais. Notre vie est éphémère, mais les sentiments qui nous font vivre le sont encore plus..._ Je ne pris pas la peine de me changer et me jetai directement dans le lit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, rythmé par de la musique, des danses, du sang...

* * *

_PDV Lorian:_

Je courais en direction de...de quoi ? Je ne voyais rien, je savais seulement qu'il fallait que je m'échappe si je voulais vivre. _Ils _me poursuivaient dans l'ombre, rampant, griffant les murs à s'en déchirer les ongles contre les parois, sans pour autant m'attraper ni même me lâcher. Je jetai un regard derrière moi mais la pénombre les avait tous engloutis. Je n'avais pas d'alliés ni même de repères, je n'étais même pas sûr d'avoir une arme avec laquelle me défendre. Ma seule défense, c'était de courir, mais ça ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment. Je sentais mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine à en exploser et me tuer par la même occasion mais cela n'arriva pas et au lieu de ça je poussais une fois de plus sur mes dernières forces afin de piquer un sprint.

Dans mon dos, j'entendis des hurlements ainsi que des lamentations à m'arracher le cœur et à m'en écorcher l'âme. Soudain je me heurtai violemment contre quelque chose et fis glisser mes mains dessus: un mur. Je jetai un regard circulaire autour de moi pour trouver une sortie, une cachette, une issue mais rien. Les plaintes se rapprochaient et je pris conscience de la gravité de la situation: j'allais devoir me battre. La seule arme que je possédais était un couteau à la lame émoussée mais je m'y cramponnais de toutes mes forces. Je vis une main sortir de l'ombre et ramper vers moi. L'horrible spectacle m'arracha une grimace de dégoût: une silhouette décharnée et ensanglantée s'approchait vers moi en haletant, se traînant sur le sol une épée plantée dans la jambe et une flèche dans le ventre. L'odeur de la chair en décomposition, de la putréfaction, de _la mort_ emplit mes narines. Ne perdant pas d'avantage de temps à me concentrer sur la chose, je me jetais sur elle et lui enfonçai le couteau dans le crâne. Elle poussa un gémissement à faire briser des vitres blindées et une dizaine de cris lui répondirent. Sortant de la pénombre une main me projeta contre le mur où je lâchais mon arme sous le coup de l'impact. Une fille, blonde, marchant étrangement comme si _elle avait les jambes brisés _s'avança vers moi, la gorge ouverte par un coup de couteau me laissa entrevoir l'intérieur de sa gorge avant de se jeter sur moi les yeux exorbités et remplit de rage et de terreur. Elle ramassa mon couteau sur le sol avant que je n'eusse le temps de le faire et me regarda avant de jeter:

-**Maintenant tu vas savoir ce que c'est...Tu vas savoir ce que c'est que de MOURIR !**

Je me réveillai en sursaut, plein de sueur. Encore un foutu cauchemar. Bordel ça ne cessera jamais ou quoi ? Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre posée sur la table de chevet qui m'indiqua qu'il était près de quatre heures du matin. _J'ai dormi "longtemps" pour une fois..._ Je me persuadai que je pouvais me permettre de me lever maintenant, qu'il n'était pas trop tôt et portai mes pas vers le salon. Le jour n'étais pas levé mais la nuit se faisait plus claire, exactement de la même couleur que les yeux de Cye. Mélangé à quelques étoiles on pouvait croire à un ciel de conte de fée. La pièce était plongée dans la clarté lunaire et teintait les meubles d'une aura argentée.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, j'entrepris de faire une petite série de nœuds, au moins jusqu'au levé du jour. Mes doigts s'activèrent machinalement sur des nœuds connus depuis des années, formant ainsi une superbe guirlande au bout de quelques minutes. Je continuai jusqu'à ce que les premières lueurs du jour vinrent me caresser les cheveux. J'entendis du bruit dans les escaliers et je levai la tête en direction de l'endroit où le bruit se fit entendre. Cyrielle, les cheveux en batailles, les yeux encore embués par le sommeil vint s'asseoir à côté de moi avant de se rendormir contre mon épaule sans rien dire. Enfant, elle le faisait régulièrement aussi lorsqu'elle faisait des cauchemars... Je lui caressai la tête doucement avant de me mettre à somnoler également, bercé par la douce respiration de ma sœur.

- **... dans ... Ian .. petite fille Lorian!**

**Pour-AAAAH!**

Nous nous levâmes, Cyrielle et moi, réveillés en sursaut par la voix de Finnick qui se tenait devant nous les bras croisés, le visage moqueur. Cyrielle s'écarta légèrement, gênée avec les cheveux encore pire que tout à l'heure. Finnick prit la parole sans attendre notre réveil complet:

-**Bien les enfants, assez dormi! L'évaluation est dans deux heures, nous devons être prêts!**

**-Deux heures ?! Mais quelle heure est-il ? **demanda Cyrielle en écarquillant ses yeux bleus.

-**Pas loin de huit heures, vous n'avez pas le temps pour une meilleure grasse matinée je suis désolé, mais il faut agir vite et en conséquence, aussi je réquisitionne ton frère pendant quelques instants le temps que tu petit-déjeunes.**

Cyrielle se dirigea vers la cuisine de sa petite démarche droite suivie de Peter qui semblait avoir passé meilleure nuit que nous. Au passage Finnick effleura les cheveux de ma sœur afin de lui dompter les mèches rebelles mais elle repoussa sa main gentiment. Finnick regarda les tributs s'en aller avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il ferma les yeux, soupira d'aise et attendit que je m'assois à ses côtés. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour attaquer le sujet de front:

-**L'évaluation est une chose importante dans la quête de sponsors. Après ce qui est arrivée à ma...ta sœur, nous ne pouvons pas la faire passer pour faible. Il nous faut une autre stratégie ou alors la laisser faire comme elle le sent. Quant à Peter, il a compris depuis longtemps qu'on ne ferait rien pour lui, c'est malheureux mais c'est le jeu.**

**-Oui, mais pour une fois je suis d'avis de laisser Cyrielle faire comme elle le sent. Elle nous a prouvé qu'elle était capable de grande chose toute seule. Elle m'a convaincu, je suis prêt à lui faire confiance, **dis-je sérieusement

-**Elle sera ravi de l'apprendre, si tu savais depuis combien de temps elle attend ce moment !**

**-Comment tu le sais toi ?**

**-Je ne le sais pas mais l'expression veut que ça soit comme ça. Bon, moi je suis prêt...**

**-Ok, je vois donnes-moi deux minutes, **fis-je en comprenant l'insinuation de Finnick

Je montai à l'étage et pris dans ma chambre les vêtements que j'avais préparé la veille avant d'aller me "coucher". Comme tous les jours un simple tee-shirt avec une veste et un pantalon. Un petit passage à la salle de bain avant de descendre s'imposait malgré tout: j'avais beau me moquer de Cyrielle, mon état était tout aussi lamentable que le sien. Je croisai Cyrielle dans les escaliers qui partit se changer à son tour tandis que je descendais afin de prendre mon petit-déjeuner ou du moins un semblant de petit-déjeuner.

* * *

_PDV: Cyrielle_

Mon frère me jeta un regard dans les escaliers avant de descendre. J'avais dans la tête les événements de la veille et je ne parvenais pas à m'en défaire. Plus j'y pensais plus les frissons ressentis revenaient. Il _fallait _que je pense à autre chose, mon bien-être psychique en dépendait. Je me changeais rapidement avec une tenue confortable pour passer l'évaluation sans crainte et pouvoir bouger à mon aise. Tout le monde m'attendait en bas et je me précipitai davantage.

Nous prîmes l'ascenseur en silence, Lorian m'ayant fait par de son entière confiance en moi dans le couloir. Il me parut sincère et je me sentis coupable de ce qui c'était passé avec Finnick sans réellement avoir de raison. La culpabilité...Un sentiment que je pensais ne jamais connaître. Sur place, plus des trois quarts des districts furent présents, l'évaluation n'allait pas tarder et le reste des tributs non plus. Les mentors n'étaient pas autorisés à pénétrer dans la salle avec les tributs mais il était encore beaucoup trop tôt avant que nous ne passions Peter et moi alors nous attendîmes dans les couloirs afin de pouvoir rester tous ensembles. Lorian, dont la patiente n'a jamais été à louer, s'impatienta très vite et partit faire un tour dans les couloirs en compagnie de Peter qui en avait marre de rester aussi dans le couloir.

Je me retrouvais seule avec Finnick et je sentis son regard de braise posé sur moi. Je le sentais me regarder des pieds à la tête et je n'osais esquisser un geste. Pourtant j'avais besoin de lui parler, de n'importe quoi, mais surtout pas le silence qui me faisait plus de mal...

- **Finnick?**

**-Mmmh?**

**-Comment tu te sens ?**

**-Je ne sais pas trop...anxieux ? Et toi comment tu te sens ?**

**-Normale. Etre ici ne me fait plus ni chaud ni froid. Je ne pense plus à l'évaluation depuis...**

**-Hier ? Tu penses à...nous peut être ? **fit Finnick sensuellement en se rapprochant de moi

- **C'est ...**

Je n'eus pas le temps d'achever ma phrase que Cloud sortit de la salle. Il nous vit Finnick et moi et ses yeux s'embrunirent. Je me sentis mal à l'aise et m'écartai de Finnick afin de rétablir une distance respectable entre nous. Ce dernier jeta à Cloud un regard noir tandis qu'il s'en allait nous laissant seul tous les deux dans le couloir vide. _Cloud...Je...Désolé... _Pourquoi partout où j'allais je causais du tord à quelqu'un? Son regard...Avec quelle froideur il m'a regardée. Je ne savais pas quoi penser ni quel sentiment ressentir. Je me sentais gênée vis-à-vis de Cloud et Finnick, le tout teinté d'une pointe de tristesse. Les tributs du trois sortirent de la salle d'attentes des évaluations et sans attendre que mon frère et Peter reviennent je me dirigeai vers la salle d'un pas rapide, les larmes aux yeux.

Je pénétrai dans la pièce calmement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi ce qui marcha plutôt bien puisque aucun des tributs ne leva la tête vers moi. Peter ne tarda pas à enter à son tour, juste au moment où il devait passer. Dans dix minutes, ce serait mon tour, et je devais avoir en tête un objectif précis. _Quelle est ma stratégie alors ? Je vais faire comme je l'ai fais depuis le début des jeux: entrer dans l'histoire...Et j'ai une petite idée pour ça j'espère seulement qu'il y aura ce dont j'aurais besoin..._

Mon tour survint et j'avais déjà repris toute ma tête. A l'appel de mon nom je m'avançais et pénétrai dans une salle contigüe à celle-ci. _Elle est étonnamment grande pour la démonstration de talent d'une seule personne. Ils me regardent tous... _Les juges enfermés dans leur cage de verre, surplombaient toute la pièce et pendant un instant, je revis les promontoires qui s'étendaient face à la mer au district... _La maison...Ai-je seulement une chance d'y revenir un jour ? J'espère bien...Mais au dépend de qui ? Combien de personnes vont mourir de ma main quand sonnera le glas ?_ Je devais me ressaisir et rapidement avant de sombrer dans une quelconque phase d'inconscience et de rater mon évaluation. Je repérai ce dont j'avais besoin mais est-ce que le temps serait avec moi ou contre moi ?

Je me dirigeai directement vers les différentes tables et récupérai des cordes, de la peinture, deux mannequins et un couteau. Je découpais soigneusement mais rapidement une des cordes en plusieurs morceaux, environs de la même longueur avant de les plonger dans la peinture marron foncé. La colère guidait maintenant mes gestes et mes doigts esquissèrent machinalement des formes sur le mannequin. Une fois celui-ci achevé je passai à mon autre corde: un nœud coulant simple, mais efficace. Je le passai au cou du second mannequin avec de le pendre et de placer le premier mannequin à ses côtés, les bras autour du corps du pendu. Je ne me souvenais plus à quoi ressemblaient mes parents mais je n'eus pas besoin de réaliser beaucoup de détails pour que les juges comprennent ce que je venais de réaliser. Je n'eus qu'à fredonner un air devenu familier maintenant et je pus sortir juste à temps en tirant aux juges ma dernière révérence. Maintenant il fallait attendre les résultats...


	14. Bonus 2: Au son de la boite à musique

_Petit chapitre bonus sur la fin alternative du chapitre 12 uniquement sur le passage Cyrielle/Finnick  
Le PDV est évidemment celui de Cyrielle :P héhéhé j'vous aime fort x) (Non je ne suis pas folle :3)  
Ps: A cause de ce chapitre j'ai du changer la catégorie de la fic...Je pense qu'il y en aura d'autre dans le genre même si je suis pas très douée dans l'écriture de ce genre de truc :3  
Si vous n'êtes pas lemon ben ne lisez pas x) Dans le cas contraire, ne bavez pas trop sur vos claviers vous en aurez besoin pour écrire !_

_Bonne lecture compagnons ! :)_

**Rappel:**** les chapitres bonus n'influent en aucun cas sur l'intrigue principale, vous n'êtes pas obligez de lire ce passage ! **

* * *

**Au son de la boite à musique **

Finnick resserra son étreinte sur moi, sa prise de ma taille. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point nos corps étaient proches malgré son torse fermement plaqué contre moi. Il sentait la mer, le district...C'était enivrant, envoûtant comme odeur. Mes doigts glissèrent à son cou et s'y cramponnèrent fermement. Je sentais sa peau sous mes ongles, mélangée peut être à un filet de sang. Je le sentis sourire avant de le sentir bouger. Il tourna la tête afin de trouver ma bouche.

Un goût de sel m'envahit, une sensation familière. Une de ses mains glissa derrière ma tête et m'attira d'avantage vers lui tandis que ma taille se retrouva elle aussi attirée vers lui par son autre main. Je me sentais si mince entre ses mains, si fragile... Sa main droite se faufila dans mes cheveux, jouant avec ou massant mon crâne.

Un baiser simple et innocent au début mais il ne tarda pas à prendre de l'ampleur et de sensualité. D'une rapide saccade, Finnick me fit reculer contre la table, brisant momentanément notre étreinte mais il ne tarda pas à revenir me prendre. Il plaça ses mains autour de la table à l'endroit où je mettais agripper pour ne pas tomber et colla son corps contre le mien m'empêchant de bouger: c'en était fini des jeux d'enfants. Il se rapprocha de mon visage et je sentis son haleine contre moi.

Je le vis sourire avant qu'il ne dessine les contours de mes lèvres avec sa langue. Je frémis mais Finnick resserra son étreinte alors que j'essayai de me libérer pour mieux pouvoir le serrer contre moi. Il traça toujours, prenant mes lèvres entre les siennes, les suçant langoureusement s'attendant à ce je lui réponde. J'entrouvris légèrement la bouche afin de le laisser y pénétrer. Sa langue trouva d'instinct la mienne et je pus goûter à la saveur qu'il me donna. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ces sensations mais c'était tellement bon. Si la luxure faisait parti des sept péchés capitaux, je pouvais alors concevoir pourquoi certains se soient abandonnés si facilement aux enfers...  
La musique résonnait toujours autour de nous, rythmant nos gestes, nos actes mais surtout les siens. Je n'avais pas d'expérience mais ça ne parut pas le gêner bien au contraire...

C'était difficile de penser à autre chose mais pourquoi en aurai-je besoin en cet instant ? Finnick abandonna ma bouche pour s'attaquer à mon cou. Je tâchai de garder à l'esprit que mon frère et Peter dormaient à l'étage et que je ne devais crier en aucun cas même si c'était difficile. Je songeai que si l'on me torturait , j'aurais moins de difficultés à garder le silence... Les cheveux de Finnick caressèrent mon cou et il s'arrêta sur la frontière entre mon cou et mon épaule. Je ressentis un nuage de frisson et une poussée de désir tandis qu'il suça cette partie de moi. Je me mordis la lèvre au sang et m'arquai contre la table déjà contre moi afin de m'empêcher d'hurler. Il desserra son étreinte de ma main gauche et se servit de sa main pour essuyer le sang qui coulait de ma lèvre inférieure. Cela ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'il ne reprenne ma main en otage.

Il quitta mon cou, revint un instant sur ma bouche puis me susurra doucement à l'oreille:

-**Tu n'as pas peur de ce qu'il se passe dis-moi ?**

**-Non...**

**-Tu aimes ?**

**-Assez...**

**-Assez ? J'ai même pas encore commencé.**

**-Pardon? **

**-Tu as très bien compris, **fit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Il sortit une corde, mince et fine et sans se départir de son sourire il ajouta:

-**Désolé pour le manque de confort, je me rattraperai un jour...Pour le moment je ne sais pas quand sera le suivant alors je compte bien profiter de celui-ci...Même si dans l'histoire la personne qui aura le plus de plaisir ce sera toi!**

Il me fit un croche-pied afin de me faire perdre l'équilibre et me déposa doucement sur le sol avant de me lier les mais au-dessus de la tête au pied de la table.

-**Maintenant tu vas comprendre ce que c'est...**

**-De quoi ? **fis-je inquiète en commençant à ressentir une sorte de peur

-**De désirer quelqu'un sans pouvoir le toucher...**acheva-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

-**Finnick, tu comptes pas me laisser attacher ici quand même ?! **m'exclamai-je horrifiée mais séduite également.

-**Haha...Ce soir tu es entièrement à moi.**

**-Dans tes rêves ! Attends que je me libère et tu vas comprendre ta douleur! **dis-je en faisant bouger mes mains sans arriver à trouver le moyen de défaire mes liens.

-**Désolé chérie, mais dans mes rêves tu m'appartiens déjà...Et ne tires pas trop sur tes liens tu vas t'abîmer les mains.**

Il s'approcha de moi et mordilla mon lobe d'oreille. S'il continuait comme ça, je n'aurais pas tenu la moitié de la nuit qu'il m'aurait déjà tuée...Il adopta le rythme lent de la boite à musique et je vis dans ses yeux verts qu'il avait encore plein d'idées en tête...


	15. Chapitre 12: Résultats

**Chapitre 12: Résultats**

_PDV Cyrielle:_

J'avais conscience d'avoir poussé un peu trop loin cette fois... Mais je devais le faire, pour moi, pour me sentir vivante. Lorsque je suis sortie de la salle d'évaluation je n'ai absolument rien dit de ce qui c'était passé devant les juges. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir pour le moment, il le saurait bien assez tôt ce soir. Je ne devais garder qu'une chose à l'esprit: l'arène serait pour demain. Tout le reste, je devais l'oublier..._Tout le reste..._ Je voulais pleurer à nouveau, mais je serrai les poings afin de contrôler mes émotions. A quoi cela me servirait-il de pleurer maintenant de toute façon ?

* * *

_PDV Lorian:_

Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée que de faire confiance à Cyrielle sur quelque chose aussi important que les évaluations ? Elle parut complètement déchirée lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle. J'ai tenté de lui demander des explications mais elle n'a voulu entendre, elle est simplement remontée dans l'appartement. Je vis bien qu'elle eut du mal à conserver son calme quand elle passa près de nous. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de craquer, mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'être seule pour ça, nous étions ses mentors, notre but était de la protéger...d'elle-même entre autre. Je voulus lui parler mais Finnick me retint par le bras:

-**Non, laisse la, elle a besoin d'être seule.**

**-Mais je suis son frère ! Elle peut tout me dire, elle...**

**-Il y a des choses que le temps te diras Lorian, tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'est pas bien là ? Apprends un peu la patience une fois dans ta vie, **répliqua Finnick avec colère.

Je me libérai vivement. Mais Finnick avait raison, si Cyrielle voulait parler elle saurait où nous trouver, peut-être avait-elle réellement besoin d'être seule pour une fois... Nous montâmes tous dans l'appartement jusqu'à l'attente des résultats. Ma sœur se recroquevilla, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine en les enfermant dans ses bras avant de mettre sa tête dans le creux de ceux-ci. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre désormais, quoi qu'il advienne, rien ne changera le déroulement de l'Histoire.

Les résultats furent annoncés trois heures après par Caesar Flickerman, dans l'ordre croissant. Les tributs du un avaient obtenus un 11 et un 10, Cloud et Ericsa deux 11. Les tributs du trois un 6 et un 8. Je fus surpris d'apprendre que Peter a obtenu un 11 alors que personne n'a jamais su ce dont il était capable...

-**Et du district 4 également...Cyrielle Underwood a obtenu un score de 12 !**

Je me retournai deux fois plus surpris, vers ma sœur, qui croisa mon regard avant de baisser la tête. Je lui demanderai des explications plus tard...  
Je soupirai, décidément tout devenait de plus en plus complexe. Le piège se refermait sur nous et le trou était devenu trop profond pour que nous puissions nous en échapper... Je sentais déjà les murs se rapprocher dans le but de nous écraser lentement, faisant bien craquer nos os avant d'y expulser l'essence de vie de nos corps et nous ramener à néant.

J'interrogeai Finnick du regard qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Lui non plus ne savait pas quoi faire...

* * *

_PDV: Cyrielle_

Oh oui, j'avais touché le gros lot là... Je me sentais affreusement mal. A quoi bon s'apitoyer sur son sort d'avantage ? Mes souffrances seraient abrégées demain...ou au contraire accentuées je ne pouvais pas savoir. Un 12 ? Les juges ne devaient pas tellement aimer mes parents et ils ne m'aimeraient sans doute pas d'avantage après ça. Je n'ai aucun regret de ce côté là, non le problème ça n'était pas moi, c'était Lorian... Que ressentait-il en cet instant ? Et surtout, est-ce qu'il m'en voulait ? Je n'osai pas lui demander, j'avais peur de sa réponse. Au fond c'était la seule chose qui m'effrayait: mon frère. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de personne sauf de lui...

Finnick soupira et monta à l'étage. Lorian passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il remit une mèche derrière mon oreille.

-**T'inquiètes pas ptite sœur, on va s'en sortir, on s'en est toujours sorti non ? Alors pourquoi pas cette fois ?**

**-Parce que...j'ai juste merdé. Je...Tu m'en veux ? Pour ça ? **demandai-je inquiète

**-Non. Je suis sûr que tu as fait le bon choix...Autrement, je ne t'aurais pas fait confiance, **répondit-il en caressant le haut de ma tête.

Les larmes me vinrent une fois de plus. _Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré de toute ma vie...Je suis franchement pathétique..._ Peu m'importais pourtant, je pleurai contre l'épaule de mon frère qui se contenta de me tapoter la tête pour me consoler. Ça faisait du bien de pleurer, ça lavait la tête, comme si le cerveau prenait une bonne douche en enlevant toute la crasse avec les larmes... J'étais complètement fatiguée sans aucune véritable raison et je ne tardai pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

-**Cyrielle ? Hey, réveille toi...**

**-Mmh ? Finnick ? Où est mon frère ?**

**-Parti dormir...Il est plus de onze heures du soir, t'as fait une sacrée sieste !** fit-il en plaisantant.

-**Oh...Ah oui quand même...** répondis-je doucement en réalisant combien de temps j'avais dormi.

Je me redressai doucement afin de ne pas obstruer ma vue en me levant trop vite, mais je fus prise d'un léger mal de tête momentanée. Je me touchai la tempe droite comme la dernière fois que je m'étais faite agressée et la douleur s'en alla lentement, me rendant ma conscience. Je croisai le regard vert de Finnick, dont la clarté lunaire reflétait les différentes nuances de couleurs. C'était magnifique, mais étrangement mon esprit vogua vers le visage de Cloud dont les yeux possédaient à peu près la même teinte. _Cloud...Seras-tu toujours mon allié ou m'abandonneras-tu toi aussi ?_

Dans quelques heures à peine, j'irais dans l'arène, et le principe sera simple: tuer ou être tuée. Finnick perçu mon angoisse et se rapprocha de moi, il me murmura à l'oreille:

-**Ne t'inquiètes pas, au bout d'un moment ce sera facile...**

Devais-je le croire ? Sûrement si je ne voulais pas que mes mains tremblent le moment venu...Nous restâmes quelques instants, sans rien dire, dans le silence le plus complet, bercés par le régulier "tic tac" de l'horloge qui indiquait minuit. Finnick se leva:

-**Bon je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous dormions non ? **demanda-t-il en se levant

**-Finnick...Tu restes avec moi ? Je...je veux pas restée toute seule encore une fois...****_La _****dernière fois, **fis-je comme une gamine de six ans

**-Dis-pas des choses comme ça Cye, tu reviendras et des moments tous les deux nous en aurons des centaines...Mais je vais me laisser tenter par la proposition malgré tout. Ta chambre ou la mienne ? **demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur

**-Le canapé ? **répondis-je avec le même sourire.

Il sourit une fois de plus, mais d'un sourire plus franc, plus naturel. Une facette de la vie de Finnick que je ne connaissais pas transparaissait dans ce sourire fugace. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que je connaissais pas de Finnick en fait,et ça me troublais. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et je plaçai ma tête contre son épaule, dans le creux de son cou. Je sentis sa bouche effleurer mes cheveux et me mis à frisonner sans pour autant bouger. Je me rapprochais d'avantage de lui, mêlant mes jambes aux siennes et nous basculâmes en position allongée par manque d'équilibre. Je me calais contre lui et il passa son bras autour de moi.

Je sentais sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser au rythme régulier de sa respiration et ajustai ma respiration à la sienne pour que nous soyons en parfaite symbiose. Je ne tardai pas à m'endormir, bercer par la douce respiration de Finnick et ses légères caresses dans mon cou. Finnick me réveilla une fois de plus, quelques minutes avant le lever du soleil de sorte à ce que mon frère ne se réveille pas en nous nous surprenant ensemble. Je m'extirpais difficilement du sommeil qui me tenait encore dans ses bras avant que je comprenne que les bras qui me retenaient étaient ceux de Finnick.

-**Bien dormi Cye ? **demanda-t-il

-**Oui, ça faisait longtemps d'ailleurs. On part quand déjà ?**

**-Vers neuf heures...**

**-Donc dans environs quatre à cinq heures c'est ça ?**

**-Quelque chose comme ça oui...Autant qu'on se lève non ?**

**-Sage décision.**

J'étais du côté dossier du canapé, je ne pouvais bouger que si Finnick sortait, et je sentis qu'il n'avait pas tellement envie de sortir. Ceci dit, moi non plus. Il s'extirpa lentement de sa torpeur et m'aida à me relever. Il s'approcha pour m'embrasser mais je me libérai juste à temps.

-**Arrête, tu ne feras qu'en souffrir,** fis-je doucement alors que j'avais moi-même réclamé son corps la veille...

**-Toi arrête de penser à moi, si c'est ce que je veux souffrir, ça ne te regardes pas. Comme si je n'en souffrais pas déjà suffisamment de toute façon. Tu crois peut être que je n'ai pas vu la façon dont Cloud nous a regardé dans le couloir la dernière fois et la gêne que tu as ressentie juste après ? **s'emporta-t-il

**-Ce...ça n'a rien à voir avec Cloud. Tu te méprends sur... Oh et puis merde vas te faire foutre ok ? Fais ce que tu veux, j'en ai rien à faire, **répliquai-je avec véhémence

**-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu le sais,** se radoucit-il

**-Ah oui ? Donc vas-y je t'en pries, explique-moi je demande que ça de comprendre pour une fois!**

**-OH ! Mais qu'est-ce qui passe ici ? On vous entends gueulez d'en haut ! **s'exclama Lorian en débarquant dans le salon torse-nu. C'était rare de voir mon frère comme ça mais ça ne me gênait pas plus que ça. Beaucoup moins que si c'était Finnick disons...

-**Rien, le stress, l'anxiété. Ta sœur est sur les nerfs, c'est normal qu'elle ai peur, **expliqua calmement Finnick

-**Je n'ai pas peur c'est clair ?! **m'emportai-je une fois de plus

**-Tu vois...**confirma-t-il en me désignant de la tête.

Lorian soupira et me donna une pichenette entre les deux yeux avec ses doigts avant de sourire. Sa réaction me calma et nous levâmes les yeux vers l'escaliers en regardant Peter nous rejoindre.

* * *

_PDV: Cyrielle (encore oui...)_

Le moment était venu. Je me tenais devant l'ascenseur sensé m'emporter dans l'arène. J'attendais, le regard vide, tandis que Flick remontait la fermeture éclair de mon dos, refermant ainsi ma combinaison. Une combinaison synthétique des plus basiques. Flick m'en apporta d'ailleurs la preuve:

-**Synthétique, basique. Une tenue qui sert dans tous les milieux. Cependant, la ceinture comme tu as pu le constater est assez lourde, et surtout ****_magnétique._**** Elle ne te plaquera pas au sol à proprement parlé mais une sorte de gravité t'attiras vers le sol..Je n'ai aucune idée de la forme, de la taille de l'arène. Bonne chance Cyrielle, que la Voix résonne emportée par le vent.**

**-Qu'elle survive surtout pour l'éternité et qu'elle chante nos légendes.**

Flick serra mes mains dans les siennes avant de me laisser pénétrer dans l'ascenseur. Je le regardai à travers la porte vitrée tandis que l'ascenseur s'élevait dans le tuyau. La lumière du soleil m'aveugla momentanément et je plaçai ma main en visière pour tâcher d'apercevoir quelque chose. Le problème, était que justement, on ne voyait rien. Il faisait beau mais un épais brouillard blanc régnait dans cet environnement, on quasiment rien en dessous de nos tailles, le reste étant parfaitement visible. Les autres tributs, ceux proches de moi, parurent aussi déconcertés que moi. Qui savait quel genre de créature recelait le brouillard et je fis une grimace alors que le compte à rebours s'enclencha. Dans quelle direction aller ? Il y avait bien une pique à l'horizon, mais était-ce la bonne direction ? Aucune idée, mais la seule chance.

10,9...Il fallait prendre une décision et maintenant. 8,7...J'essayai de repérer Cloud mais impossible de savoir où il se trouvait. 6,5...Je me préparais à courir et croisai le regard de mes concurrents à ma droite et à ma gauche. Je me courbais vers l'avant en prenant une grande inspiration. 4,3...Je tentais de me dessiner un parcours mais je ne voyais vraiment rien, le brouillard était trop dense. 2,1,0...Un coup de canon et je m'élançai en avant, butant contre des pierres, des souches. J'avais distancé pas mal de tributs mais tous avaient le même objectif que moi, seulement si je pressais la cadence, je pourrais accéder à la pierre, ramasser à l'arrache ce dont j'aurais besoin et m'élancer quelque part.

Plus j'avançais, plus le brouillard se dissipait mais ça ne me rassurait pas, la terre était noire, stérile tout comme les arbres. Aucune feuille ne les recouvrait, chose que je n'avais pas remarqué précédemment. _La nature est en train de mourir avec le brouillard. _J'entendis des cris derrière moi et je me retournais momentanément: un tribut c'était arrêté et toute une partie de brouillard c'était dirigée sur lui, entrant par ses yeux, ses oreilles, ses narines, sa bouche...Entravant toutes les issues possible, le tribut dont j'ignorai le district ne tarda pas à mourir étouffé. En aucun cas je ne devais m'arrêter, et par dessus tout: je ne devais pas trébucher...


	16. Chapitre 13: Quand sonnera le glas

_"La maison...Ai-je seulement une chance d'y revenir un jour ? J'espère bien...Mais au dépend de qui ? Combien de personnes vont mourir de ma main quand sonnera le glas ?"_

**Chapitre 13: Quand sonnera le glas**

**/!\** _les chapitres concernant l'arènes seront souvent sous le PDV de Cyrielle. Déso pour les fanas de Lorian :'3_ **/!\**

_PDV: Cyrielle_

Certains endroits étaient toujours clairsemés de brouillard blanc épais..Si je voulais m'arrêter, il fallait que ça soit loin de ces endroits. Mes poumons manqueraient sous peu de me lâcher mais il restait à peine quelques mètres avant que j'atteigne la pique. C'était réellement une pique, pas le sommet d'une quelconque montagne ou autre non, c'était juste une pierre dans le sol avec à ses pieds un tas d'armes. Quatre tributs étaient susceptibles d'arriver en même temps que moi aussi en déduisis-je qu'il fallait seulement être en mouvement pour échapper au brouillard, que ça n'était pas une question de vitesse. _Quelle sournoiserie..._

J'arrivais la première à la pique mais les autres ne tardèrent pas. J'eus tout juste le temps de prendre un couteau, et de la corde ainsi qu'un sac dont le contenu m'étais inconnu avant que quelqu'un ne m'empoigne le bras et me le torde. Je retins un cri de douleur avant de mettre un coup de tête dans le nez de mon adversaire, l'obligeant à me lâcher. Le craquement des os qui se brisent me donna un haut-le-cœur mais je réussis à m'échapper tandis que les autres tributs arrivèrent certains se battant déjà à mains nues avant même d'atteindre la pique.

Je m'élançais dans l'inconnu, mon couteau à la main en cas d'un autre attentat surprise. Tout droit, je n'avais aucune autre direction. Le brouillard avait complètement disparu maintenant et je pus ralentir la cadence et souffler un peu. Je me mis à marcher dans une sorte de forêt dont les arbres avaient plus l'apparence d'arbres avec des feuilles. Je ne fis pas dix pas que quelqu'un mit sa main contre ma bouche m'empêchant d'hurler avant de plaquer ma tête contre l'arbre le plus proche.

-**Je t'ai pas trop manqué j'espère ?**

**-Cloud ! **

Je me libérai de sa main et me jetai dans ses bras, je pensais qu'il m'abandonnerait mais il était bien là. M'en voulait-il ? Peut être, mais si c'était le cas, je n'en savais pas la raison. Il eut un mouvement de recul, léger, avant de me prendre à son tour dans ses bras. Ce fut là que je remarquai mes mains pleines de sang:

-**Cloud, tu es blessé ! **m'exclamai-je horrifiée

-**Mais non t'inquiètes pas, simple coup de couteau...On trouve une source d'eau et ça passera.**

Il me prit le bras et m'entraîna à sa suite dans la forêt qui semblait aller mieux au fur et à mesure que l'on s'y engouffrait. J'avais peur pour Cloud, son épaule saignait beaucoup...beaucoup trop pour une "simple blessure". Tandis qu'il se concentrait sur la route, j'ouvris en douce mon sac afin de savoir son contenu. Sac de couchage, pierre à feu, sangle, harnais et tranches de viande séchées. Pas d'eau, ni de médicament. Merde, moi qui pensait pouvoir l'aider.

Cloud marchait difficilement devant, je vis qu'il n'allait pas bien mais pourtant il tenait le coup. Le soleil entamait sa descente pour marquer la fin de la matinée et le début de l'après-midi et il faisait atrocement lourd et sec. Je doutais même trouver de l'eau. Mais en observant bien, je vis que la terre était humide et plus tard boueuse. Elle en devint même spongieuse.

-**Attends...Tu remarques rien ? **demandai-je en m'arrêtant**  
**

**-Ca dépend...Faut voir quoi ?** interrogea-t-il à son tour en se retournant vers moi, sa main droite plaquée contre son épaule gauche

**-La terre...Elle est spongieuse...et la nature, elle se transforme à partir d'ici. Cloud, on entre dans des marécages, **expliquai-je calmement

**-Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?**

**-Ca dépend...Faut voir ce qui vit là. Mais on trouvera sûrement des algues pour te soigner.**

Ce fut à moi de prendre la tête de l'expédition. La terre était devenue notre ennemie: elle paraissait parfaitement plate et sûre mais il suffisait que l'on fasse mine d'y poser le pied un peu trop fort pour qu'elle se transforme en étendue d'eau profonde alors je passai mon temps à trouver une terre qui n'était pas mobile. Le plus simple aurait été bien évidemment de sauter dans l'eau, mais elle m'inspirait tout sauf de la confiance. Nous nous éloignâmes de l'endroit et finîmes par tomber sur une vaste étendue d'eau que je qualifiai immédiatement de lac bien que ce soit le pas le terme réellement approprié. L'eau semblait complètement calme et immobile mais je ne doutai pas que quelques créatures de l'enfer vivaient à l'intérieur. Je m'approchais doucement de la berge et m'accroupis afin de mieux glaner des informations sur l'endroit. Je laissais mon sac auprès de Cloud qui s'assit sur une pierre.

J'effleurai la surface de l'eau en guise d'appel mais je n'obtins aucune réponse de l'eau. Bonne nouvelle ? Non. La rive était pleine de plantes aquatiques mais pour les cueillir il fallait mettre les pieds dans l'eau et je n'en avais aucune envie. Je jetai un regard du côté de Cloud dont les vêtements étaient tâchés de sang et décidai d'entrer dans l'eau malgré ma réticence. Mon entrée, bien que délicate et douce, fit onduler la surface de l'eau beaucoup trop à mon goût. J'attendis quelques secondes mais rien ne survint. Peut être me faisais-je de fausses idées après tout...  
Je reconnus une plante aux vertus médicinales très reconnues au district. Bien que rares là-bas, elle semblait abondante ici. Je m'approchais du plant le plus proche et trempa mon doigt, couvert de _sang_ dans l'eau. J'eus l'impression que la surface de l'eau, _quelque part_ plus loin s'était mise à bouger pourtant, lorsque je me retournai, elle était parfaitement lisse...

Je ne voulais pas perdre plus de temps ici, je pris mon couteau dans ma poche et coupai rapidement les plants que je rangeai dans la poche de ma combinaison. Je sentais que _quelque chose _m'observait parmi les algues et les roches. Le sang sur mes mains coulait à présent dans l'eau et je fus sûre à cet instant que le lac était habité. Par une créature assoiffée de sang. Or du sang, j'en étais couverte. Chaque fois que je me retournais je ne voyais jamais rien... Je m'apprêtais à sortir en courant mais une chose me mordit à la jambe violemment et je tombais dans l'eau. La créature, une sorte de pieuvre à la tête de crocodile m'entraîna vers le fond du lac qui était profond. Dans ma chute, j'avais lâché mon couteau et je n'avais plus rien pour me défendre.

Venant du district 4 j'avais un assez bon souffle. J'envoyai mon pied dans ce qui semblait être la tête de la créature et nageai afin de regagner la terre. Je perçai la surface de l'eau, emplissant mes poumons d'air mais la créature revenait à la charge. Je nageai vers la rive, mais je remarquai tout de suite quelque chose: Cloud n'était plus sur la rive mais nageai dans ma direction. Je lui hurlai:

-**Mais vas-t'en imbécile! Les créatures sont attirés par le sang et tu en es couvert crétin !**

Il ne m'entendit pas mais en revanche je pense qu'il vit aussi bien que moi les dizaines de pieuvres à tête de crocodiles arrivées dans notre direction. En quelques mouvements de crawl rapides je parvins à rattraper Cloud au même moment où celui-ci gagnait la terre et m'aida à sortir de l'eau. Essoufflés par l'effort nous contemplâmes les immondes créatures poussés des cris déchirants devant leur festin qu'ils ne pouvaient pas venir chercher sur la terre ferme. Allongée sur la terre ferme, je sortis les plantes froissées de ma poche et les exposai en guise de trophée avant de crier:

-**VICTOIRE !**

Juste au moment où je me mis à crier, un des tributs sortit de nul par et fonça dans notre direction. Cloud le vit mais trop tard et la seule chose qu'il put faire fut d'esquiver le coup et de faire un croche-pied à l'homme qui tomba droit sur moi. Rapide comme l'éclair, je lui attrapai le bras et lui tordit le poignet afin de lui faire lâcher l'arme qui resta dans mes doigts. Il s'apprêta à me transpercer avec un autre couteau mais je ripostai en lui enfonçant le mien dans le poignet avant de le pousser dans le lac. Les pieuvres-crocodiles répondirent instantanément à la venue d'un nouveau festin et puisqu'il n'y avait pas assez d'eau et trop de mutations génétiques, elles le dévorèrent vivant devant nos yeux sous les cris plaintifs du tribut. Ce devait être une véritable torture de se faire démembrer de la sorte. Je vis une créature lui sauter au visage et tout en le lacérant, lui mangeant les yeux avant de se servir d'une de ses tentacules pour agrandir l'écartement où se trouvait autrefois les yeux.

Je réprimai un haut-le-coeur et le canon retentit au-dessus de nos têtes signalant la mort. _Quand sonnera le glas...__Ma première victime._

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews :')_**

_Hello les gens ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi très mal, je suis en cycle de natation et j'ai horreur de ça... (j'aimerais être Cyrielle juste pour un trimestre :P). Je dois nager à peu près comme une crevette sans bras ? Vous voyez comment ça nage ? Non, c'est normal parce que ça coule et je crois bien que je vais faire pareille...Bref, assez dit de conneries passons aux reviews! _

**_BoucheB:_**_Je sais même pas par où commencer tellement tu as dit de choses la dernière fois alors je vais essayer de les prendre dans l'ordre mais je ne te garantie pas le résultat. :P Donc déjà, le fameux couple Cyrielle/Finnick (gnihéhéhé ma plus grande fierté :3). Tu as sûrement dut lire comment leur relation a évolué (gnéhéhéhé *baffe* bon d'accord j'arrête...) et j'y ai même consacrer un petit chapitre "Au son de la boite à musique" juste pour TE faire fantasmer en particulier (en grosse sadique que je suis). Après cette fic, j'ai un projet de faire une autre fic sur hunger games mais spécialement sur des relations Finnick/OC où les décors évolueront et les scénarios aussi. Bref, tu seras la première au courant quand ça arrivera 8D. Toujours dans le chapitre bonus 2, tu VOIS trop bien que Finnick va bien profiter de sa nuit avec la petite Cyrielle et la table du salon (lol :3) mais peut être que j'y consacrerai un autre truc je sais pas encore._

_Ensuite, pour l'idée du mannequin j'avais tellement pas d'idées que je l'ai reprise parce que ben voilà sans originalité quoi :P. Toujours dans le "ensuite" parce que j'ai pas d'autres connecteurs logiques pour faire un autre paragraphe je continue ici :P OUI JE FERAIS UN TRUC CLOUD/CYRIELLE DANS L'ARÈNE 8D. (déso x')).  
_

_Ensuite 2 (lol...): OUI ENFIN L'ARÈNE ! J'ATTENDAIS DEPUIS TELLEMENT DE CHAPITRES DE POUVOIR ECRIRE CE PASSAGE ! :D *_*. Tu verras mon arène est chelou parce que dans ma tête ça se passe pas comme dans celle des autres en fait... (xD)._

_ENFIN (connecteur logique POWER ACTIVED!), pour ce qui est de la note de Cyrielle, elle s'en veut un peu d'avoir utilisé la mémoire de ses parents pour se prendre une bonne note (sorte de triche oui... :3). Mais surtout qu'en faisant ça elle s'est un peu ramassée tous les tributs mais c'est juste un détail...Bonne chance Cye ! ;)_

**Lilianna**** Odair:** _ Je sais que mes chapitres sont fantastiques :') (Oui je trouve que mes chevilles ne sont pas assez enflées, je ne rentre pas encore tout à fait dans mes chaussures :3)_


	17. Chapitre 14: Tourne

**Chapitre 14: Tourne**

_PDV: Lorian_

Je regardai la scène sans broncher. Cyrielle croisa le regard de Cloud qui était vraiment mal en point...J'avais beau le détesté, Cyrielle avait raison: il serait son seul allié et s'il mourait maintenant... Finnick eut la même pensée que moi et dis:

-**Je crois qu'il est temps de leur offrir un petit cadeau tu ne crois pas ?**

**-Si... Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?**

**-Je pense...Voyons si elle se souvient bien de ses enseignements. Je me charge de trouver le cadeau avec les sponsors. Tu peux rester ici.**

Finnick tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Je lui faisais confiance, il était plus à même que moi de trouver des sponsors. Dix minutes pus tard, Finnick revint triomphant avec un parachute près à être envoyé. Il me tendit un feutre pour que j'inscrive un petit mot à l'adresse de Cyrielle et la chose qui me vint spontanément fut:

_N'oublie pas de quel côté on s'en sert. L._

Le message fit sourire Finnick avant qu'il l'accroche au parachute et nous pûmes l'envoyer. Restait maintenant à savoir si Cyrielle savait effectivement de quel côté on s'en sert...

* * *

_PDV: Cyrielle_

Avec l'adrénaline, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ma jambe me faisait mal mais maintenant que tout danger semblait écarté je m'écroulais sur le sol et constatai les dégâts. Merde, c'était vraiment moche: la mutation génétique ne m'avait pas loupé, j'avais le tendon presque arraché et je ne pouvais presque plus plier la jambe sans en souffrir le martyre. Heureusement si je puis dire, la plaie était profonde mais pas large, je n'aurais pas besoin de la recoudre. Je perdais presque autant de sang que Cloud en perdait de son épaule.  
Un léger bruit survint, et je levai la tête pour apercevoir le petit parachute argenté atterrir devant moi.

Je remerciai "le ciel" et m'emparait du paquet que j'ouvris sur le champ. Il contenait deux choses: de la crème cicatrisante et un nécessaire de couture plus un petit mot. Je le lus et souris devant l'ironie de mon frère. Décidément, il ne changerait jamais et le souvenir de son visage me rendis nostalgique. Je grimaçais avant de me diriger vers Cloud qui commençait à perdre connaissance. Je lui mis une bonne claque pour le maintenir éveiller avant de lui appliquer la crème et de le prévenir que ça risquait de "piquer" un peu.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que j'appliquais la crème mais petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que l'aiguille pénétrait dans son épaule afin de recoudre la blessure, son soupir se transforma en cri qu'il essayait de réprimer par tous les moyens. Quand son cas fut réglé, je passais au mien. La vue de mon propre sang m'horrifia alors que celui de Cloud ou du tribut ne m'avait absolument dérangé. Détournant le regard, j'avançais ma main dans le but de badigeonner ma jambe de crème cicatrisante mais Cloud me devança:

-**Ça ira plus vite,** fit-il en m'appliquant de la crème, **tu**** peux marcher ?**

**-Je sais pas. Aide-moi on verra,** fis-je en tendant les bras devant moi.

Il me leva sans la moindre difficulté et alors que je plaçais ma jambe blessée en avant je ressentis une violente douleur et me mordis la lèvre au sang pour réprimer mon cri. Cloud ramassa nos affaires, les mis sur mon dos avant de déclarer sous mon regard incompréhensif:

-**Bon, tu dois peser trois grammes maximum alors je te porte sur mon dos et en cas de problèmes, tu me protèges ok ?**

**-Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'abaisser à ****_ça_** **? **répliquais-je avec colère

-**Ok, comme tu veux je t'en pries passes devant,** répondit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

Ravalant ma douleur, je fis deux pas avant qu'il ne prenne sur son dos sans que je comprenne. Je l'entendis murmurer:

-**Pff, elle et sa fierté.**

**-J'ai entendu...**

**-Ah, autant pour moi.**

Cloud cependant ne marcha pas aussi vite qu'il ne le souhaitait, j'avais beau peser "trois grammes" comme il le disait, mon poids influençait beaucoup trop sur son épaule blessée. J'avais beau lui en faire la remarque il ne cessa pas un seul instant de dire que tout allait bien ou qu'il marcherait pendant encore dix minutes avant que l'on fasse une pause. Ben voyons, ce serait sans doute plus simple de faire entendre raison à Lorian qu'à Cloud. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup tous les deux mais mieux valait que je n'en fasse pas la remarque.

N'ayant pas à marcher ou quoi que ce soit, je concentrai mon attention sur l'arène: il y avait quelque chose avec elle, un secret. Ma tête me tournait sans raison apparente mais je sentais quelque chose de plus...profond. Cloud ne savait pas dans quelle direction il allait mais tant que nous quittions les marécages peu lui importait. Le soleil achevait sa descente et dans quelques minutes il ferait nuit. Nous pouvions nous passer d'eau ce jour-ci mais ça ne pourrait pas durer. J'ignorais si l'eau du lac était potable mais de toute façon ce serait une hypothèse que je ne pourrais pas tester aujourd'hui.

Cloud jugea qu'on était suffisamment loin de tout danger pour le moment et me posa à terre. Je déballai le contenu du sac et donna à Cloud la pierre à feu mais il me la rendit. Pour le premier soir, mieux valait ce la jouer discrète...  
Le sac de couchage était assez grand pour nous accueillir tous les deux mais je ne voulais pas le dire la première... Je rangeai les harnais, cordes, pierres à feu et tout le bazar ainsi que les affaires de Cloud. Il avait une gourde, mais vide. Je lui parlai des tranches de viandes séchées et il approuva lorsque je lui dis qu'il valait mieux les garder pour un moment plus critique.

Le jour avait maintenant laissé place à la nuit et j'eus rapidement froid bien que la température était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Seulement j'étais frileuse... Je me glissai, avec difficulté à cause de ma jambe, dans le sac et me recroquevillai bien à l'intérieur. La chaleur m'envahit instantanément et je compris pourquoi: Cloud m'avait rejoint et se tenait dos à moi. Je rougis mais l'obscurité ne lui permit pas de le voir, pas plus que ma position. Il dégagea de ma nuque (et de sa tête par la même occasion), mes cheveux qui prenaient un peu trop de place à son goût et susurra doucement à mon oreille:

-**Avoues que tu en as toujours rêvé depuis notre rencontre.**

**-Dis pas de bêtises, on nous écoute...**

**-Je parle beaucoup trop bas pour que quiconque nous entende...A moins que Finnick n'ai une ouïe de chauve-souris, même lui ne nous entendra pas si c'est ça qui te gênes...**

Il c'était un peu écarté de moi et m'avais tourné le dos mais je l'empoignai par l'épaule et l'obligea à me faire face, tant pis pour sa blessure. Je dis d'une fois plus forte, sans pour autant parler normalement, mais de façon à ce qu'il comprenne bien:

-**Il n'y a rien entre Finnick et moi tu m'entends ? **dis-je en articulant bien sur les mots

**-Pourtant la dernière fois...**commença-t-il

-**Je veux pas savoir, c'était la dernière fois. Maintenant nous sommes là ok ? Le passé ne peut plus rien pour nous, sauf nous faire du mal...**achevai-je ma voix se brisant sur les derniers mots.

Je tournai le dos à Cloud, et tâchai de trouver le sommeil malgré la tristesse qui montait en moi. Un vent frais souffla et mon corps entier se couvrit de frissons. Sans rien dire, Cloud se rapprocha légèrement de moi mais sans réellement me toucher. Malgré la combinaison synthétique, je sentais la chaleur émaner de son corps et pendant un bref instant je songeai à l'effet que produirait cette chaleur si elle était contre moi, si ses caresses produiraient les même sensations que celles de Finnick sur mon corps... Rapidement je chassais cette idée et me laissai gagner par le sommeil.

Je fus réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui transparaissaient à travers la végétation. Je remarquai que Cloud avait le nez posé contre mon épaule, et que sa main m'entourait. Je n'avais rien senti du tout cette nuit...Je fis mine de bouger afin de le réveiller mais ça ne marcha pas.

-**Cloud ? **appelai-je doucement

**-Ouais encore cinq minutes...**répondit-il avec la voix de quelqu'un qui se réveille.

-**Non mais je suis sérieuse là... On a dormi depuis trop longtemps.**

Je retirai délicatement la main de Cloud et m'extirpai du sac de couchage. Je fus surprise de constater que ma jambe se portait à merveille et qu'il n'y avait presque plus rien hormis quelques traces de dents mais cela était à peine visible. Je m'agenouillai au-dessus de Cloud et avec douceur, je portai mes mains à son épaule tandis qu'il faisait mine de dormir encore. A peine le touchai-je que j'eus le droit à des railleries tandis qu'il attrapa ma main au vol:

-**Non mais je t'en prie, déshabille-moi entièrement aussi. J'attends que ça, **fit-il ironique même si je perçus dans sa voix une pointe de vérité que j'espérais fausse.

-**Mais sois sérieux un peu! Regarde ma jambe, elle a complètement guéri, je voulais juste m'assurer de l'état de ton épaule! Et puis déjà, si je voulais réellement te déshabiller je m'y prendrais pas de cette manière!****  
**

**-Ah oui ? Alors vas-y montre-moi, peut être me suis-je trompé sur ton compte au final...**

**-Qu'est ce que...Oh et puis peu importe, lève-toi on doit trouvé de l'eau, **répondis-je résignée.

Bien docilement (malgré quelques protestations...) il se leva enfin et replia le sac de couchage comme il le fallait avant de le mettre dans mon sac. Nous pûmes reprendre la route après que j'eusse constaté les améliorations de son épaule qui avait parfaitement récupérée et qui était désormais dans un état aussi bon que le mien et parfaitement opérationnelle.

* * *

_PDV Lorian:_

Du coin de l'œil je vis Finnick serrer les poings à la suite de la déclaration de Cyrielle mais sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Jalousie ? Peut être mais pourquoi ? Il n'y avait rien entre les deux, du moins pas que je sache. Cyrielle m'en aurait parlé à coup sûr...Ou pas enfin de compte. Je commençais à avoir de sérieux doutes et mon esprit se rembrunit. Il fallait que j'en parle à Finnick...et le plus tôt possible. Il semblait toujours énervé aussi décidai-je que le moment était peut être mal choisis pour faire une allusion à une potentiel relation entre lui et ma sœur surtout devant l'écran où Cyrielle marchait en étroite collaboration avec Cloud.  
Bien sûr j'étais le premier à désapprouver cette union mais qui sais ? Peut être qu'au final quelqu'un d'autre avait plus de raisons que moi de désapprouver cette alliance...

Finnick sortit de la pièce sous prétexte "qu'il faisait beaucoup trop chaud dans cette pièce". Avec une telle colère il était normal que la chaleur montait à une vitesse hallucinante pensai-je en souriant. Je le laissais partir et m'abstins de tout commentaire, il fallait que quelqu'un garde les idées claires et en l'occurrence le rôle était tombé d'office sur moi. Ah ma sœur et son éternelle chance...

* * *

_PDV Cyrielle:_

On marchait depuis plusieurs heures déjà sans boire et sans réserve d'eau. Cloud marchait en tête mais je peinais à suivre. Il faisait une chaleur torride...Je trébuchai contre une racine que je n'avais pas aperçu et me rattrapai de justesse à l'arbre devant moi à ma droite. Je laissais mes doigts s'agripper au tronc, les enfonçant dans l'écorce sèche et cassante dont les morceaux se glissèrent sous mes ongles. Je me raccrochais à l'arbre car c'était la seule chose qui me permettais de ne pas tomber. J'ai passé toute ma vie dans un district d'eau, je souffrais donc plus du manque d'eau que Cloud. Il retourna sur ses pas voyant que je n'avançais pas et me tapota doucement la joue droite:

-**Aller Cye...S'il te plaît me laisse pas tomber...Me laisse pas tout seul, **murmura-t-il doucement près de mon visage trahissant sa peur.

-**T'inquiètes pas, **fis-je sur le même ton, **les mauvaises herbes résistent à tout...Je survivrais.**

**-On trouvera de l'eau je te le promets...Je...Je me sens bizarre aussi... Putain on tourne en rond depuis des heures...**

Sa promesse, lui même n'y croyait pas trop mais que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Je fermai les yeux et ma tête me tourna. Je pensais que c'était dut au manque d'eau et à l'approche de la folie et tout comme Cloud je me sentis bizarre. Seulement en me concentrant bien sur certains éléments, je remarquai un détail: le sol me parut bouger. Tous les indices s'assemblèrent d'un seul coup, comme un puzzle: mon mal de tête quasi-constant, la réplique de Cloud sur notre destination et mes drôles de sensations ressenties...Soudain se fut l'illumination:

-**Cloud...**

**-Quoi ?**

**-L'arène...Elle tourne, **commençai-je doucement.

* * *

_Réponse à la review de Camille:_

_Tu as beau ne pas t'être manifestée depuis le début, je ne peux pas me permettre de t'ignorer :3.  
Tu es la première à dire que tu es fan du couple Cyloud (comme tu l'appelles ^^) et ça me fait plaisir parce que tout le monde semble préférer le couple Cyrielle/Finnick. MAIS c'est bien de rester ouverte à toutes éventualités :3 (oui je fais bien référence à ce chapitre là oui, nous parlons bien du bonus 2 oui... :3)  
Quant à ma publication régulière c'est juste dut au fait que quand j'écris, je m'énerve pas xD Et vu que j'ai tendance à vouloir m'énerver assez souvent ces derniers temps :P Mais autrement quand je suis calme j'essaye de publier assez régulièrement aussi parce qu'autrement c'est pas drôle (pour vous niark niark)._


	18. Chapitre 15: Recherche d'eau et d'infos

**Chapitre 15: Recherches**

_PDV Cyrielle:_

_-_**L'arène...Elle tourne.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Je sais pas...Mais les ceintures nous empêches de tomber. La gravité...Et ce ne sont pas toutes les parties qui bougent...**

Je ne savais pas s'il comprenait vraiment ce que je disais où s'il faisait juste mine de comprendre mais ma remarque l'intrigua. Une arène en mouvement...Une chose encore jamais vue et bien évidement il fallait que cela tombe sur nous. Cloud semblait désemparé et il y avait de quoi dans un sens: si l'arène bougeait réellement, il y avait de fortes chances que ne nous trouvions jamais de l'eau... A moins que ce soit elle qui vienne à nous...Mais comment faire pour en être sûr ? Et comment savoir quelles parties de l'arène restaient stables ? J'avais bien une petite idée, mais j'avais peur que la déshydratation m'empêche de la réaliser correctement.

Cloud passa sa main sur son visage et me contempla pendant quelques minutes avant de demander:

-**Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? On ne pas rester ici sans rien faire...Quant à retrouver les marécages je ne sais même pas si c'est faisable...**

Je n'avais même plus la force de lui répondre, j'étais faible et toute force semblait encore vouloir m'abandonner. Je me décrochai de l'arbre et laissai tombé au passage un morceau d'écorce. Lentement, très lentement, elle se mit à tourner vers la droite. C'était à peine visible mais j'avais réussi à percevoir le mouvement... Je fis un rapide calcul dans ma tête en puisant dans les dernières forces qui me restaient.  
On pouvait supposer que toutes les parties de l'arène tournaient dans le même sens mais pas à la même vitesse... Mais là aussi rien n'était sûr, cependant il fallait bien se repérer avec quelque chose...Et jusqu'à une autre découverte vitale, celle-ci restait la meilleure en tête de liste. Donc si on retournait sur nos pas, les marécages viendraient droit sur nous sauf si bien évidement toutes les parties de l'arène ne tournaient pas dans le même sens...  
C'était notre dernière carte, et j'étais prête à la jouer.

J'expliquai rapidement en essayant malgré tout de donner le plus de détails possibles à Cloud qui comprit tout de suite cette fois. Il proposa tout aussi bien de couper en diagonale dans la forêt mais c'était encore plus risquer que de contourner l'arène. C'était quitte ou double: où nous tombions directement sur les marécages et ensuite sur le lac qui était notre seule source d'eau "potable" où nous nous retrouvions à l'opposé. Ma proposition était certes plus longue, mais plus sûre. Nous partîmes donc en sens inverse et je n'étais pas sûre de tenir le coup encore très longtemps...

Nous marchions,mais depuis combien de temps ? Je perdais la notion du temps puis après connaissance...Je m'éveillai sur le sol, clignais des paupiè ciel au-dessus de moi était tellement lumineux qu'il me fit mal aux yeux. Je vis une main passer devant mon visage et laisser tomber quelques gouttes. Je battis rapidement des cils avant de me redresser. J'essuyai les petites gouttes en grimaçant avant de tourner la tête et de voir Cloud avec un sourire:

-**Alors la Belle Au Bois Dormant ? Ça va mieux ?**

**-Oui... Comment t'as trouvé de l'eau ? Les sponsors ?**

**-Oui et non. T'as perdu connaissance à un moment et bon, j'allais pas t'abandonner alors je t'ai encore portée. D'ailleurs tu me dois déjà deux services pour ça enfin bref. J'ai réussi à retrouver le lac mais l'eau ne semblait pas être trop potable et même dans ton état je ne comptais pas te faire boire ça. Cette fois ce fut un cadeau de mon district qui nous sauva la vie...Tiens regarde.**

Il tira de mon sac qu'il gardait à côté de lui, une sorte de récipient métallique dans le genre hachoir à légumes électrique et je compris d'instinct que c'était un purificateur d'eau. Cela devait coûter quand même une sacrée somme... Je retournai l'appareil entre mes mains avant de le poser devant moi et d'interroger Cloud sur ses capacités.

-**Oh il est très efficace. Je pense qu'on peut même pisser dedans ça serait bon à boire.**

**-Je préférais ne pas essayer...**

**-Haha t'inquiètes pas ça n'arrivera pas, mais ce truc marche franchement très bien. Après en fonction de l'eau que tu mets dedans, elle met plus ou moins de temps à devenir potable. Elle peut contenir dix litres je crois. Oh et j'ai rempli ma gourde aussi, elle possède une grande capacité de stockage également...**

**-Ah quand même ! Mieux vaut ne pas le casser alors ! Quant à la gourde tu as pris une bonne initiative,** fis-je avant de rendre à Cloud le purificateur qui le rangea dans le sac.

-**Bon comment procède-t-on maintenant ? Où on va et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

**-Je ne sais pas...Si on essayait de voir toute l'arène ? Et surtout, de trouver un endroit fixe...**

**-J'approuve.**

Il m'aida à me relever et nous pûmes nous remettre en route sur le champ. Pas la peine de s'attarder ici maintenant que nous avions tout ce dont il nous manquait...

* * *

_PDV Lorian:_

Je devais bien avouer que ce petit merdeux de Cloud était très efficace...Très inconscient certes mais très efficace. _Deux fois qu'il aide Cyrielle et qu'il la sauve...J'espère pour elle que ce ne sera pas elle qui le tuera..._ Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à un purificateur d'eau...Très sincèrement, je ne pensais même pas que ça existait. Finnick c'était "calmé" pour ainsi dire mais c'était difficile à dire. Je le regardai du coin de l'œil et vis qu'il ne regardait pas l'écran à proprement parlé. Le regard vide, songeur...Je ne connaissais que trop bien cette émotion, mais je ne l'avais pas vécut dans le même contexte.

Je pris la décision d'aller faire un tour et d'emmener Finnick avec moi histoire que nous parlions de ses..._relations_ avec ma sœur. Il approuva quand je lui fis par de mes pensées et me suivit sans dire un mot ou plus précisément me devança sans dire un mot. Nous n'étions jamais réellement loin des jeux, il y avait toujours un petit écran allumé par-ci par là qui diffusait les jeux mais libre à nous de les ignorer, c'était facile.

Nous nous assîmes sur les bancs d'une terrasse libre et nous contemplâmes la vue du haut de la Tour des Mentors dans laquelle nous avions déménagé après le départ de Cyrielle et Peter pour l'arène. Finnick ne dit rien, peut être c'était-il enfin calmé de ne plus avoir à supporter la relation de Cloud et Cyrielle...

-**Alors ? Tu comptes m'expliquer quand ce qu'il se passe ? **demandai-je

-**Expliquer quoi ?**

**-Je sais pas, ce qu'il t'arrive par exemple...Ce serait déjà un bon début,** répondis-je sarcastique

-**Ah oui...je vois.**

Finnick plongea dans ses pensées, cherchant ou la véritable raison de sa colère ou quand elle a commencé. Pour moi les deux revenaient un peu au même puisque je savais déjà de quoi il retournait mais je voulais en avoir la certitude.

-**C'est juste que...Cloud je ne le sens plus autant qu'avant,** commença-t-il

-**Ouais...Et dans quel sens ? Il a quand même aidé Cyrielle deux fois je te signale. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça me répugne autant que toi de l'avouer...De _me_ l'avouer surtout, **continuai-je

-**Oui mais...Enfin laisse, c'est le stress, ça va mieux maintenant je suis calme.**

Il comptait se foutre de ma gueule encore longtemps là ? Il me prenait réellement pour un con, ou quoi ?! Il croyait quoi? Que je ne voyais rien ? Ok, je ne _savais _pas ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux mais quelque chose c'était passé...Et je lui ferais cracher les informations s'il le fallait mais je saurais la vérité quitte à en prendre des coups aussi bien physiques que psychologiques.

-**C'est bon t'as fini maintenant ? Je veux la vérité. Tout de suite,** dis-je avec mépris

**-Lorian je...Je ne pense pas que tu aimerais le savoir, **répliqua-t-il pitoyablement. Il avouait enfin qu'il y avait bien eu quelque chose...Mais jusqu'où cela était-il allé ?

**-Je m'en fou, parles,** rétorquai-je catégorique

**-Cyrielle et moi on...**commença-t-il

**-Continues.**

**-On a couché ensemble...**

J'avalais ma salive de travers et me mis à tousser. Pardon ? Ils avaient _quoi ?_ L'espèce d'enfoiré...Depuis le début il...Et moi qui n'ai rien vu je...Bordel, mais ils avaient raison de me prendre pour un con tous les deux et ma sœur c'était bien gardé de me le dire. Traîtresse.

-**Je vais te...**

Je m'apprêtais à lui mettre mon poing en pleine figure mais il m'arrêta:

**-Enfin pas tout à fait! Je...J'ai voulu, _on a voulu,_ mais Cyrielle a préféré ne pas s'engager. On a pas réellement coucher ensemble...pas tout à fait, on a plutôt...**

**-Je veux pas le savoir. Tu fermes ta gueule si tu ne veux pas que je frappe. T'avais tout planifié depuis le début en fait...**

**-Lorian je,** coupa-t-il en se levant. Il voulut poser sa main sur mon épaule mais j'évitai le contact.

-**Me touches pas. Et essaye de ne plus jamais me croiser c'est clair ? Autrement je te tuerais de mes propres mains. **

**-Arrêtes, ma mort ne t'apporteras rien de plus que du remords.**

**-J'ai déjà les mains couvertes de sang...Si j'ajoute le tien elles n'en seront que plus rouges, rien de dramatique. Maintenant oublies-moi.**

**-Mais Cyrielle...**

**-Elle peut très bien se débrouiller seule avec son amant et peut être avec son autre homme. Elle n'a pas besoin de moi!**

J'avais conscience que la colère embrouillait beaucoup trop mon cerveau et dirigeait mes dires cependant je ne regrettais même pas mes paroles. Je rompais la promesse que je m'étais faite et que j'avais faite à Cyrielle: _Je te protégerais... _Est-ce que j'en éprouverais du remords plus tard ? Peut être...Sans doutes. Mais pour le moment, je ne ressentais rien d'autre que la trahison avec un arrière-goût de solitude et de colère.

* * *

**Reviews.**

_Bonjour! Encore un chapitre de posté! (comme à peu près tous les jours en fait). On m'a fait la remarque à propos de fautes d'orthographe, j'en suis désolée mais bon je ne vais pas me retaper la lecture des chapitres depuis le début donc je ferais attention à l'avenir mais pour celles déjà présentes on va faire genre vous les avez pas vues :3._

**Camille:** Haha oui, le petit moment du sac de couchage xD. Personnellement j'ai fait genre que Cyrielle aurait pu avoir une façon de le déshabiller mais en réalité je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu le faire. Enfin si, mais euh bref. Maintenant que mon conseil de classe est passé, je ne m'énerverais plus trop ^^ (merci de t'inquiéter pour ma santé mais elle va très bien pour le moment :3). En espérant que tu trouveras un peu de courage et de force dans ta flemme pour continuer à écrire une petite review de temps en temps (tous les chapitres t'es pas obligée ^^).

**Lilianna Odair:**Merci de restée fidèle! :D

**BoucheB: **Oui je me suis peut être mal exprimée quand j'ai écrit la scène mais le couteau que Cyrielle plante dans le poignet du tribut, c'est celui du tribut qu'elle a récupéré en lui tordant le bras. Relis bien le passage mais je crois que c'est ça. Enfin théoriquement le couteau n'est pas réellement le sien du coup c'est peut être pour ça que ton cerveau a cru autre chose :P.  
Oui Finnick juste pour toi hahaha XD. Arrêtes aussi de vouloir faire mourir Cloud, pauvre gars quoi! 8D. Essaye de pas tomber quand tu cours à la suite au fait...(ouais non ok cette "blague" est juste nulle et malheureusement ce n'est pas la pire que j'ai...)  
Et oui ! Une fan du couple Cyloud ça existe ! :D Je suis heureuse pour eux :P. Pour le couple Finnielle j'avais pensé à Ficyelle (genre super-"Ficyelle" mais...AAAAAAARRRGH blagues pourries laissez moi tranquille ! T-T Je devrais aller me suicider rien que pour ça mais j'ai pas le courage xD). T'inquiètes pas pour l'action, les chapitre sont encore loin d'être finis :3.

_PS: Je sais que vous m'aimez tellement donc je ne vais pas réellement me suicider, je vais juste faire semblant xD. (je rigole hein :P)_


	19. Chapitre 16: Dans la grotte

**Chapitre 16: Dans la grotte.**

_PDV: Cyrielle_

Maintenant que nous avions un but, un objectif, de l'eau et des réserves de nourriture pour ainsi dire tout allait pour le mieux. Je marchai de bon train en tête suivie par Cloud qui semblait rassuré pour mon état. Je m'en voulais intérieurement de lui avoir causé tant de soucis, et me dire que sans lui, je serais déjà morte depuis longtemps me faisait culpabiliser. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose, comme si c'était pas déjà assez difficile... Je jetai un regard derrière moi et il croisa mon regard avant de sourire et de baisser la tête pour ne pas se prendre de racines ou de cailloux.

_A quoi peut-il bien penser ? Que peut-il penser de...moi ?_ Je ne cessai de songer à ces questions sans en trouver la réponse. Bien entendu la meilleure solution serait de lui demander mais je n'aurais jamais le courage de le regarder dans les yeux sans rougir et conserver mon sang-froid...Il y avait à peine quelques minutes, le ciel était bleu mais le voilà devenu tout gris et menaçant. D'après mes estimations dans moins de quatre heures la pluie ferait rage et elle serait violente. Cloud remarqua mon anxiété:

-**Quoi encore ? On a encore un problème ? Pff, ça ne s'arrêtera jamais...**

**-Non, enfin c'est pas réellement un problème. C'est juste qu'il va pleuvoir, l'eau ne tue pas que je sache, **répondis-je doucement

**-Ouais mais rien ne dit que ce sera de la pluie qui tombera du ciel, **répliqua-t-il sèchement

**-Oui pas faux...Mieux vaut trouver un abri rapidement dans ce cas, **suggérai-je.

Cloud dénicha une sorte de grotte dans une zone rocheuse, cachée derrière des arbres. Un monticule de terre s'étendait de chaque côté de l'entrée comme pour faire une sorte de chemin jusqu'à la porte d'une maison. Le temps que le plus gros de la pluie passe, cet endroit ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Nous déposâmes nos affaires dans la grotte et nous assîmes à même le sol. Cloud fut d'accord pour que nous fassions un feu et en quelques minutes à peine une douce chaleur émanait de l'âtre que j'avais aménagée au milieu de la grotte, et les flammes qui léchaient le bois se reflétaient contre les parois dessinant des créatures mythiques et éphémères aux airs menaçants.

A défaut de pouvoir chasser pour le moment (le tonnerre venait de se faire entendre), je préparais les morceaux de viandes séchées et donnai sa partie à Cloud. C'était très salé et pas très bon mais c'était calorique et ça nous ferait tenir au moins jusqu'à demain. Je remarquai la construction de la grotte était particulière, des sortes de gouttières naturelles couvraient la plupart des endroits et une partie de la grotte serait susceptible de prendre la pluie. Si c'était le cas, l'eau serait acheminée par les gouttières jusqu'à retourner dehors. Une sorte de rivière intérieur, c'était très jolie. Je constatai également qu'une partie des gouttières se rejoignaient à un endroit et pourrait parfaitement servir de douche pour plus tard si c'était de l'eau qui tombait du ciel.

La pluie se mit subitement à tomber, drue et chaude. Je passai ma main sous la partie de la grotte non protégée et notai que c'était bien de la pluie. Parti comme c'était parti, il était plus que probable qu'il pleuve toute la nuit. Nous étions coincés ici que nous le voulions ou non. Je ne saurais dire quelle heure précise il était mais la journée était déjà bien avancée. Cloud semblait fatigué et je ne saurais l'en blâmer, il était celui qui avait le plus "souffert" de cette journée. Je lui dis que je prenais le premier tour de garde et jurai que je le réveillerai si je me sentais fatiguée ou au moindre problème. _C'est ça compte là dessus... Tu parles que je vais te réveiller !_

Ok, j'avais une fierté un peu trop grande mais jamais je ne le réveillerais si jamais je me sentais fatiguée. En cas de danger peut être et encore... Il savait que je ne le réveillerais pas. Au fond, il en était sûr, mais que je lui en fasse la promesse malgré tout semblait le rassurer. Je m'assis près de l'âtre et réchauffait mes mains devant le feu. Cloud vint s'asseoir près de moi avant de s'allonger sur mes genoux sous prétexte que "si je bougeais, il le saurait". Il s'endormit presque instantanément et je n'eus pas le courage de le réveiller après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Sa respiration régulière et le crépitement du feu étaient les seuls bruits qui résonnaient dans la grotte et je me détendis, bercée par la douce musique qui parvenait à mes oreilles.

J'aiguisai un des couteaux qui se trouvaient dans le sac et remarquai que nous n'avions pas d'armes longues à proprement parlé. Le sac contenait des pertuisanes, des dagues, poignards etc. Je pris le soin d'aiguiser les armes émoussées en premier, le reste semblait ne pas en avoir besoin pour le moment. Très vite, j'eus fini mon travail et pus me concentrer sur la grotte. J'évitai de bouger pour ne pas réveiller Cloud quand retentit le canon au dehors. Je ne fis même pas attention, peu m'importait de qui était mort, seul les vivants importaient. Mon regard se porta vers les gouttières naturelles et je fus ravie de constater qu'elles avaient exactement l'effet que je leur avais donné. L'eau était lentement acheminée par les petits canaux avant de tomber dehors en un large filet ruisselant sur les pierres.

* * *

_PDV: Lorian_

Le ciel avait la même teinte que les yeux de ma sœur en hiver: un bleu foncé, une sorte d'indigo très pénétrant et presque violet. Je détournai le regard afin de ne plus y penser. Je me sentais coupable de l'abandonner et je le faisais pas orgueil, colère et vengeance. Aucun motif valable pour ainsi dire. Je me demandai même si mes ressentiments étaient réellement légitimes. Je connaissais ma sœur et depuis toujours, peut être qu'au fond elle cherchait juste à ne pas accentuer mes problèmes. Mais il suffisait que je repense aux propos de Finnick pour toute colère, aussi intense que la première foi, revienne me hanter. Comment avait-il osé toucher à ma sœur ? Je serais réellement capable de le tuer...

J'avais refusé de dormir à l'appartement qui nous était destiné et me voilà donc sur le toit de la Tour des Mentors à contempler le ciel rempli d'étoiles. L'air était un peu frais mais supportable, l'herbe légèrement humide à cause de l'arrosage mais mes vêtements me protégeait de l'eau. Je repassais tous les événements dans ma tête depuis le début et essayai de comprendre où j'avais fait une erreur. _Comment on en est arrivé là hein Cye ? Pourquoi tant de secrets entre nous maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je ne fais pas bien ? Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté, où j'ai merdé ?_

Ma seule consolation était que Cyrielle n'était pas là pour percevoir mon désarroi et ma souffrance...Peut être ma peur dans le fond. Telle que je la connaissais, elle s'en serait voulue de toute le mal qu'elle m'avait involontairement causé. Mais est-ce que je la connaissais réellement ? Je ne voulais pas croire qu'elle s'était métamorphosée en l'espace de quelques jours en une parfaite inconnue pour moi, je refusai. C'était impossible. Enfant, ma mère me disait de prier les dieux de l'Océan et ceux du ciel afin qu'ils entendent mes prières ou tout simplement que je trouverai une oreille attentive à mes paroles. Je les ai prié les dieux, autrefois, la veille de mes jeux, et leur aide ne pas été grandement précieuse. Certes j'avais survécut mais les séquelles que je gardais étaient d'autant plus douloureuses que celles que j'avais infligé. Les miennes seraient éternelles, et je ne pourrais jamais dormir sachant que la souffrance que j'avais infligée était au moins égale à la mienne sinon plus forte. _On ne cache pas la vérité. On ignore ses cris, on se cache de ses regards mais elle continue de nous poursuivre jusqu'à nous rattraper et nous étouffer...Non, en en échappe pas..._

Je m'endormis dans la crainte, le doute, la peur.

* * *

_PDV: Cyrielle_

J'avais réussi à m'extirper de Cloud sans le réveiller et pourtant j'avais vraiment cru que je n'aurais aucune chance et pourtant si. J'avais retiré le haut de ma combinaison que j'avais enroulé en dessous de ma taille afin de prendre une "douche" sous les gouttières naturelles. Je laissais mes cheveux mouillés se coller dans mon dos et l'eau dégouliner sur ma tête, mes épaules, mon ventre... Je me frottai les bras avant de glisser mes mains dans mon dos. Je sentis quelqu'un m'effleurer le dos avec ses doigts, je voulus me retourner mais il me retint par les mains:

-**Woo, c'est moi. Mords pas relax!****  
**

**-Cloud...Lâche moi..Je...**bafouillai-je en rougissant

**-Tu ?** demanda-t-il sans me lâcher les mains tandis que j'essayais de me libérer

**-Je...Ma combinaison...**tentai-je d'expliquer

**-Quoi ? **

**-Et bien je ne l'ai pas !** lâchai-je d'un coup

**-Y a vraiment que ça qui t'inquiètes ?! **fit-il surpris. **Tu sais des filles j'en ai vu plein... Pas aussi bien foutues que toi j'avoue mais enfin...bref. **Il me lâcha et ses mains effleurèrent mes hanches. J'étais prête à parier que si je m'étais pas avancée, il s'y serait attardé.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **interrogeai-je en remontant à la hâte ma combinaison du mieux que je le pus.

-**Prendre une douche avec toi, **répondit-il doucement mais l'eau qui tombait de nouveau sur la pierre masqua ses intonations.

**-Coucher avec moi ?**

**-Quoi ? Non, me DOUCHER avec toi, **répéta-t-il plus fort. Trop fort selon moi. **Mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas une proposition à négliger, **continua-t-il en souriant

-**Excuse si j'ai mal compris,** m'excusai-je en ignorant la pique.** Mais entre "doucher" et "coucher", il n'y a qu'une seule lettre qui change. Bon je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour le feu... Il s'éteint.**

**-Tu finis pas ta douche ? **s'enquit-il

-**J'ai terminé...A ton tour si tu veux, **répondis-je gênée

**-Comme tu veux. Tu m'appelles si t'as besoin d'aide, **rétorqua-t-il sans gêne quant à lui

**-Ouais...**achevai-je.

Je partis vers le centre de la grotte et vis que le feu n'était pas aussi mal en point que je l'avais cru précédemment. Dehors, un léger brouillard flottait dans l'air, celui-là paraissait inoffensif mais sortir n'était pas une bonne idée. Tant pis, je resterai sur le feu. Les braises chaudes me réchauffèrent et peut être que me sécher ici ne serait pas une mauvaise idée enfin de compte. Je soufflai légèrement sur le feu afin de raviver les flammes qui crépitèrent de nouveau et je plaçai sur le haut les restes de bois que le feu n'avait pas consumé. Je me mis à droite du feu, de sorte à pouvoir voir aussi bien l'intérieur de la grotte que l'extérieur. Cloud se mit à fredonner un air entêtant et je jetai un regard vers lui mais il ne me vit pas. Torse nu et ruisselant, il était beau, _magnifique _même et surtout très _attirant._ Je me mordis la lèvre afin de pas laisser entrevoir le fond de ma pensée et laissai mes cheveux tomber de chaque côté de mes épaules afin de les faire sécher plus rapidement.

Cloud revint, torse nu, s'asseoir devant moi, sans doute pour se sécher plus vite. Je remontai la manche de ma combinaison qui descendait car je n'avais pas entièrement refermé la fermeture éclair dans mon dos. Il sourit au-dessus du feu et croisa mon regard:

-**Un problème ? **demandai-je en tâchant de cacher ma gêne dans ma voix

-**Non. C'est beau c'est tout, **répondit-il

**-Quoi ? **renchéris-je

**-Tes cheveux. Ils ondulent ou bouclent je sais pas trop, mais ça te va très bien, **expliqua-t-il

**-Ah...Ouais c'est l'humidité qui fait ça, **justifiai-je

**-J'avais remarqué. Dis, tu peux venir deux secondes ? **interrogea-t-il

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Faut que je te montre un truc, c'est derrière "la douche".**

**-Euh oui, d'accord.**

Je me levai et le suivis au fond de la douche. Il désigna un petit endroit creux dans la roche et je me penchais pour avoir mes yeux à la hauteur du trou. Trop sombre pour qu'on puisse y déceler quelque chose... Je me retournai et vis que Cloud avait ses mains posées autour de moi, contre la paroi humide:

-**T'as rien vu ?**

**-Non...**

**-Oh j'ai dut me tromper dans ce cas...**

Il se rapprocha un peu plus et je reculais contre le mur. Je sentis son souffle chaud chatouiller mon nez et il me fit relever la tête vers lui avec ses doigts:

-**Ca va ? T'es toute pâle...****  
**

J'hochai la tête cherchant à m'extirper de ce problème mais mon cerveau semblait ne pas vouloir fonctionner et au contraire me laisser entre les bras de Cloud. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de m'embrasser. Sa bouche, chaude, réchauffa la mienne avec une agréable surprise. Je faillit tomber sous le coup de la vive émotion ressentie mais il m'attira vers lui et contre le mur de sorte que je ne pouvais plus bouger. Une fois de plus j'étais prise au piège... Il perdait moins de temps que Finnick: ses mains se glissèrent dans mon dos et descendirent la fermeture éclair que j'avais eu tant de mal à essayer de monter. Le contact froid de la pierre me poussa à me coller à lui et il le prit comme une invitation à aller plus loin. Je réussis à rompre le baiser:

-**Cloud...Les caméras, les juges on...**

**-Tu es vraiment naïve ma belle...Tu crois vraiment que dans une grotte aussi humide la moindre trace d'électricité puisse survivre ? Il n'y a pas de caméras ici. Profite de l'instant. Embrasse-moi...ou laisse-toi faire comme tu veux.**

La _pluie_ retomba moins forte que la veille mais cela suffit à nous inonder tandis qu'il m'embrassa de nouveau. Je sentis mes mains parcourir son ventre et son dos avant d'attirer ses hanches vers moi. Sa langue effleura mes lèvres avant de rentrer dans ma bouche...Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ?

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**Général:** __Waaa des fanas de Cyloud! *_* Y en a plein partout...Non j'exagère xD mais je suis contente que ce couple est du succès (surtout pour ce chapitre :3). PEUT ETRE, je dis bien PEUT ETRE qu'il sera fait sous chapitre bonus aussi comme celui avec Finnick (rappel: Au son de la boite à musique) mais rien n'est sur. A part ça rien, la pluie n'est pas très originale mais chez moi il fait pas beau en ce moment xD. Bref..._

**Lilianna Odair:**Le couple Cyloud est bien parce que Cloud est sans gêne je suppose :3 (Et parce que Cyrielle ne l'est pas justement...)

**Camille:**Oui la "feignantise" existe mais elle c'écrit pas comme ça xD. Si il y a une personne qui se doit d'écrire souvent ici, c'est moi ! J'ai dis que je publierais un chapitre tous les jours ou tous les deux jours donc je me dois de garder le rythme sinon il va pleuvoir des chapitres bonus partout x).  
Gnéhéhéhé Cyrielle et Cloud en plein effeuillage de vêtements :3. Déso pour le bref passage de Lorian mais le prochain chapitre débutera sous son PDV parce que bon, pauvre gars quoi xD. Et bien sûr dans le prochain épisode toujours plus de sang, d'amour (de _scènes _d'amour), de créatures chelous et de carrières! :D (Ps: moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner dans ma tête...).

**BoucheB:**Oui, Finnick lâche qu'ils ont couché ensemble MAIS il ajoute "Pas tout à fait" après. Oui Finnick est en léger manque d'affection ces derniers temps (et vu que Cye est dans l'arène il risque d'en avoir beaucoup...). Lorian n'a jamais été très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments mais bon il est le premier à être "Team Cyrielle" donc oui il ne va pas l'abandonner (enfin...peut être pas :3).**  
**

_Ps: Vu que c'est un peu la période "dépressions tropicales" chez moi, il risque de pleuvoir assez fréquemment donc dites le moi si y a trop d'allusion au temps pourri dans les chapitres x)_


	20. Chapitre 17: Sollicitude

**Chapitre 17: Sollicitude**

_PDV: Lorian_

Je m'éveillai, sur le toit de la Tour des Mentors. Pas de cauchemars la nuit dernière. Étrange sensation que de retrouver enfin une vraie nuit de sommeil...Quelle douce sensation cela procurait. Je me redressai et constatai que la journée était bien entamée. J'avais fait une bonne grasse matinée. Le sentiment de plénitude ressenti fit tout de suite place à de l'anxiété et du remords mais je tâchai de les ignorer. Que je fasse la gueule encore un peu ne ferait de mal à personne, moi le premier.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était devenue ma sœur depuis la veille, je l'avais absolument négligée. Je la savais en vie, parce qu'elle était comme moi d'une part et parce que Finnick m'aurait averti dans le cas contraire malgré mes menaces de mort que j'avais proféré à son égard. Je soupirai, j'avais beau être dans une période de "j'envois-chier-tout-le-monde", je me devais, pour mon bien être psychologique et pour soulager ma conscience, de tenir mon rôle de mentor et de frère. Je me levai et partis prendre l'ascenseur afin de retourner à la civilisation.

La climatisation me surpris et je me couvris de légers frissons. La dernière fois pourtant, le froid ne m'avait pas dérangé... Enfin. Je descendis à l'étage réservé au district Quatre et constatai que j'y étais seul. Je fus un peu désappointé de voir que je n'étais pas le seul à laisser Cye se débrouiller seule mais peut être que quelque chose c'était passé enfin de compte et que Finnick ne m'avait rien dit. Je me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers les différents écrans bleus transparents à la dernière pointe de la technologie, capacité optimale avec des options plus qu'il n'en fallait. Je passais en revue les cinq écrans sur dix (ceux que j'utilisai le plus souvent parce que les autres ne servait à rien sinon à voir les mêmes scènes en gros plan), et ma sœur était introuvable.

Ce pourrait-il qu'elle est gagnée l'une de ces zones où les caméras n'étaient pas opérationnelles pour une quelconque raison ? C'était fort possible, et d'ailleurs c'était la seule option à envisager. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte puisque le mouchard indiquait sa position sur une sorte de boussole mais elle était invisible à l'écran. La porte pivota et laissa place à Finnick, ou du moins à un Finnick d'humeur assez...spéciale et les yeux cernés. Lui en revanche ne semblait pas avoir passé une bonne nuit. Je m'abstins de tout commentaire. Je lui lançai un regard mais sans mot dire.

Il ne m'adressa pas la parole non plus et je ne pouvais rêver mieux. Nous avions tous besoin d'une chose cependant: de sollicitude et si nous ne nous en apportions pas entre nous, personne ne nous en donnerait, j'en avais conscience et je me détestai pour mon comportement de gamin de rester là sans agir même si je refusai de l'admettre...

* * *

_PDV Cyrielle:_

Le froid de la pierre me ramena à la brusque réalité. La grotte était toujours humide et je frissonnai du contact de la pierre gelé contre mon visage et même, du contact gelé sur mon corps entier. La seule chose qui me protégeait de la morsure du froid était mes cheveux, et ils n'offraient pas une bonne protection. Je me rendis compte que j'étais nue, j'aurais dut le remarquer avant mais je n'y avais pas réellement fait attention avant que le froid ne m'enveloppe. Les événements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire, une nuit si douce, si délicieuse...Un moment que j'aurais dut partager pour la première fois avec Finnick mais que j'avais refusé.  
En quoi cette proposition là avait-elle été plus différente de celle de mon mentor ? Je ne savais pas trop, peut être le cadre, l'ambiance, l'approche imminente de la mort dont les bras s'approchaient de nous chaque jour un peu plus...

Je réalisai seulement maintenant la conséquence de mon acte irréfléchi: j'avais couché avec Cloud. Le problème n'était pas réellement le fait qu'il m'ai dépucelée, juste qu'il soit la personne avec qui j'avais passé cette nuit: un potentiel adversaire, peut être l'instrument de ma mort si je ne faisais pas attention...Plus j'y songeais, plus je m'accordais à dire que le chemin de la rédemption serait un chemin long, douloureux et tortueux. Je me maudis intérieurement pour mon inconscience et me mordis la lèvre afin de réprimer la colère qui montait en moi. Je voulus bouger mais une main passée autour de ma taille me retint:

-**Chht, doucement...**

**-Mieux vaut qu'on ne reste pas ici...**murmurai-je doucement avec une pointe de gêne

Cloud empoigna ma taille et me retourna vers lui d'un geste vif et m'obligea à lui faire face:

-**Vas-y c'est quoi le problème encore ?** demanda-t-il brusquement

**-Rien...**

**-Tu culpabilises pour hier avoue! **enchaîna-t-il

**-Non...**ajoutai-je sans aucune explication

**-Si. Pourtant je ne t'ai pas obligée à me sauter dessus. Et d'après mes souvenirs, tes petits gémissements ont prouvé que t'étais pas tellement malheureuse non plus!** rétorqua-t-il sarcastique

**-Mais arrêtes je te dis que c'est pas ça ok ? Et puis ne parles pas de moi comme ça ! **m'emportai-je

**-Ok comme tu veux. Mais vas-y explique je t'en prie on a toute la vie devant nous!**

**-Tu...tu peux pas comprendre...**bredouillai-je remplaçant ma colère par de la gêne une fois de plus.

**-Je ne demande que ça de comprendre ! Mais c'est clair que si tu m'expliques rien je vais passer pour un con le reste de mon existence qui, je pense être en mesure de te le rappeler, est autant en danger que la tienne !**

**-Cloud je...**

**-Et puis t'as raison merde. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me foutre au fond...**acheva-t-il enfin avant de se lever avec colère.

Nos combinaisons traînaient quelques part dans l'ombre de la grotte et il prit la sienne comme s'il savait où elle se trouvait, peut être le savait-il réellement puisque c'était lui qui m'avait déshabillée... Je le regardai s'habiller dans le noir, le feu étant mort faute de combustible pour l'alimenter. Je m'en voulais, les larmes aux yeux, de notre dispute. Je n'arrivais pas à être comme Cloud, à ne pas penser au passé et à porter mon regard vers l'avenir et m'attarder quelques instants sur le présent. Il fallait constamment que je me retourne vers l'arrière afin de constater le chemin parcouru et penser au pire. Un lourd passé derrière moi, que je traînais comme un prisonnier traîne ses chaînes m'obligeait à le faire tout le temps, le temps n'y changerai rien je le savais, et j'en avais conscience mais je ne faisais rien pour essayer de changer mon destin. Une sorte de fatalité acceptée d'avance...

Comme moi la veille, il galérait à remettre la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison et je me levai pour l'aider à la refermer. Il se détourna et me jeta la mienne que je saisis d'un seul bras:

-**Habille-toi vite. Il faut qu'on parte je te rappelle.**

Je m'habillai en silence, tachant de ravaler mes larmes du mieux que je le pus et après avoir rassembler nos affaires nous sortîmes faire face au soleil. En voyant le temps dehors et même le paysage, personne n'aurait pu affirmer qu'il avait plu la nuit dernière, tout indice semblait s'être évaporé durant la nuit ou au levé du jour. Je ne cessais de penser à...tout. Je comprenais la réaction de Cloud, elle était légitime, pourtant elle me fit l'effet d'une gifle:

-**Cloud je...Tu sais que ce n'ai pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.**

**-Au contraire, je crois que tu n'as jamais été aussi sincère avec moi depuis qu'on a eu cette conversation. Mais la vérité Cyrielle, elle est toute simple: t'es qu'une sale _égoïste_, rien de plus. Je pensais que tu étais différente de ton frère, mais en réalité tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui.**

**-C'est réellement ce que tu penses ?**

Le visage de Cloud changea brutalement d'expression, il venait de prendre conscience du poids de ses paroles, de l'effet que ça avait produit sur moi et en croisant son regard en une fraction de seconde je compris qu'il regrettait ses paroles et qu'il ne les pensait pas. Mais qu'importe, il venait de franchir la limite et d'un bon pas. S'en était trop pour moi, beaucoup trop à supporter. Je ne retins pas mes larmes et les laissai couler. Il voulut me toucher le visage doucement mais je lui attrapai la main et la serrai avec force:

-**Et bien tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire foutre. Parce que mon frère ne m'a jamais abandonnée et que si _nous_ sommes comme ça aujourd'hui, c'est bien à ton père qu'on le doit et pourtant je n'ai rien dit. Si ma présence te déranges tellement, parfait, dans ce cas notre alliance s'arrête ici. J'espère seulement que je n'aurais pas à te tuer de mes propres mains et merci pour ta sollicitude, **fis-je d'une voix dure mélangée à mes sanglots et ma colère avant de le lâcher.

-**Non! Cyrielle, excuse-moi je...**s'excusa-t-il en retenant mon bras

-**Lâche-moi, **coupai-je

Il ne me lâcha pas, ce fut moi qui me libéra de son étreinte. Je partis en courant, la vue obstruée par les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler le long de mon visage. De légères petites gouttes tièdes et douces. N'importe quel chemin ferait l'affaire, du moment que j'étais seule. Je courrai à perdre haleine droit devant moi, m'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt pendant au moins une vingtaine de minutes. Je ralentis la cadence et m'arrêtai, trop fatiguée, trop essoufflée pour continuer d'avancer à l'aveuglette. Je pris conscience que j'avais emporté le sac avec moi et serrai contre moi les dernières choses qui restaient de mon alliance et de ma relation avec Cloud mais puisque j'étais "égoïste", je n'allais sûrement pas le ramener. Il pouvait très bien se débrouiller seule...

Je bus une grande gorgée d'eau avant de m'asseoir contre une pierre surélevée du sol et me mis à réfléchir à ma situation: j'étais seule et...seule. Et oui je culpabilisai une fois de plus: Cloud m'avait aidée, sauvée et je pensais même ne plus jamais connaître le véritable bonheur jusqu'à hier. Tout ce que j'étais aujourd'hui je le lui devais et pourtant je l'avais laissé tombé. Au fond oui, j'étais réellement une sale égoïste. J'étais condamnée à ressentir toujours les mêmes sentiments: la culpabilité, la crainte, la peur, la tristesse,l'envie parfois...Je donnerai tout pour ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une seule journée,la joie, le calme et même goûter au bonheur. Mais on m'avait pris toute chance de les ressentir à la mort de mes parents et je n'ai jamais grandis dans autre chose que des sentiments noirs et néfastes et dans la solitude.

Je ne voulais plus être seule et je ne l'étais plus...Un bruit venait de se faire entendre derrière moi.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Lilianna Odair:**On aime tous les mecs comme ça :')

**Camille:** Si tu as un problème de clavier je peux te prêter le mien :3 (t'as intérêt à ressusciter vite fait parce que l'histoire est loin d'être terminé!)


	21. Chapitre 18: Approche

**Chapitre 17: Approche**

_PDV: Cyrielle_

Un bruit de pas feutré...Si la créature n'avait pas cassé une fine branche sur son chemin, je ne l'aurais sûrement pas entendue. Lentement, très lentement je dégainai la petite pertuisane que j'avais pris le soin d'aiguiser durant mon séjour dans la grotte. En pivotant légèrement ma tête, je tentai d'apercevoir ce qui se trouvait derrière moi...En vain, il fallait que je bouge entièrement la tête et je n'en avais pas le courage. Quand une créature chasse, elle est comme un poisson dans l'eau, il faut la laisser s'approcher pour mieux la saisir. Une sorte de psychologie inversée: le chasseur chassé.

Je ressentis un drôle de sentiment, une sorte de peur que je me devais d'étouffer. Si elle me consumait, je mourrais aussi facilement que n'importe quelle proie car un prédateur se nourrit de la détresse de sa victime avant tout. _Voilà pourquoi il y a chaque année un ou deux tarés dans les jeux... Du sang pour du sang, le combat pour satisfaire ses propres envies...C'est répugnant._ Je ne tâchais pas en revanche de réprimer la colère mais non plus à l'attiser, trop de colère trouble les mouvements et empêche d'agir avec précision. Mon but en combat rapproché ou non était simple: un coup un mort si je le pouvais. Faire souffrir, ça n'était pas trop mon truc.

Je sentis que quelque chose bougeait derrière moi, que ça se _rapprochait._ Je n'esquissai même pas l'ombre d'un geste allant jusqu'à contrôler ma respiration pour ne plus qu'elle se fasse entendre. Un halètement, un souffle, une odeur putride. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais c'était quelque chose d'horrible. Une horreur à l'image de la mort sans nul doute. J'attendis encore un peu, plus elle était proche, plus le risque pour moi était élevé mais si je ratais mon coup et que j'attaquais maintenant, qu'est-ce qui me disait que je n'aurais pas doublé mes chances de mourir ? Dans tous les cas je courrais un risque...

Une sorte de râle rauque se fit entendre et je resserrai ma prise sur mon arme et estimai que dans dix secondes au moins, je pourrais me retourner et frapper d'un coup meurtrier. Le compte à rebours défila dans ma tête et à zéro je me retournai et frappai...dans le vide. Je fus déstabilisée, quelque chose était pourtant bien _là_, je l'ai sentie proche de moi...Alors comment se faisait-il qu'il n'y avait rien ?

Je scrutai l'horizon, les yeux plissés bougeant lentement, je ne me ferais pas surprendre. Les arbres, le sol...Tout était parfaitement immobile, pas l'ombre de quelque chose...Au moins ça n'était pas un tribut, j'aurais moins de répugnance à tuer une mutation génétique qu'un être humain même si le principe était le même. Je sentais la créature toujours présente, proche de moi et même si je ne la voyait pas elle si...Elle me sentait me ressentait, et quoi que je fasse, je ne lui échapperai pas...

Je me risquai à faire un poser mon pied devant moi, à descendre de mon rocher. Je ressentis une drôle de sensation, quelque chose bougeait par terre..._sous terre._ Peut être était-ce le mouvement de la partie de l'arène en mouvement circulaire perpétuel ou juste un effet de mon imagination mais... Bizarrement, je me sentis très mal au sol, les pierres m'avaient l'air d'être beaucoup plus sûrs que la terre ferme. Le même halètement, le même râle, la même sensation...Décidément quelque chose bougeait _réellement _en dessous.

Je la sentais se rapprocher au fur et à mesure, elle tentait de capter mes capacités, ma source de vie...Si je ne bougeais pas, elle me dévorerait vivante, si je bougeais... Dans tous les cas il se produirait quelque chose qui me dégoûterais de la vie pour toujours. Je respirai profondément, je ne pouvais pas rester là si je voulais survivre. Je pris dans mon sac à dos, en espérant ne pas bouger trop rapidement et rangeai ma pertuisane miniature pour prendre le lot de couteaux que je pourrais aisément jeter en cas d'attaque trop...rapide.

Je fis un pas, le sol frémit sous mes pieds une fois de plus puis soudain, je me mis à courir. Un cri retentit des profondeurs de la terre à m'en glacer le sang mais je ne devais pas avoir peur. Une créature décharnée dont la chair semblait comme rongée par l'acide était ouverte à vif et couverte de sang. Un crâne chauve, des yeux injectés de sang, une haleine de pourriture et de décomposition...Une créature surgit des flammes de l'enfer pour m'emporter. Je courais rapide, zigzaguant entre les arbres. La créature était plus rapide que moi, il lui suffisait de retourner dans la terre comme une taupe pour ne pas qu'elle se soucie des obstacles terrestres. Les obstacles terrestres ! La voilà ma solution ! Un arbre...

La créature se rapprochait et ce de plus en plus... Si je ne trouvais pas rapidement comment gagner un abri, s'en serait finit de moi. J'aperçus à cinquante mètres devant moi environs, l'objet de mon salut. Une main attrapa soudain ma cheville et me fit trébucher tête la première par terre. La surprise et la violence du choc m'arracha un cri lorsque mon corps heurta la terre ferme. La silhouette décharnée remonta le long de ma jambe en hurlant comme une sorte de mort-vivant assoiffé de sang et je lui décrochai un coup de pied pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise mais elle tint bon.

Je sentis du mouvement sous la terre, d'autres créatures venaient à notre rencontre...Une approche rapide mais dans le même but: mon sang. Un autre zombie sortit de sous la terre en hurlant comme le précédent mais sous ma tête cette fois et s'agrippa à ma gorge. Ma respiration se coupa net et l'air sembla s'en aller de mes poumons. Je suffoquai, les mains tentant d'arracher celle de mon agresseur tandis que j'essayai de me débarrasser de l'autre qui tentait toujours de m'immobiliser par les jambes. Un second coup de pied la fit décrocher et je repris un peu d'espoir quant à ma survie.

Au bord de l'évanouissement je réussis à prendre un de mes couteaux à lancer et à l'aveuglette, je je jetai des coups dans la direction où je pensais trouver la créature. Un râle d'outre-tombe émana sous-moi tandis que les mains qui m'entravaient relâchaient leur prise. Je me redressais rapidement, la vision brouillée et le souffle court en haletant. Je pris mon sac à dos avant de repartir de nouveau vers l'arbre que j'avais repéré avant que d'autres créatures ne me sautent dessus. J'avançais beaucoup moins vite mais j'étais à quelques mètres à peine, je parvins à atteindre l'arbre et à monter hors de portée des mutations génétiques qui, énervées,tapaient contre l'écorce de l'arbre en poussant des hurlements déchirants.

Je soupirai, exténuée par...tout. Mes cheveux cascadaient sur mon visage et je les ramenai vers l'arrière, dans mon dos. Ma main se porta instinctivement à mon cou...Il était plein de sang.

* * *

_ Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier mais j'avais beaucoup de contrôles cette semaine ! (D'ailleurs je crois que j'ai planté ma SVT , et pas dans l'herbe malheureusement, mais bon...) J'essayerai de faire en sorte de retrouver mon rythme mais je ne garantis rien. En tout cas, la fiction n'est pas abandonnée et je continue toujours à réfléchir à une fin digne des meilleurs best-seller ! :3_


	22. Chapitre 19: Poison Insidieux

**Chapitre 19: Poison insidieux**

_PDV: Cyrielle._

Je portai une fois de plus ma main à ma nuque mais le résultat fut le même: du sang coulait bien de mon cou. Enfin, il me semblait que le liquide chaud coulait depuis la base de mon cou pour glisser lentement le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je fus légèrement troublée: à aucun moment je n'avais senti la chose qui aurait pu me causer pareille blessure. Peut être était-ce l'une des créatures mais je parvenais pas à voir comment elle aurait pu agir, sûrement lorsque je me faisais étrangler. Tandis que je suffoquais et flirtais avec la mort, elle en aurait profité pour agir mais je me serais libérée et enfuis sans qu'elle n'ai pu terminer son travail. Cela me semblait la solution la plus plausible...Ok je voulais bien admettre que c'était en vérité la seule que je possédais mais elle n'était pas tellement dénudée de sens pour qu'on puisse la négliger.

Je m'interrogeai sur le moment où je descendrais de l'arbre, si je serais accueillie par les créatures à nouveau ou non. Bien sûr, j'espérais que ce ne soit pas le cas mais tout était possible dans l'arène, j'en ai eu la preuve une fois de plus...une fois de trop aurais-je tendance à dire pour être plus exacte. J'étais bien trop fatiguée, essoufflée, exténuée pour me résoudre à bouger. De toute façon, le soleil entamait sa descente dans le ciel et il ne tarderait pas à faire nuit.

Je n'arrivais plus à concentrer mon esprit sur une chose en particulier, chaque fois il voguait vers une chose nouvelle répandant dans son sillage le doute et la confusion. Plus je m'efforçai à retenir la chose en question plus elle sembla me glisser entre mes doigts sans que je parvienne à les resserrer pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Mes pensées devinrent de plus en plus floues, moins fluides, moins concrètes. Je sombrai peu à peu dans le sommeil malgré ma lutte à garder les yeux ouverts...

Lorsque je me réveillai, ce fut sur la plage de mon district. Je me redressai doucement tandis que le vent fit voler doucement le tissus vaporeux de ma robe blanche légèrement transparente. Une robe semblable à celles de ma mère dans mes souvenirs d'enfants les plus lointains. Il ne faisait pas nuit, mais le ciel était déjà teinté de cuivre, d'or et d'une légère nuance de rouge sang. _Un couché de soleil comme on en fait plus...  
_La mer s'avançait un peu plus à chaque pas, réduisant de plus en plus rapidement la frontière entre la terre et la mer, se nourrissant toujours plus goulûment de sable à chaque fois qu'elle remontait.  
Les vagues vinrent lécher mes pieds et le contact de l'eau me parut glacé sur mes orteils, aussi retirai-je mes pieds avec précaution,tachant de ne pas toucher le liquide marin.

Je tentai de me lever afin d'échapper complètement à l'eau. Cette attitude ne me ressemblait pas d'ailleurs, pas plus qu'elle ne ressemblait à toute personne venant du district où l'eau était l'élément principal. Intérieurement, je savais que je n'étais pas réellement chez moi, que je rêvais, voilà sans doute pourquoi le paysage familier, la mer, me paraissaient tellement...empoisonnés, tellement faux. Pourtant j'étais bien ici et je tentai de me convaincre que j'étais à la maison malgré tout, même si ça n'était pas la vraie, ça serait sans doute la dernière fois que je la verrai que ce soit en rêve ou dans la réalité.

J'entendis des bruits de pas se faire derrière moi et me retourna brusquement. Finnick sourit comme à contrecœur avant de se justifier:

-**Je voulais te faire une surprise...J'ai dut faire un peu trop de bruit je crois.**

-**A peine, je ne t'ai pas entendu.J'ai seulement tourné la tête au mauvais moment, **mentis-je en souriant à mon tour.

-**Tu n'as jamais été bonne menteuse...Mais encore moins avec moi, **répliqua-t-il en m'attirant vers lui. **Tu n'as pas oublié rassures-moi ?** murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

-**Oublié ? Oublié quoi ?**

-**La fête... **répondit-il toujours collé à mon oreille.

-**Ah oui...la...fête, **fis-je semblant

-**Tu as oublié avoue.**

**-Euh...oui.**

En vérité, je ne savais absolument pas de quoi il parlait mais autant jouer le jeu de celle qui a oublié. Il me mordit doucement le haut de l'oreille comme pour me punir de ma négligence. Je tressaillis et entendis Finnick rire dans mon dos. Je m'écartais doucement en affichant un sourire que j'espérais satisfaisant afin de me convaincre que tout allait bien. Mais Finnick ne s'y trompa pas et arrêta de sourire:

-**Il y a...un problème Cye ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais...**

**-Non rien...C'est juste que...je...je m'en veux d'avoir oublié la fête, rien de grave au fond. Simple culpabilité rien de plus.**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr qu'au fond personne ne t'en voudras d'avoir oublié si tu fais l'effort d'arriver à l'heure et bien habillée!**

**-Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas mes vêtements ? **fis-je avec un sourire moqueur pour tâcher de reprendre contenance.

Finnick sourit à son tour, m'embrassa rapidement, glissant sa langue dans ma bouche avant de me relâcher et de murmurer avec son habituelle sensualité:

-**Si...mais je te préfères sans tes vêtements...**

Sa remarque provoqua en moi une douce sensation de chaleur que je tentai même pas de réprimer et la laissai au contraire m'envahir toute entière. J'essayai cependant de masquer le rouge qui me montait aux joues mais Finnick le vit malgré tout:

-**Aller ma belle, en piste! Va te changer, il te reste deux heures. C'est amplement suffisant pour toi. Je viendrais te chercher.**

**-Si tu le dis...Donc à tout à l'heure.**

Je rentrai chez moi automatiquement, sans me demander si le chemin que j'empruntais était le bon, je le connaissais par cœur. Le district était d'un calme inhabituel, comme si tout s'était arrêté...Mais vraiment: dans les rues, les gens restaient fixes, ils ne bougeaient pas et j'osai même croire qu'ils ne respiraient plus... Non décidément, je n'étais pas de retour chez moi, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pourtant je ne voulais pas savoir la vérité de peur qu'elle me blesse encore plus. C'était peut être une illusion, une sorte de reflet comme dans un miroir mais c'était toujours plus agréable que le néant le plus complet...Je tournais la porte de chez moi, restée la même depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. En même temps, je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle aurait changé...

Dans ma chambre, une robe bleue était posée sur mon lit avec les accessoires qui l'accompagnaient. Et une fois de plus, tout ici était désert. Où était donc mon frère, lui qui n'aimait pas tellement la compagnie des autres et qui préférait resté à la maison quand il n'était pas obligé de sortir ? J'enfilai le vêtement de velours, me fis présentable et constatai qu'il me restait bien trois bon quart d'heures avant que Finnick ne vienne. Quitte à enquêter quelques instants... Pourtant si c'était réellement un rêve, qu'est-ce qui m'empêchait de me réveiller là, maintenant ?

Je m'apprêtais à sortir mais Finnick était déjà dans le salon... Je fus surprise mais il se contenta seulement de dire:

-**Je savais que deux heures c'était bien trop pour toi, tu n'as pas beaucoup à changer de toute façon...Bon tu viens ?****  
**

**-Attends...Finnick, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ici ? Tu ne trouves pas que c'est...bizarre ?**

**-C'est toi qui est bizarre Cye! Tout est normal ici je t'assure... Il y a seulement une chose à régler et tout sera terminé ne t'inquiètes pas.**

La voix de Finnick avait changé, ses intonations etc. Je me savais prise au piège dans un cauchemar dont je ne parvenais pas à m'échapper. Mais comme tout rêve, il devait y avoir une fin mais j'ignorais comment devait être la mienne... Restait à suivre Finnick pour le savoir même s'il me semblait déjà en avoir une petite idée et elle ne me plaisait pas. Montrant un masque d'indifférence, je suivis Finnick dehors où la nuit venait de tomber mais pas encore tout à fait non plus. Le ciel était encore coloré d'une couleur trop claire pour dire qu'il faisait "nuit" à proprement parlé même si le soleil n'était déjà plus visible.

Les gens que j'avais aperçues commençaient à rentrer chez eux mais tous de la même manière: même démarche, même expression de visage... Comme automatisés, pas humains. Je me croyais dans une sorte de film d'horreur, en plus dans la nuit cela en devenait encore plus louche et effrayant. Pour me convaincre que je n'étais pas comme eux, je me pinçai discrètement le creux du coude et la douleur me rassura. Finnick et moi étions les deux seules personnes "normales" et cela ne le choqua vraiment pas, il se mit même à fredonner au bout de quelques pas. L'obscurité gagnait de plus en plus de terrain et nous ne nous arrêtions toujours pas... Rien dans les rues et les ruelles ne laissaient présager qu'une fête était en train de se préparer si toute fois elle existait vraiment. Certes Finnick m'en avait parlée, mais Finnick était différent là... Et je l'ai suivie sans discuter, comme une pauvre fille naïve. Je me maudis intérieurement, honteuse d'avoir fait une bêtise pareille mais heureusement, personne ne pouvait m'en blâmer. J'étais tout bonnement en train de tomber dans un piège que me tendait mon propre subconscient... Quelle drôle de sensation que de se savoir trahie par soi-même...

Soudain, Finnick s'arrêta et je remarquai seulement à présent que le décor autour avait changé. Nous n'étions plus au district mais...mais où d'ailleurs ? Je ne reconnaissais absolument pas l'endroit, je doutais même y être déjà venue...Pourtant tout me semblait étrangement familier ici, un endroit maudis d'où émanait des sentiments de craintes, de doutes et de peurs... Je compris que nous étions dans l'arène, dans une arène car celle-ci n'était pas la mienne mais...celle de mon frère. Je pris conscience de la gravité de la situation et mon coeur se mit à battre plus vite: l'arène, la disparition de Lorian, les gens dans la ville...Ils n'étaient pas réellement humains parce que ce n'étaient que des âmes, des souvenirs ! L'arène...la mort de mon frère...Et bientôt la mienne réalisai-je instantanément.

Je baissai les yeux, je ne voulais pas voir les yeux de Finnick lorsqu'il porterait le coup de grâce mais il se retourna vers moi et me parla doucement:

-**Chut...N'ai pas peur, je suis là...Et nous ne sommes pas seuls, Lorian est avec nous. Il te suffit de lever la tête.**

Surtout pas. Je savais ce que je verrai si je levai la tête: mon frère mort et pas de la manière la plus douce. C'était un cauchemar qui s'insinuait en moi, me dévorait de l'intérieur comme un poison. Je _devais_ me réveiller...

**-Allons ma chérie...Regarde.**

_Désolé mon chéri, mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces..._ Je refoulai les larmes qui perlaient à mes yeux mais je les savais sur le point de tomber que je le veuille ou non. Je ne pouvais pas restée comme ça tout le temps, à un moment je devrais affronter Finnick. Et puis au fond, je connaissais la vérité, tout ceci n'était pas réel alors qu'est-ce qui m'empêchait de regarder ? Et si je devais réellement mourir dans l'arène, dans la vraie,au moins aurais-je un vague aperçu de la mort. Je serrai les poings et pris une grande inspiration avant de relever doucement la tête sous les encouragements de Finnick.

Même si tout ce que je voyais était faux, je ne pus réprimer un cri d'horreur lorsque je vis le cadavre de mon frère écorché vif, le sang continuant de goutter de son corps entre-ouvert d'où s'échappaient encore des restes d'organes probablement que je ne parvenais à identifier. Mais ce qui me fit le plus de mal dans tout ce spectacle morbide c'était l'expression de son visage: pour la première fois de toute ma vie je lui discernais enfin une véritable peur... Il était pendu à un arbre les yeux exorbités et perdus dans le vide. Maintenant que j'avais tout ça en face de moi, je ne pouvais en détacher les yeux.

-**Tu sais ce qui t'attends n'est-ce pas Cyrielle ? Tu n'es pas idiote...**

**-Dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi qui a fait ça Finnick...**

**-Et si je te disais que si que ferais-tu ?**

**-Je te tuerais de mes propres mains, que ce soit un rêve ou non.**

**-Mais voyons ma belle...Ici ce n'est pas un rêve...C'est un c_auchemar!_**

Avec un sourire mauvais il leva son trident et me frappa sans aucune pitié. La douleur qui m'envahit subitement me réveilla également. Cette douleur je la ressentais en vrai et elle manqua de me faire tomber de mon arbre mais je me rattrapai de justesse à une branche -la dernière- avant de toucher le sol. Je me hissai coûte que coûte sur une branche où je pouvais "m'allonger". La douleur irradiait mon corps en entier et machinalement je portais ma main à mon cou. Le sang coulait toujours d'après ce que je sentais mais je ne pouvais toujours pas savoir comment évoluait la plaie. Pourtant quand je retirai ma main de ma nuque, je compris en voyant le sang sur mes mains que la situation était critique...Car le sang sur ma main était noir comme de l'encre.


	23. Désolée

Hey...  
Désolé de vous l'annoncer mais mon ordinateur est en bug momentané... Je me connecte depuis ma tablette mais je serais dans l'incapacité de continuer ma fiction pour le moment, elle donc mise en suspend mais pas abandonnée !

A dans je ne sais pas encore combien de temps mais au pire je pourrais éventuellement squatter l'ordinateur de mon père...

Helysa


End file.
